Bella Ciao
by Bey0nd
Summary: [ UA, Spamano et d'autres ] 1943, Rome. Lovino Vargas, jeune adulte vivant seul avec son petit frère depuis près d'un an, résiste au régime Fasciste en place à la tête du pays au sein d'un mouvement d'opposition : Bella Ciao. Mais son quotidien tranquille de petite Résistance se voit chamboulé lorsqu'il rencontre l'agent-double Armada.
1. Prologue : La Belle solitaire

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le début d'une toute nouvelle fic ! Une fic que je potasse depuis un moment, à vrai dire. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de la sortir un jour, celle-là...**

 **Enfin bref ! Toujours est-il que c'est une fic... Rating M ! Pour changer ! Avec pour couple principal le Spamano ( oui oui, pas le FrUk, pour une fois. Mais il y en aura, promis ! ) Et bien sûr d'autres couples aussi, mais je ne vous révélerai pas tous mes secrets de suite ! Non mais !**

 **C'est ENCORE et TOUJOURS une uchronie ( non, définitivement, on ne me refera pas à ce niveau-là... ), pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale ( oui, je sors d'une fic sur la WW2 pour en commencer une autre. Et alors ? T'as un problème ? *pan* ).**

 **Pour le topo historique : depuis 19 , Benito Mussolini est au pouvoir avec son Parti National Fasciste unique. Bien évidemment, le régime soutient l'Allemagne Nazie dès ses débuts, et depuis 1939 l'Italie se bat aux côtés de l'Axe contre les Forces Alliées. La trahison d'Hitler envers l'URSS et le "changement de camp" de cette dernière en 1942 consolide énormément les liens entres l'Allemagne et l'Italie, Mussolini étant le plus proche "ami" du Führer et donc son plus grand allié en Europe. Le Duce, ayant servi de modèle à Hitler, est le précurseur des camps d'entraînement pour la jeunesse, mène de nombreuses répressions contre ceux qui osent manifester ouvertement leur mécontentement contre le régime en place, en usant du soutien du Troisième Reich pour maintenir l'ordre en Italie. Le territoire est quadrillé par les forces Allemandes et par la milice, qui n'hésitent pas à user de la force pour instaurer la "paix" dans le pays ( en gros, la Gestapo et les Kommandantur pullulent en Italie comme en France. Un peu moins qu'en Zone Occupée en France, mais c'est déjà pas mal ).**

 **Je crois que ça suffit... S'il manque quelques informations sur le contexte ou autre, je me rattraperai plus tard. Et s'il y a quelques zones d'ombre par rapport à ce que je viens d'expliquer, bien évidemment, n'hésitez pas à me demander des détails, ou à me faire réexpliquer plus simplement...! Je ne mords pas, et je serais ravie de vous venir en aide si je me suis mal exprimée...!**

 **BREF ! Assez parlé, je vous laisse savourer ce prologue, et vous retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin~**

 **P.S. : J'ai écrit ce texte avec le thème d'Angleterre d'HetaOni dans les oreilles, ça a peut-être un peu joué sur le rythme et le style. Voilà voilà !**

 **P.P.S. : Le " Belle ", dans chaque titre de chapitre, désignera systématiquement Lovino.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE :**

 _ **LA BELLE SOLITAIRE**_

 **xXx 4 septembre 1942, Rome xXx**

 _ **L**_ e soleil brillait dans le ciel, illuminant et réchauffant de ses rayons d'or les rues pavées de la Ville Éternelle. Assis sur un petit muret de pierres centenaire, il observait avec un petit sourire en coin la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui, un large chapeau de paille couvrant ses boucles blondes tandis qu'un fin sourire tendre se lisait sur ses lèvres roses, son regard portant toute son attention quelque part droit devant elle. Sa robe légèrement bleutée arborant quelques rubans plus foncés voletait au gré de la légère bise qui daignait souffler pour rafraîchir un peu l'air ambiant.

 _ **I**_ l tourna la tête pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, et pût ainsi observer un homme aux cheveux auburn, chemise remontée aux coudes et pantalon aux genoux, occupé à faire barboter un tout petit être dans l'eau du Tibre. Les pieds seuls de l'enfant touchaient l'eau, mais c'était amplement suffisant, accompagné des petits bruits exagérés de l'homme, pour faire rire le nourrisson aux éclats. Un autre enfant, un petit garçon, patogeait lui aussi à leurs côtés, s'amusant visiblement plus que de raison à éclabousser l'adulte qui s'en amusait, feignant l'indignation pour faire rire le petit homme. Cependant, recevoir des éclaboussures sur les jambes et le visage ne semblait absolument pas plaire au plus jeune, qui protesta en pleurant, battant des pieds dans l'eau pour que l'homme le soulève dans ses bras.

_ Raffaele, _mi amore_ , amène-moi Feliciano. Il fait trop chaud au soleil pour lui !

 _ **L**_ 'interpellé se retourna vers sa compagne, leur plus jeune fils dans les bras. Acquieçant d'un hochement de tête, Raffaele se tourna légèrement vers le petit garçon qui lui éclaboussait la jambe, et lui fit signe de rester bien sagement au bord le temps qu'il aille confier son petit frère à leur mère. Mais cela ne plût définitivement pas à l'enfant, qui trépigna furieusement dans l'eau, aggripant son père pour qu'il reste près de lui.

 _ **A**_ vec un sourire, il se laissa glisser du muret, sous le regard étonné de sa belle-fille, et fit signe à son fils que tout allait bien.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mon fils. Je m'occupe du petit Diable.

 _ **D**_ 'un air de défi, ledit petit Diable lui tira la langue, gambadant sur ses courtes jambes en riant aux éclats pour tenter de fuir son grand-père qui s'était mis à le courser. Il se fit éclabousser plusieurs fois - le petit garçon pensant sûrement que quelques gouttes d'eau allaient stopper sa course - et il l'attrapa finalement dans ses bras, faisant couiner de surprise ce dernier alors qu'il le soulevait en le chatouillant.

_ Alors comme ça jeune homme, on tire la langue à son grand-père et on s'enfuit ? dit-il avec un large sourire sournois, tandis que son petit-fils de débattait dans ses bras en criant et riant à la fois. Tu vas finir dans l'eau, toi !

_ Non _Nonno_ ! Pas dans y'eau ! babilla l'enfant, ses yeux ambrés brillants de malice fixant ceux similaires de son grand-père.

_ Ô que si ! Lovino Vargas, tu vas finir les fesses mouillées mon petit !

_ _No !_

 _ **E**_ n riant, le garçonnet de deux ans se retrouva le derrière dans l'eau, alors qu'il l'éclaboussait tout en veillant à ce que le petit homme n'ait d'eau qu'à peine jusqu'à la taille. Lovino appelait son père à l'aide, suppliant entres deux rires son tortionnaire d'arrêter.

 _ **I**_ l joua encore un moment dans le fleuve avec Lovino, enchaînant bataille d'eau sur bataille d'eau. Feliciano s'était paisiblement endormi, bercé dans les bras de sa mère qui veillait d'un regard tendre sur son tout petit, jetant tout de même quelques coups d'oeil vers l'aîné de ses rejeton, qui se fatiguait lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il inventait de nouveau jeux pour son grand-père.

 _ **L**_ orsque le petit garçon commença à trébucher de fatigue sur les rives du cours d'eau, il le prit doucement dans ses bras, le ramenant sur la berge jusqu'au muret à l'ombre d'où les observait les deux jeunes parents au nourrisson endormi. Lovino se blottit instinctivement contre son grand-père, ses petites mains venant se poser autour du cou de ce dernier pour s'y tenir. Il laissa sa jolie tête ronde reposer contre son épaule, se faisant doucement ballotter au rythme de ses pas.

_ Raffaele, ton fils est un véritable petit baroudeur en herbe, dit-il en riant, une main caressant avec tendresse les petites mèches auburn toutes douces de l'enfant somnolant dans ses bras.

_ Il a dû hériter ça de son grand-père, sourit le fils avant de rire. Et son caractère de cochon de sa mère !

_ Dis donc, toi ! s'indigna la jeune femme en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur le bras qui le fit rire.

_ Oh, Marzia ma chérie, tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour si peu ! répondit d'un ton à la fois désolé et amusé Raffaele. C'était un compliment ! Nos enfants ressemblent tant à mon père, dire que Lovi a au moins hérité de ton caractère était supposé être gentil !

_ Ça aurait été gentil si tu n'avais pas insinué que j'avais un caractère "de cochon" !

 _ **L**_ e jeune homme rit de bon coeur une nouvelle fois, et se pencha pour embrasser amoureusement sa compagne. Lovino toujours dans les bras, il se rassit sur le muret, le petit garçon contre son coeur, laissant ses jambes et ses bras trempés sécher à l'air libre.

_ Dans tous les cas, ce petiot va être ingérable, en grandissant. Un véritable aventurier, il va falloir le brider un peu !

_ Ne vieillissez pas trop mes bébés, s'il vous plait... se plaint Marzia avant de déposer un baiser surprotecteur sur le front du nourrisson qui sommeillait contre sa poitrine.

 _ **I**_ l ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait réellement ces moments qu'il passait avec sa chère famille. Sa femme, si elle était encore de ce monde, aurait elle aussi tout le plaisir du monde à assister à ces instants fé bonheur pur. Paix à son âme.

 _ **A**_ vec Raffaele, la petite Marzia ; puis à présent Lovino et Feliciano, ces petits-fils qu'il chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, il se sentait d'une nouvelle jeunesse. Ces deux petits amours étaient un vrai souffle de fraîcheur, pour lui qui avait vécu les horreurs de la Grande Guerre. Mais à présent, il pouvait savourer paisiblement la douceur de chaque instant passé aux côtés de ceux qu'il aimait.

 _ **E**_ t il aurait souhaité que ces instants de bonheur de cessent jamais.

_ C'est à ton tour, le Vieux. _Schnell !_

 _ **U**_ ne voix au fort accent allemand le tira de sa rêverie, alors qu'on le poussait violemment en avant, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Il releva lentement la tête pour observer silencieusement l'esplanade de bois qui se présentait face à lui, surélevée de quelques marches.

 _ **E**_ n haut de cette "scène", un homme se donnait en spectacle. D'environ vingt-cinq ans, de carrure large et imposante, il dominait de son perchoir tant sa personne que l'audience qui s'était amassée autour d'eux. Tiré à quatre épingles, dans un uniforme noir de jais, casquette vissée sur la tête et brassard à la svastika fièrement arboré au biceps gauche, il ne semblait attendre que lui. Avec un léger soupir, il se résigna à gravir les marches de l'esplanade, se retrouvant aux côtés du jeune officier SS.

 _ **E**_ t, d'un coup d'oeil vers ce dernier, il croisa un regard aussi pourpre que le sang surmonté de cheveux blancs comme neige.

_ Si jeune et déjà officier ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Dites-moi, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, chez vous ! Vous devez être un petit génie !

_ Je n'en suis pas peu fier, répondit avec un sourire odieux l'Allemand. Mais ne pensez pas m'acheter avec des compliments. Ma géniale personne y est déjà bien assez habituée pour se faire avoir par ce genre de technique !

_ J'aurais essayé, ricanna-t-il un instant avant d'être à nouveau poussé en avant par l'un des acolytes de sa nouvelle "connaissance", se retrouvant bien vite au centre de la scène.

 _ **L**_ à où l'attendaient un tabouret, et un gibet.

 _ **S**_ ans ménagement aucun, on le fit monter à deux pieds sur la potence en équilibre précaire, les mains liées derrière le dos. On lui passa la corde au cou. On resserra légèrement le noeud dans sa nuque, sans pour autant l'étrangler de suite.

 _ **L**_ es festivités pouvaient commencer.

_ Romeo Vargas ! clama alors le jeune officier, qui avait visiblement été désigné pour orchestrer son exécution. Vous avez été reconnu coupable d'actes de rébellion contre le gouvernement italien, et par conséquent contre le Reich et contre notre Führer. La sentence pour tout acte de trahison envers l'Allemagne est la mort. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant la mise en application de votre sentence ? récita impeccablement l'Albinos, un papier déplié entres les doigts - sûrement un genre de mandat d'accusation.

 _ **A**_ vrai dire, le vieux Résistant ne l'avait pas franchement écouté. Il était plus occupé à chercher du regard, dans la foule, deux frêles silhouettes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir un jour en de tels lieux.

 _ **S**_ urtout dans le cadre de sa propre mise à mort.

 _ **E**_ nfin, il les vit. Au milieu de toutes ces têtes connues ou inconnues. Localisés grâce à ces petites mèches disgracieuses qui avaient la vilaine tendance à boucler dans n'importe quel sens.

 _ **L**_ ovino.

 _ **F**_ eliciano.

 _ **C**_ es petits-fils chéris. Romeo pouvait bien voir que l'aîné se forçait à rester droit et digne, malgré sa mâchoire tremblante et ses yeux à la fois brillants et oscillants entre la tristesse et la rage. Le plus jeune quant à lui pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes, silencieusement, accroché au bras de son grand frère comme une moule à son rocher, ses yeux ruissellants de larmes levés vers la potence de leur grand-père.

 _ **I**_ l leur adressa un petit sourire réconfortant, peiné de devoir les laisser ainsi. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il regretterait en ce bas monde : ne pas avoir pu les accompagner jusqu'à leur majorité. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient appris à se débrouiller seuls. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à devoir les laisser sur le carreau, seuls, sans plus personne sur qui compter.

 _ **A**_ mer, il détourna alors le regard de ces deux protégés, se tournant vers l'Allemand qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

_ Rien de plus que je n'ai déjà dit, répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire narquois. Maintenant, dépêchez un peu : je ne dois pas être le seul de la matinée à y passer, railla-t-il ensuite avec sarcasme.

 _ **S**_ emblant s'amuser comme un petit fou, l'Albinos afficha un sourire en coin, satisfait de la réponse de ce papy au bord du gouffre. Repliant son papier pour le coincer dans le revers de sa veste, il se frappa plusieurs fois les mains comme pour les dépoussiérer, tandis qu'il déclarait d'un ton faussement solennel.

_ Bien. Commençons alors.

 _ **I**_ nspirant profondément, Romeo braqua son regard au loin, admirant une dernière fois les célèbres hauteurs de Rome dans la lumière pâle du lever du soleil, attendant l'heure de son glas silencieusement.

 _ **I**_ l n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant qu'on ne donne un puissant coup de pied dans le tabouret, le laissant brusquement pendre dans le vide, le noeud coulant se resserrant violemment contre sa gorge.

 _ **A**_ peine le coup de pied fût-il esquissé que Feliciano se jeta contre le torse de son grand frère, cachant son visage de l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses larmes avaient redoublé d'intensité, alors que ses mains aggripaient le gilet de son aîné, dans son dos, sanglotant contre lui.

 _ **L**_ ovino, quant à lui, se força à regarder, jusqu'au bout, son grand-père se battre entre la vie et la mort, oscillant de droite à gauche au bout de sa corde et recherchant désespérément de l'air. Il vit son visage se déformer sous la douleur et gonfler à mesure qu'il s'asphyxiait. Il le vit gigoter de moins en moins, puis s'immobiliser alors que la vie le quittait enfin. Il vit le cadavre de son grand-père se balancer lentement au gré de la bise. Plus un son ne leur parvenait de la potence.

 _ **R**_ omeo Vargas était mort.

 _ **L**_ eur grand-père était mort.

 _ **M**_ ort.

 _ **D**_ éfinitivement.

 _ **E**_ t Lovino n'avait rien pu y faire.

 _ **S**_ es larmes coulèrent enfin, alors qu'il serrait contre son coeur son petit frère épleuré. Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu lui faire leurs adieux... Et il était presque certain qu'ils ne reverraient jamais la dépouille de Romeo. Un traître, aux yeux des Boches, ne méritait guère plus qu'une vulgaire fosse commune anonyme. Les deux frères ne pourraient même pas lui souhaiter bon voyage dans l'Au-Delà.

_ _Nonno...! Nonno Romeo...!_ ne cessait de sangloter Feliciano, blotti dans les bras de son aîné. Ils... Ils l'ont tué, Lovi... _Nonno,_ ils l'ont tué...

_ Je sais, Feli... Je sais.

 _ **S**_ a voix avait été plus faible et nouée qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Pour son frère, il devait rester fort. Pour son frère, il devait reprendre le flambeau de leur grand-père. Pour son frère, il devait se battre contre le Troisième Reich et leurs bourreaux.

 _ **P**_ our son frère.

 _ **P**_ our Feliciano.

 _ **D**_ 'un oeil mauvais, Lovino observa la silhouette de l'Albinos, sur la potence, qui regardait avec nonchalance ses subordonnés détacher sans aucun respect le corps du défunt, qui s'écroula sur les planches de bois dans un bruit mat avant d'être soulevé comme un vulgaire sac à patates et balancé sans ménagement dans une remorque. Le jeune Italien au sang chaud serra les dents, ses prunelles ambrées semblant vouloir fusiller du regard l'Allemand alors que ses bras réconfortaient plus fort encore son cadet.

 _ **T**_ _oi, si je te retrouve un jour, je te tue. Cazzo, sur l'honneur, je te tue, et j'éparpille tes entrailles sur les septs collines de Rome._

* * *

 **Lexique** **:**

→ _Mi amore_ : Mon amour ( italien )

→ _Nonno_ : Papy ( italien )

→ _No !_ : Non ! ( italien )

→ _Schnell !_ : Vite ! ( allemand )

→ _Cazzo_ : Putain ( italien )

 **xXx**

→ Bon... Je me suis peut-être un peu inspirée de Seguimi O Uccidimi de **Niniel Kirkland** pour le prénom de Rome ( alias Raffaele ) ( Rome la ville, hein ! Pas Papy Rome ! Papy Rome, c'est Romeo ! ). Mais, hey ! C'pas ma faute si j'ai relu cette - génialissimement géniale - fic pendant que je m'ennuyais en Bretagne ! ( n'empêche, l'application fait des miracles... Alleluia ! ) Pis bon, même si c'est un connard dans SOU, j'aime bien ce prénom. Nah. Sinon, Marzia est un personnage inventé. Vuala.

→ Si vous êtes VRAIMENT long à la détente : oui, l'Allemand qui fait exécuter Romeo, c'est Prusse. Officier à 25 ans quand même... J'ai peut-être abusé pour le coup, mais honnêtement, Gil est tellement classe dans son uniforme SS- Oui bon ok j'ai pas d'excuse. Pardon. Pis bon, un an plus tard il est _Obersturmführer_ donc bon... L'un dans l'autre, j'abuse dans les deux cas XD

→ Le 4 septembre 476, c'est le jour où les Wisigoths d'Odoacre ont pris d'assaut Rome après l'avoir assiégée et destitué le dernier empereur romain d'Occident Romulus Augustule. La date de la fin de l'empire romain d'Occident pour la mort de Papy Rome, oui oui...

* * *

 **Bien bien bien... Ça sera tout pour ce prologue !**

 **Le texte peut VRAIMENT être lu avec la musique du thème d'Angleterre dans HetaOni. Si ça vous intéresse, demander moi le "minutage" par MP :3**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus... Honnêtement, je sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fic. Alors, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Je vous fais de gros poutoux sur les deux joues, et je vous laisse sur ces mots !~**


	2. Chapitre I : La Belle et la Bête

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de Bella Ciao ! Avec un début in medias res, désolée, je ne parvenais vraiment pas à débuter cette histoire autrement...**

 **Le prologue a eu l'air de vous plaire, ça me fait plaisir ! Du coup, on va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, hein ? 8D**

 **Réponse à la review de Guest** **:**

 **Bien le bonjour à toi, petite personne que je ne connais pas mais qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot tout gentil ! Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite que tu voulais ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER :**

 _ **LA BELLE ET LA BÊTE**_

 **xXx Septembre 1943, Rome xXx**

 _ **L**_ ovino releva la tête vers le ciel, soufflant un fin nuage de vapeur en direction de l'horizon masqué par la brume matinale. Jetant un regard furtif aux alentours, il glissa dans son dernier journal un imprimé du CLN avant de le déposer sur le perron d'une maison. Il avait enfin fini sa tournée.

 _ **U**_ n petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il étirait ses membres engourdis par le froid en s'éloignant du centre-ville de Rome. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans et quelques semaines, le jeune homme se montrait déjà des plus engagés auprès des groupes de l'Opposition, à l'image de son grand-père et de son frère - même si les actes de ce dernier se limitaient à faire le guet pour les autres. Il était volontaire pour toutes les opérations menées par leur maquis, nommé "Bella Ciao" par ses soins ; et même si leurs opérations se résumaient généralement à distribuer des tracts anti fascisme et anti national socialisme au nez et à la barbe de la milice, ou bien à cacher chez eux d'autres Résistants ou combattants Alliés, il était l'un des plus dévoué à sa tâche.

 _ **I**_ l réajusta le col de sa veste de coton rouge délavé ainsi que la bande de tissu qu'il avait nouée autour de son cou, et bifurqua de son itinéraire dans une petite ruelle pavée pour se diriger vers les berges du Tibre. Il aimait sentir l'humidité du fleuve sur son visage le matin, et regarder dans le reflet de l'étendue bleue mouvante les lumières de sa belle capitale qui s'éveille lentement. C'était en quelque sorte son " petit plaisir " personnel.

 _ **L**_ e jeune Italien s'approchait d'un ancien lavoir moyenâgeux lorsqu'une silhouette sombre attira son regard au bord de l'eau. Plissant les yeux, intrigué, il descendit quatre à quatre les quelques marches de pierre qui le séparaient du rivage et s'approcha de l'ombre.

 _ **U**_ n corps.

 _ **U**_ n cadavre, plus précisément. Il esquissa un léger mouvement de recul, surpris de sa découverte, le coeur battant, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Après tout, étant le plus vieux de sa fratrie, il avait appris à se contrôler pour garder son calme mieux que Feliciano.

 _ **C**_ e qui en soit n'était pas bien compliqué, certes.

 _ **I**_ l s'avança alors vers le corps, puis s'accroupit à ses côtés. Des cheveux bruns humides, couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, l'homme portait un uniforme militaire. Une veste d'aviateur, décorée d'un drapeau tricolore et d'un " G " couronné. Un gradé en vue des bandes sur ses épaules. Un Anglais de la RAF, rien que ça. Les Boches avaient abattu un appareil dans la nuit...? C'était possible, le cadavre commençait déjà à se décomposer, aidé par les eaux du fleuve. Et quand bien même, comment un cadavre s'était-il retrouvé dans le fleuve qui traversait Rome...?

 _ **R**_ emontant son foulard sur son nez pour occulter un temps soit peu l'odeur nauséabonde qui commençait à se dégager du corps en putréfaction, Lovino ouvrit minutieusement la veste imbibée d'eau, laissant les deux pans retomber lourdement contre les flancs du mort, puis inspecta les poches intérieures. C'était là que l'on cachait les documents importants.

 _ **L**_ e brun en sortit quelques papiers froissés en grande partie humides, mais sur lesquels par chance l'encre ne s'était pas encore effacée. Il comprit vaguement qu'ils indiquaient des positions, en vue des longitudes et latitudes, et puisqu'ils étaient cachetés confidentiels, ce devaient être les positions des armées britanniques. Ce serait un désastre si ces documents se retrouvaient aux mains des bouffeurs de patates...!

 _ **E**_ n fouillant un peu plus il trouva un portefeuille qui lui révéla l'identité de " son " homme : " Sir Reginald Brook ". Pauvre gars.

 _ **L**_ e brun soupira légèrement, fronçant le nez à l'odeur de pourriture qui commençait à filtrer le tissu de son foulard, et se releva donc afin de rentrer chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'une voix grave au fort accent Espagnol le surprit par derrière, l'interpellant en le faisant sursauter violemment.

_ Hey toi ! C'est pas pour toi gamin, repose ces papiers !

 _ **L**_ ovino se retourna furtivement, voyant émerger de derrière un muret un homme qui visiblement comptait bien l'attraper et lui arracher sa trouvaille des mains. L'Italien fourra précipitamment les documents dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et ni une ni deux remonta le plus vite possible les escaliers pour s'enfuir à grandes enjambées loin de cet inconnu qui lui avait probablement filé la peur de sa vie.

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ ntonio s'étira longuement, les membres engourdis par le froid. Il était ainsi accroupi immobile derrière un muret depuis plusieurs heures déjà ; le sommeil commençait à le gagner et sa patience légendaire atteignait ses limites. Ses yeux verdâtres étaient cernés, et ses cheveux ébènes en bataille ; il avait passé toute la fin de la nuit à veiller ainsi.

 _ **C**_ 'était lui qui avait dû placer ce cadavre pourri sur la berge. C'était lui qui y avait dissimulé des documents dans les poches intérieures de la veste. Et c'était à présent lui qui se caillait le cul à cinq heures du matin en attendant qu'un quelconque Allemand ne vienne mordre à l'hameçon.

 _ **D**_ ire que tout cela lui arrivait à cause de ce putain de _bastardo_ aux gros sourcils. Cela semblait presque l'amuser de lui donner des missions toutes plus à chier les unes que les autres.

 _ **I**_ l avait tellement envie de se recoucher... Sa couette bien chaude et douillette lui manquait.

 _ **Q**_ uels étaient les motifs de l'autre bouffon, déjà ? Ah oui ! _" Il nous faut un agent sur le terrain, lié aux forces de l'Axe, et capable de rallier à notre cause quelques communautés résistantes qui, le moment venu, nous aideront à progresser sur le territoire italien. Et aussi parce que je ne supporte plus de voir ta tête ici, à Londres, alors je me suis arrangé pour te faire partir loin, très loin d'ici ! Sans rancune, Armada~ "_

...

 _ **O**_ h, il avait bien failli oublier ces derniers termes. Cela aurait été dommage, c'était le motif idéal pour en décoller une à ce connard de Rosbif arrogant. Mais en même temps, puisque c'était son supérieur hiérarchique... Il n'avait pas franchement intérêt à s'y frotter.

 _ **E**_ t ce, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait...!

 _ **L**_ e souffle tremblant, il se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer, adossé à son muret. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid ! Pourtant, l'Italie avait un climat méditerranéen, comme sa très chère Espagne natale. Alors pourquoi les levées de soleil ici étaient-ils aussi frisquets...?!

 _ **U**_ n bruit de pas sur les petites pierres de la rive le firent sursauter, alors qu'il se retournait silencieusement. Enfin ! Un Boche tournait autour de l'appât ! Il allait pouvoir rentrer au chaud très bientôt !

 _ **R**_ emerciant le Seigneur pour sa miséricorde, se signant prestement, il se reconcentra bien vite sur l'idiot qui s'était penché sur le cadavre. De dos, il ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette fine mais affûtée, visiblement masculine - de par ses épaules plus marquées que celles d'une femme - et surmontée d'une épaisse tignasse auburn légèrement bouclée par l'humidité matinale. D'ailleurs, l'une de ces boucles attira particulièrement son attention : elle rebiquait en un angle impossible vers le ciel, se démarquant ainsi de toutes les autres. _Un signe distinctif, hm ? Ça peut être utile._

 _ **E**_ n vue de sa corpulence, le garçon occupé à examiner le supposé noyé n'était encore qu'un enfant. Vingt ans, tout au plus. Pas encore majeur donc. Pourquoi un si jeune homme serait-il chargé d'une ronde matinale par les Boches ? Bon, remarquez, le petit frère de son employeur/contact allemand/ami à ses heures perdues, à tout juste dix-sept ans, était déjà Lieutenant de la Gestapo. Mais ces deux-là sortaient de l'ordinaire, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on les surnommait "les frères Lumières", dans le milieu. De vrais petits prodiges.

 _ **M**_ ais cela restait tout de même une exception. Ce gamin devait appartenir aux Jeunesses ; dans tous les cas, il n'était pas sensé s'aventurer seul dans les rues de Rome si tôt le matin...!

 _ **O**_ u alors...

 _ **A**_ ntonio manqua de se frapper le visage de sa main **[ ouais, genre facepalm ]**. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt...! Ses vêtements auraient dû le faire réagir, pourtant...! Quel idiot ! _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tu es un idiot...!_

 _ **U**_ n jeune homme, seul, habillé en civil... Il n'avait aucun lien ni avec la milice, ni avec la Gestapo ; et donc encore moins avec la Waffen-SS...! Il ne devait pas mettre la main sur ces documents...!

 _ **A**_ baissant légèrement son couvre-chef de feutre noir sur son visage pour ombrager son regard, ajustant le col de son _trench-coat_ crème, il passa de nouveau la tête par dessus son muret, se préparant à intervenir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le jeune Italien glisser dans le revers de sa veste les précieux leurres.

 _ **D**_ 'un bond, l'Espagnol enjamba le muret et s'extirpa de sa cachette, espérant que l'effet de surprise figerait l'innocent sur place.

_ Hey toi ! C'est pas pour toi gamin, repose ces papiers !

 _ **U**_ n ange passa, durant lequel Antonio pria pour que le jeune homme se laisse appréhender sans résister. Mais au lieu de quoi ce dernier détala sans demander son reste, regagnant les rues encore brumeuses de la ville pour y disparaître.

 _ **S**_ a stratégie... était un échec critique.

 _ **A**_ vec un juron fleuri dans sa langue maternelle, l'Hispanique abandonna là le corps trempé à son triste sort, et se lança à la poursuite du fugitif, ne tarissant pas, au passage, de malédictions quelconques tant envers sa personne qu'envers l'Italien qui tendait à le distancer.

 _ **C**_ 'est qu'il court vite, l'animal...!

 **xXx**

 _ **L**_ ovino courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne cessant de casser sa trajectoire pour bifurquer constamment à droite ou à gauche, changeant de rues et de positions, cherchant à semer au plus vite son poursuivant. Un coup d'oeil en arrière lui apprit que ce dernier le suivait toujours, plus difficilement certes car il ne pouvait pas anticiper ses changements de trajectoire aussi bien que s'il connaissait Rome comme Lovino la connaissait. Cependant, la vue de sa tenue fit frémir le jeune Italien de terreur. Un _trench-coat_ crème et un boléro de feutre noir. Mais surtout. SURTOUT ; une chemise noire. La milice, la _Squadre_.

 _ **U**_ n collabo !

 _ **D**_ éfinitivement, s'il se faisait prendre, il était fichu. Il pourrirait pour le restant de ses jours dans la prison _Regina Coeli,_ ou serait condamné à la peine capitale. Mais quel con ! Des documents confidentiels sur le cadavre d'un haut dignitaire britannique échoué sur les bords du Tibre en plein milieu de Rome. Il aurait dû trouver ça louche ! Mais quel con !

 _ **À**_ présent, il était évident que c'était un piège. Et vu que son poursuivant appartenait à la milice, c'était très certainement un leurre destiné à appâter quelques Résistants naïfs et inconscients. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas le but premier de cette mascarade, ce collabo ferait d'une pierre deux coups en ramenant à ces enfoirés de bouffeurs de patates un opposant au régime comme Lovino.

 _ **N**_ on vraiment, mais quel con ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un Bleu !

 _ **L**_ e jeune Italien bifurqua dans une nouvelle rue, sentant la fatigue alourdir progressivement ses membres et l'essoufflement poindre dans sa gorge et sa poitrine brûlante. Il devait le semer au plus vite sous peine de s'épuiser, lais trop de paramètres rentraient en jeu : il ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer chez lui, où Feliciano dormait probablement encore. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller trouver asile chez ses amis, quels qu'ils soient ; la plupart appartenant eux aussi à la Résistance. C'était trop dangereux pour eux que de se ramener à l'improviste avec un putain de collabo au cul.

 _ **I**_ l n'avait nulle part où aller tant que ce type le suiverait à la trace.

 _ **À**_ un carrefour, Lovino s'arrêta un instant, tant pour reprendre son souffle que pour réfléchir à toute vitesse à sa prochaine destination tournant et retournant dans tous les sens le plan de la Ville Éternelle qu'il avait en tête, cherchant désespérément où aller. Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, deux bras l'attrapèrent aux épaules et le bousculèrent sans ménagement contre un mur.

 _ **I**_ l était fait comme un rat.

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ ntonio, reprenant son souffle, s'appliquait à exercer une pression suffisante sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le maintenir fermement contre le mur. Lorsque sa respiration fût un temps soit peu plus régulière, il abaissa sa main gauche sur le torse du plus jeune, venant agripper le col de sa veste tandis que sa main droite le tenait toujours. Cependant, le jeune Italien n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir se laisser faire docilement.

 _ **À**_ peine fût-il jeté contre le mur que Lovino se débattait comme un beau Diable, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de son agresseur. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier semblait avoir bien plus de puissance musculaire que lui, car même s'il pouvait remuer ses jambes et l'y frapper sans encombre, cela n'affectait visiblement pas l'Espagnol, d'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à décoller ses épaules du mur. Fatigué de sa cavalcade effrénée sur les pavées de la vieille capitale romaine, le jeune homme se calma sensiblement, cessant de se débattre pour seulement fixer droit dans les yeux celui qui allait très certainement signer son arrêt de mort.

 _ **À**_ peu de choses près, le regard que lui lançait le fuyard le fit penser à celui d'un pauvre chaton égaré. Dans d'autres circonstances, Antonio l'aurait très certainement trouvé adorable ; mais en l'occurrence, il était plutôt à la fois fortement remonté contre le Romain, et ennuyé qu'un simple civil ait fait capoter ses plans.

_ Rends-moi ces documents, dit-il enfin, abaissant ses prunelles vertes brillantes légèrement couvertes par son chapeau vers le fuyard.

_ Quels documents ?

 _ **L**_ a voix qui lui parvint manqua de le faire sourire. Au-delà de son parlé italien local - qui prouvait bien que le jeune homme venait du coin - et son ton en apparence assuré et innocent tirant vers le grave de l'adulte, il gardait au fond quelques accents juvéniles accentués par la peur, cette petite nuance dans la voix qui trahissait toujours un enfant qui mentait.

 _ **B**_ ien évidemment, Antonio n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal ; mais il était certain que sa tenue exprimait le contraire aux yeux du jeune Italien.

_ Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut ferme mais moins menaçante que ce que son apparence pouvait laisser paraître.

_ Je ne vois pas de quels documents vous parlez.

_ Ceux que tu as trouvés sur le cadavre de ce pilote britannique. Rends-les moi.

_ Je vous l'ai dit : je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

 _ **L**_ es deux orbes ambrées qui le fixaient sans fléchir brillaient de détermination. Même si le fait qu'il ait légèrement haussé le ton et que sa voix ait grimpé d'un ton prouvait que le jeune homme avait peur, l'Espagnol ne pouvait pas lui ôté le mérite d'avoir la tête froide. Il était presque certain que ce dernier réfléchissait encore à un moyen de se tirer d'affaire.

 _ **A**_ vec un soupire résigné, Antonio afficha une petite moue ennuyée, renfonçant légèrement son couvre-chef sur sa tête alors que sa main gauche relâchait un peu sa prise sur le col de l'adolescent.

_ Très bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

 _ **U**_ ne lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard d'ambre du plus jeune, puis il se figea lorsqu'il sentit deux mains commencer à déboutonner sa veste et tenter de se glisser à l'intérieur.

 _ **S**_ 'il ne voulait pas lui rendre ces papiers de son propre chef, Antonio les récupérerait de force.

 _ **L**_ a surprise passée, Lovino se remit à gigoter dans tous les sens, compliquant grandement la tâche de l'Hispanique qui dût alors peser de tout son poids contre le corps de l'Italien pour le maintenir quelque peu stable contre le mur.

_ Mais- ça va pas la tête ?! Vous avez un problème ou quoi ?! Lâchez-moi ! _Cazzo,_ lâche-moi espèce de dégénéré !

 _ **L**_ e plus jeune fit exprès d'hausser la voix au point de crier, l'insultant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, voulant très sûrement rameuter du monde dans la ruelle sombre où il était coincé avec, apparemment, un dangereux prédateur sexuel. Cependant, il fût bien vite bâillonné d'une main par l'Hispanique, qui lui lança un regard dur et appuyé, ses iris émeraudes s'ancrant dans celles agitées de la furie italienne.

_ Laisse-moi récupérer ces papiers, et je te promets, sur l'honneur, de te laisser repartir tranquillement. Mais par pitié, tais-toi, tu vas alerter la ronde de six heures...!

 _ **L**_ ovino se figea un instant à ces mots, son regard se faisant pensif, et laissant croire sur le moment à l'Espagnol qu'il s'était résigné à le laisser faire. Que nenni !

 _ **L**_ a ronde de six heures ! La voilà, sa porte de sortie ! Un petit sourire odieux au coin des lèvres, le jeune Italien se mit à crier encore plus fort malgré le bâillon qui l'entravait légèrement, se débattant toujours contre le corps musclé de son assaillant. Au grand damne d'Antonio qui s'évertuait à le sommer de se taire.

 _ **E**_ nfin, le claquement caractéristique des bottes de cuir contre le pavé romain retentit dans une rue adjacente, et un puissant faisceau de lumière blanche les pointa brusquement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qui va là ?

 _ **L**_ a ronde. Enfin ! Pour ne pas aggraver son cas, l'Espagnol s'était rapidement écarté du jeune homme à l'arrivée des deux soldats allemands. L'homme qui les avait interpellé et qui braquait sa lampe torche sur eux n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que Lovino reprenait déjà, prenant un ton à la fois terrorisé et éploré.

_ C'est lui ! Monsieur, j'vous jure, faut l'arrêter ! Je livrais le journal comme tous les matins, et là il s'est jeté sur moi et a commencé à... À vouloir me déshabiller ! C'est un dangereux sociopathe, un criminel sexuel, un pervers !

_ _Was ?!_ / _ Quoi ?! s'indignèrent à la fois l'Allemand et l'Espagnol.

 _ **L**_ es lampes torches se braquèrent instinctivement sur Antonio, qui dût couvrir son visage de ses bras pour atténuer un peu l'intensité de la lumière dirigée vers lui. Serrant les dents, le brun se tourna brusquement vers l'Italien, souhaitant s'assurer qu'il restait à sa place.

 _ **M**_ ais c'était sans compter sur l'opportunisme du jeune homme, qu'il ne pût que regarder filer, ni une, ni deux, et disparaître à nouveau dans l'obscurité de la Ville Éternelle.

 _ **F**_ rustré, l'Hispanique se retourna d'un geste furieux vers les deux Allemands, et laissa éclater sa colère.

_ _Hostia_ , Ludwig ! Tu as tout fait foirer !

 _ **U**_ n silence interloqué suivit ses paroles, tandis que les lumières braquées sur son visage s'abaissaient légèrement, lui permettant de découvrir son visage et de l'exposer aux yeux des Germains.

_ Arma- Antonio ?

 _ **U**_ n jeune homme blond comme les blés s'avança vers lui, le regard sceptique, alors qu'il tentait d'identifier l'homme face à lui.

_ Qui d'autre ? _¡Mierda!_ C'était lui qu'il fallait arrêter ! fulmina l'Espagnol en esquissant un large mouvement de bras en direction d'où avait disparu l'adolescent auburn.

_ Mon Lieutenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda le deuxième soldat à l'attention de son supérieur.

_ C'est bon Krepps. Continue la ronde, je m'occupe de lui, ordonna Ludwig.

 _ **S**_ on subordonné le salua brièvement avant de reprendre sa route, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la ruelle. Le jeune gradé était visiblement mal à l'aise face à la colère de son aîné, qui ne cessait de faire les cent pas sous son nez.

_ _¡Hostia!_ Tu ne sais pas dans quelle panade tu m'as mis, Ludwig !

_ Je te rappelle que selon sa version des faits, c'est toi qui l'a agressé, répondit le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, étirant dans son dos son long manteau de cuir noir.

_ C'est un petit voleur ! répliqua Antonio en mentant honteusement, mais pour la bonne cause. Il m'a vendu un journal, et alors que je ne faisais pas attention il m'a subtilisé des documents très importants.

_ C'est un peu bizarre pour un agent de "ne pas faire attention" à quelque chose. Où est ton journal ?

_ Quelle importance ! Je l'ai fait tomber en lui courrant après, sûrement !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ludwig ! Cesse cet interrogatoire inquisitorial ridicule ! Ce sont des documents confidentiels, qui devaient être remis au plus vite à Gilbert ! fulminait le brun. A ton avis, que va-t-il penser lorsqu'il apprendra que des informations aussi précieuses se trouvent en liberté, à la merci de la Résistance, à cause de son propre frère ?

 _ **L**_ e jeune Lieutenant grimaça, aussi mal à l'aise que tendu. Antonio s'en voulait un peu de mentir et de le faire culpabiliser ainsi volontairement, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 _ **L**_ a réussite de sa mission en dépendait.

_ _Bruder_ serait extrêmement déçu, je suppose.

_ Tout juste, Sherlock, railla l'Hispanique avant de soupirer pour s'obliger à se calmer.

 _ **S**_ 'énerver contre le blond ne ramènerait pas l'Italien et ses précieux documents falsifiés. A grands renforts de profondes respirations forcées, il parvint à se calmer, se pinçant l'arête du nez en un geste excédé.

 _ **I**_ l devait réfléchir. Réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer ces papiers. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir retrouver son petit voleur. Et la tâche allait s'avérer ardue, puisqu'il ne connaissait rien de lui, excepté sa description physique. Il allait devoir déployer ses talents "d'enquêteur" pour l'identifier...

_ Antonio...?

_ Reprends ta ronde, Ludwig, lâcha l'Espagnol en soupirant. Je vais me débrouiller pour rattraper tes bêtises.

_ Très bien... Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, si cela peut t'aider à retrouver ces documents, offrit le blond, pour se racheter d'avoir manqué à son devoir envers son frère et envers l'un de ses subordonnés directs.

 _ **A**_ ntonio hocha la tête en lui faisant signe de filer, ce que l'Allemand fit sans attendre. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour établir son plan d'action. Son plan B. Car il n'avait pas franchement envisagé, au préalable, que son plan d'origine puisse échouer aussi lamentablement. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour rattraper ce faux pas.

 _ **B**_ on Dieu, si Gros Sourcils apprenait qu'il s'était fait subtiliser ses documents par un adolescent de manière si laborieuse et chevaleresque, il n'avait pas fini de se faire railler.

* * *

 **Lexique** :

→ _Bastardo_ : Bâtard ( italien et espagnol )

→ _Cazzo_ : Putain ( italien )

→ _Was_ : Quoi ( allemand )

→ _¡Hostia!_ : Putain ( espagnol )

→ _¡Mierda!_ : Merde ( espagnol )

→ _Bruder_ : Frère ( allemand )

 **xXx**

→ Bon... Alors, selon Niniel Kirkland, je cite : " La prison _Regina Coeli_ est une prison située dans le centre de Rome, dans le quartier de Trastevere. " Avec Raffaele, ça fait déjà deux références à  Seguimi O Uccidimi... Et c'est pas fini...! Pour moi qui ne connaît mais alors rien, RIEN DU TOUT à Rome, outre les quelques anecdotes sur la Rome Antique acquises en Latin, cette fic est une mine d'informations ! ( Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? Les recherches ont déjà été faites ! J'ai rien à faire ! 8D *pan* Oui, oui, partisane du moindre effort, je sais... Pardon. Pis hey, voyez le bon côté des choses ! Vu qu'à chaque fois, je cite mes sources, je fais de la pub ! *oui, j'me cherche des excuses* )

→ J'ai pas énormément de choses à dire, en fait... Le passage entre Antonio et Lovino m'a bien faite rire. Imaginer Tonio se faire traiter de prédateur sexuel, ça me fait rire :,) Ah ! Oui, d'où " La Belle et la Bête ".

→ Sir Reginald Brook... Si vous vous souvenez bien, c'est Big Moustache dans La Grande Vadrouille. ( j'adore ce personnage. Et ce film d'ailleurs. )

→ Le CLN, c'est le Comité de Libération Nationale.

→ Les Squadre ( aka les Chemises noires en français ) étaient un détachement de l'OVRA ( organisation de vigilance et de répression de l'antifascisme ), la police politique fasciste, composé des éléments qui ont favorisé l'intervention italienne dans la guerre de 14-18, auxquels se sont joints nombre d'officiers et de soldats démobilisés, des fils de propriétaires terriens, des membres des professions libérales, des commerçants et des artisans, qui organisaient des "expéditions punitives" contre ceux qu'ils jugeaient être contre le régime fasciste. ( la délation, ça y allait bon train à l'époque. )

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, c'est toujours constructif pour la suite de l'histoire ! Et j'espère que cette fic vous intéresse toujours...!**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Gros poutoux sur les deux joues~**


	3. Chapitre II : La Belle traquée

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 2 de Bella Ciao ! Enfin, oui, je sais ! La Fac m'occupe beaucoup, alors je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire ( et ça m'embête vraiment, honnêtement... ). Bon, et je dois aussi l'avouer, je retombe à pieds joints dans mon vieux travers L'Attaque des Titans. Du coup... Je lis beaucoup moins d'Hetalia en ce moment ( loin de moi l'idée d'abandonner Hetalia, jamais ! Mais c'est vrai que là je fais une « pause » SnK pour le coup... ).**

 **BREF. Si je devais résumer ce chapitre en une phrase, ce serait « Les tomates sont cuites ». Je vous laisse lire pour comprendre x,)**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin~**

 **PS : Une playlist est disponible pour Bella Ciao ! Vous la trouverez à cette adresse ( www. youtube [point com]/ playlist?/ list= PLOgqtnIgobzznjJhCrStxLbCiMl19GUyK )( en enlevant les espaces ) ou en cherchant tout simplement Bey0nd sur YouTube !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SECOND** **:**

 _LA BELLE TRAQUEE_

 _xXx Septembre 1943, Rome xXx_

 _ **L**_ a porte claqua violemment, faisant trembler les murs de la maison tandis que le claquement sec de la serrure verrouillait l'habitation. Lovino se retrouva alors, pantelant, adossé contre la cloison, reprenant difficilement son souffle alors que ses jambes flageolantes finirent par le laisser tomber lourdement, les deux fesses sur le paillasson, les yeux clos et la tête renversée en arrière.

 __ Fratello... ?_

 _ **L**_ e jeune Romain rouvrit faiblement les paupières, observant la fine silhouette encore à moitié endormie sur son bol de chocolat fumant qui émergeait à mesure qu'il réalisait la présence de son aîné dans l'entrée. Feliciano se leva rapidement de sa chaise et s'approcha de son grand frère, complètement affolé.

_ _Fratello_! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Tu as couru ?!

_ Baisse d'un ton, _cazzo_. Ta voix de crécelle me vrille les oreilles...

_ Mais-

_ Ta gueule j'te dis ! Je vais bien, arrête de me saouler ! J'ai pas le droit de faire un peu de sport le matin, bordel de merde ?

_ … Mais _Fratello_ , tu ne fais jamais de sport sans y être obligé d'ordinaire...

_ Et bah là j'avais envie ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, _idiota_!

 _ **L**_ ovino repoussa sans ménagement son cadet qui tentait de l'aider à se relever, puis fila ni une ni deux dans sa chambre. Après un long soupir, il se débarrassa nonchalamment de son foulard et de sa veste qui atterrirent sur sa commode. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur les précieux documents qu'il avait réussi à conserver, et il eût le réflexe de rabattre un pan de sa veste sur ces derniers pour les dissimuler un peu ès quoi, il fit ensuite un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, ôtant sa chemise trempée de sueur pour passer sur sa peau un tissu humide qui le fit frissonner de tout son long.

 _ **P**_ as le temps de faire chauffer de l'eau, tant pis.

 _ **I**_ l nettoya également son visage et sa nuque moites, ses yeux d'ambres jonglant entre le lavabo rempli d'eau et la glace qui lui renvoyait un reflet à la fois épuisé – bien qu'il ne soit qu'aux alentours de 6h30 du matin, angoissé... Et, oui, excité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était pleinement dédié corps et âme à la Résistance, il s'était senti vivant. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de distribuer quelques petits papiers insignifiants. Non !

 _ **I**_ l avait peut-être en sa possession ce qui permettraient aux bouffeurs de patates d'être défaits par les armées alliées !

 _ **L**_ e cœur battant la chamade, il se força à se calmer en se plongeant la tête dans l'eau froide qui baignait devant lui, s'arrachant une grimace. Grelottant légèrement, il se frictionna vigoureusement à l'aide d'un drap propre, puis enfila un haut sec avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

 _ **P**_ our trouver Feliciano, assis bien sagement sur son lit, les documents subtilisés entres les doigts, s'affairant consciencieusement à tenter de les déchiffrer.

_ A-Ah, _Fratello_ \- s'écria le jeune homme en sursautant, après avoir remarqué la présence de son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Lâche ça, abrutit !

 _ **L**_ e plus vieux se jeta presque sur son cadet, lui arrachant littéralement des mains les feuilles de papiers. Feliciano eut un léger mouvement de recul accompagné d'un petit couinement apeuré, alors que son regard était figé dans celui de Lovino. Et croyez-le ou non, si un regard avait pu tuer, le petit Italien aurait déjà succombé aux pires tortures terrestres à cet instant.

_ C'est pas pour toi _cazzo_! Cela ne te regarde en rien !

_ C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, rétorqua le plus jeune d'une voix mal assurée. C'est en rapport avec la Résistance... ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Cracha furieusement Lovino. Et depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires d'abord ?! C'est du vol et de la violation de vie privée ! J'te jure, si _Nonno_ était encore là, il t'aurait passé un de ces savons-

 _ **L**_ 'aîné s'interrompit brusquement en voyant les yeux de son jeune frère s'humidifier instantanément à l'évocation de leur défunt parent. Merde. Il avait oublié que Feliciano était toujours à fleur de peau à ce sujet.

 _ **L**_ e brun sentit sa colère retomber vitesse grand V alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de son cadet.

_ Hé... Feli, ne pleure pas... Excuse-moi, j'ai encore oublié. J'en parlerai plus, promis, bafouilla Lovino en s'adoucissant sensiblement, venant caresser affectueusement les cheveux doux du plus jeune.

 _ **F**_ eliciano ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête en se laissant câliner par son grand frère. Lovino étouffa un soupir, et s'assit aux côtés de son cadet en douceur.

_ Écoute... Je ne vais pas le nier, ces documents ont un rapport avec la Résistance. Mais ils n'en ont aucun avec toi, alors ne t'en mêle pas. D'accord ?

_ Hum...

_ Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton grand frère après tout. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu aies un quelconque lien avec ces documents. Compris ?

_ Mais tu te mets toi en danger, _Fratello_... répliqua dans un murmure Feliciano.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je tiens à la vie, je ne me mettrais pas en danger inutilement, sois en sûr.

 _ **D**_ e longues minutes durant, Lovino s'attela à réconforter son petit-frère, dévoilant son arsenal de gentillesse et de patience qu'il ne consacrait qu'à ce dernier. Il avait une nouvelle fois réussi à rattraper le coup, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps encore cela durerait.

 _ **M**_ ais il devait être fort pour Feliciano.

 _ **E**_ t ce, même si lui non plus n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de leur grand-père. Il fallait laisser croire au plus jeune que c'était le cas pour l'amener lui aussi à tirer un trait définitif sur leur enfance. C'était douleur pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Aucun.

 _ **L**_ es Boches ne leur en avaient laissé aucun.

 _ **S**_ entant la rage bouillonner dans ses veines, Lovino s'obligea à quelques instants de profondes respirations, une main caressant évasivement la tignasse auburn de son frère. Après un long soupir, il se leva enfin, s'époussetant légèrement en reprenant.

_ C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ?

_ Euh... Pas vraiment, _Fratello_ \- commença le cadet en balbutiant, coupé court par son grand frère.

_ Le 2 juin, c'est dans moins d'un an non ?

_ O-Oui...

_ Alors c'est dans pas longtemps, trancha le brun avant de poursuivre avec un petit sourire. On fera un truc spécial pour tes dix-sept ans.

_ On ira voir la mer ? Quémanda Feliciano avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés...

_ Peut-être. Si on arrive à avoir un _Ausweis_ pour quitter Rome. Ce qui sera sûrement compliqué puisqu'on est très certainement fichés dans la famille d'un ancien Résistant actif. Mais on essayera, promis, conclut Lovino après une courte pause.

 _ **G**_ agné. Le plus jeune afficha un large sourire, sa tristesse s'étant passée. Avec soulagement, l'aîné se dirigea vers la porte en lançant par dessus son épaule à l'attention de Feliciano.

_ Allez. Habille-toi vite fait, je t'emmène chercher le rationnement hebdomadaire.

 _ **L**_ e cadet soupira longuement avec envie, se hâtant d'enfiler une veste en suivant son grand-frère à la trace.

_ J'espère qu'il y aura des _pasta_ cette semaine...

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ ntonio se laissa lourdement retomber sur son canapé avec autant de grâce et d'élégance qu'un pachyderme en fin de vie. Oh, certes, il était loin d'être un pachyderme.

 _ **M**_ ais un individu en fin de vie, ça, oui.

 _ **U**_ ne plainte manqua de lui échapper alors qu'il tendait sans conviction son bras pour attraper le téléphone qui trônait sur une petite table près de lui. Il n'allait pas couper à la colère de Gros Sourcils... L'Espagnol soupira longuement, déjà à bout de nerfs. Il sentait que cela allait lui prendre la tête, et très franchement, il avait autre chose à faire que de se crêper le chignon avec ce _bastardo_.

 _ **D**_ u genre, retrouver des papiers importants.

 _ **I**_ l décrocha le combiné, fit tourner plusieurs fois son doigt dans le petit composeur percé. Tac Tac Tac. Il laissa ensuite sonner deux fois, puis raccrocha et attendit patiemment qu'on rappelle ce qui ne traîna pas en vue du caractère _légèrement_ maniaque de son employeur. Aucun son ne lui parvint du combiné, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait personne au bout. Seulement, ceux qui penseraient cela ne seraient pas des initiés, et ne se douteraient donc pas qu'une personne attendait patiemment une réponse au bout du fil.

_ Britannia Angel.

_ Carriedo, lui répondit une voix un temps soit peu nasillarde et rendue un peu plus aiguë -quoique- par le grésillement de l'appareil après un court instant de pause.

 _ **S**_ on nom cela voulait dire que la ligne était protégée et/ou que son interlocuteur était seul présentement. De son côté, Antonio veillait toujours à être seul lorsqu'il devait prendre contact avec Londres il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'ils soient espionnés. L'Hispanique soupira subtilement, sentant de plus en plus l'heure de son glas sonner alors que le Britannique avec lequel il s'entretenait reprenait, le ton semblant quelque peu gêné de prononcer ces mots.

_ Comment sont les tomates ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

 _ **A**_ ntonio aurait réellement aimé pouvoir répondre qu'elles étaient bien mûres.

_ Les tomates sont cuites, Kirkland.

 _ **O**_ h, un bruit strident de vaisselle qui s'écrase au sol. Il y en a un qui allait devoir investir dans un nouveau service à thé.

_ J'espère que c'est une BLAGUE, Carriedo ! Fulmina Arthur au bout du fil.

_ Tu penses sincèrement que je blaguerais à ce sujet ? Rétorqua le brun d'un ton énervé.

_ Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?! C'était pas un plan compliqué pourtant, _Bloody Hell !_

_ Il y a eu un imprévu, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Quel genre d'imprévu ?

 _ **L**_ 'Espagnol se crispa à ces mots, les mâchoires serrées, et garda le silence. Très mauvaise idée était-ce que d'ignorer ce sale Britton toujours aussi paranoïaque et suspicieux.

_ Carriedo. Réponds, _now_.

_ Un gamin a récupéré les documents avant la ronde de six heures de Beilschmitt. J'y suis pour rien ! Se justifia l'Espagnol alors que son interlocuteur semblait se retenir de véritablement exploser à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Et tu n'as pas songé à sécuriser le périmètre avant ?

_ Il était même pas six heures du matin merde ! Comment aurais-je pu me douter qu'un gosse serait dehors à fouiner à cette heure ?!

_ T'aurais dû prévoir ! _Dammit_ , pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai mis sur cette affaire...

_ A tout hasard, je cite : « parce que [tu] ne supportais plus de me voir à Londres, alors [tu t'es] arrangé pour me faire partir loin, très loin ». Sans rancune, ce sont bien tes mots non ?

 _ **U**_ n long silence lui répondit dans le combiné, signe que le Britannique ne savait quoi répondre. Au loin, comme venue du fond de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Arthur -son bureau très certainement, une espèce de rire étouffé lui parvint faiblement, si bien qu'Antonio crût l'avoir rêvé.

 _ **S**_ auf qu'à l'ouïe de la réaction du blond à ce rire, ce n'était en rien une hallucination de la part de l'Hispanique.

_ _You-_ qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon bureau, _wanker_?! […] _I don't give a damn about what you're saying ! Get out now, fucker !_ […] _W-wait !_ Rends-moi ce téléphone ! Que- _No !_

 _ **U**_ n vacarme pas possible retentit dans le combiné, preuve que le blond bataillait pour la prise du téléphone, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix, bien connue de l'Espagnol, ne réponde gaiement.

_ Tonio, mon ami ! C'est bien toi ?

_ Franny ! Cela fait un bail _mi hermano_ ! Se réjouit le brun, toujours heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Toujours aussi chiant le Rosbif, hein ?

_ Ne m'en parle pas mon cher ! Il est exécrable ces derniers temps... ! Geint le Français avant de couiner de douleur, sûrement frappé par la furie anglaise.

 _ **S**_ 'il y avait bien quelqu'un en qui Antonio avait une confiance aveugle, c'était Francis. Amis de longue date, ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années avant le début de la guerre, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'étudiants, lorsqu'Antonio avait profité de son jeune âge pour « découvrir le monde » et « ouvrir son esprit à la diversité » -c'était du moins ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à dire à ses parents ( Avouez que cela passe tout de même mieux que « Non non, je veux juste passer quelques temps à l'étranger à me bourrer la gueule au vin rouge et à folâtrer avec des donzelles en chaleur ». En tout cas, Mama Carriedo ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir pour de telles raisons... ! ). Cela avait été « l'Amour au premier regard », entre eux. Camarades de beuverie, ils ne lésinaient jamais sur les bêtises, et ceux malgré leurs faibles rentes dues à la crise. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, ne se souciant pas franchement de leur futur et se moquant ouvertement de ce qui se passait autour d'eux -sauf si cela concernait de jolies demoiselles, auquel cas ils étaient toujours tout ouïe.

 _ **E**_ t, ils devaient bien l'avouer, ils étaient, comme beaucoup d'autres en France, de ceux qui avaient bien rit de la montée en puissance de ce « Adolf Hitler ». « La petite teigne moustachue », « Dolfie », « Dodolf », et il en passait. Même si tout cela se produisait à la frontière de leur territoire, ils faisaient mine de ne rien voir. De ne pas savoir. On riait bien de ce petit énergumène agité, qui crachait ses discours dans la langue ignoblement guturale et revêche qu'était l'allemand tout en imitant en de grands gestes les opéras wagnériens. Il fallait dire que c'était à se tordre de rire.

 _ **S**_ auf que la situation avait très vite tourné au vinaigre pour la France.

 _ **D**_ eux semaines. C'était le temps qu'avait nécessité l'invasion de la France par l'Allemagne Nazie après le fiasco de la ligne Maginot. Deux semaines. Moins que la Pologne. Une humiliation sans précédent pour la grande puissance qu'était l'Hexagone. Le Gouvernement qui fuit la capitale.

 _ **L**_ a Honte.

 _ **L**_ es Allemands qui défilent sur les glorieux Champs Élysées. Pétain qui signe l'armistice.

 _ **L**_ a Honte.

 _ **L**_ 'Alsace et la Moselle annexées. La population opprimée, affamée. Rabaissée au rang de peuple inférieur et soumis à l'Allemagne. Aux Aryens. A la race supérieure.

 _ **L**_ a Honte. La Honte. La Honte.

 _ **P**_ eu après, les grandes lignes de l'idéologie aryenne leur était parvenue, à Paris. La grandeur des héritiers de l'ancien peuple Germain, les blonds aux yeux bleus. La classification des races inférieures. Comment les Allemands leur ordonnaient, le plus possible, de « se reproduire entres êtres supérieurs pour purifier la glorieuse race ».

 _ **T**_ rès vite, Francis s'était retrouvé mêlé à ces histoires de « purification raciale ». Blond aux yeux bleus et au visage d'Ange, pas bien étonnant, direz-vous. Vous êtes si naïfs que c'en est mignon.

« _**L**_ 'Affaire Francis », comme ils se plaisaient à la nommer, témoignait à elle-seule du vice qui rongeait cette idéologie nazie. Peu de personne le savent sûrement – et si Francis n'en avait pas fait les frais, Antonio l'ignorerait très certainement encore, mais ces fanatiques avaient créé ce qui pouvait être assimilé à des « usines de reproduction aryenne ». En clair, ils avaient ouvert des maisons closes un peu partout dans les territoires conquis, y enfermaient de jolies jeunes filles correspondant aux critères de la race supérieure, et les forçaient littéralement à se reproduire avec des Aryens choisis sur le carreau pour faire proliférer la race aryenne. Quel rapport avec Francis, demanderez-vous. Effectivement, si l'on s'arrête là, il n'y en a pas. Mais le fait est que ces hommes, qui vouent une haine immodérée aux « Dégénérés », ne peuvent pourtant pas renier leur nature d'homme, avec ses désirs et ses frustrations qui peuvent être assouvis par une femme.

 _ **O**_ u un homme.

 _ **L**_ 'Affaire vous apparaît plus claire à présent, non ? Si seulement cela pouvait être une plaisanterie... Ces hommes pensaient donc que pour amoindrir leur dégénérescence, ils devaient se trouver un partenaire de la race supérieure. C'est ainsi que Francis avait passé près d'une année enfermé dans un de ces lieux sordides, puis que, par un concours de circonstances, ils avaient fini par se retrouver un matin dans un des nombreux couloirs du Parlement londonien. Antonio ne connaissait que les grandes lignes de ces événements, et son frère de cœur se gardait bien d'en parler. Mais même s'il était vraiment curieux à ce sujet, l'Espagnol respectait le silence du blond. S'il ne voulait pas lui en parler maintenant, c'était son choix. Et il n'avait rien a y dire.

 _ **D**_ epuis leurs retrouvailles -l'Hispanique travaillait déjà aux services des renseignements britanniques, Francis s'était progressivement joint aux affaires concernant la Résistance en territoire français son bon vivant et sa loyauté s'attirant les faveurs de son entourage malgré ses origines de « Froggy » lui permirent finalement de devenir l'un des principaux coordinateurs de la Résistance Française à Londres. Ou plus précisément, il faisait le job dont personne ne voulait c'est-à-dire servir d'intermédiaire entres ses contacts Français et le terrible coordinateur britannique Arthur Kirkland.

 _ **T**_ outes les autres tentatives de bonne entente avec ce dernier s'étaient soldées par un cuisant échec, cet espèce d'ermite ronchon, cynique et pas aimable pour un sou envoyant tous les coordinateurs français au tapis en à peine quelques semaines de travail commun – pour surmenage, paraît-il. Enfin, toujours était-il que cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'une année complète que les deux hommes se côtoyaient tous les jours, et même si l'on avait plusieurs fois frôlé une nouvelle Guerre de cent ans entres eux le Français tenait bon et supportait plutôt bien son homologue britannique tout bonnement imbuvable du point de vue de l'Hispanique.

 _ **E**_ t si vous voulez son avis, il lui semblait également qu'Arthur trouvait de moins en moins désagréable la présence du « Frog » à ses côtés.

_ On ne le refera plus à présent, il est trop vieux pour ça ! Rit Francis alors que ses paroles étaient accompagnées d'un cri outré du britannique qui luttait toujours pour récupérer le combiné.

_ Je suis plus jeune que toi, _shit beard_!

_ Ce que tu es vulgaire, Thuthur, soupira le blond, le surnom faisant pouffer l'Espagnol.

_ _D-don't call me that, stupid Frenchie !_

_ Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper, enfin !

 _ **U**_ ne série de protestation houleuse fusa de nouveau, alors qu'Antonio soupirait sur son téléphone. Irrécupérables, ces deux-là.

_ Franny, repasse-moi Gros Sourcils, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

_ Oui m'sieur ! Babilla le blond avant de reprendre d'un ton sournois. Je te rappellerais plus tard, on pourra parler des jolies Italiennes comme ça hm ?

_ Oui oui, si tu v-

_ Mais aïe ! Arrête, Arthur ! Espèce de hooligan mal appris !

 _ **L**_ a voix du Français fût bien vite écartée du combiné malgré ses vives protestations et ses cris outrés, alors que l'Anglais reprenait le contrôle du téléphone. Cependant, la discussion ne s'éternisa pas plus, et Arthur se contenta simplement de lui dicter ses prochaines directives ou plus précisément ce qu'Antonio comptait faire depuis le début.

_ Bref. Retrouve ses documents dans les plus brefs délais ou on sera vraiment dans la merde, Carriedo.

_ J'avais pas besoin de tes lumières pour le savoir, merci bien, ironisa le brun.

_ Je suis sérieux, Antonio ! A la prochaine connerie tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes, et moi avec ! Je peux pas te couvrir sans cesse ! Alors tiens-toi à carreau, compris ?

_ Compris, répondit finalement l'Hispanique après une courte pause. Je te recontacte quand j'ai des nouvelles.

_ De bonnes nouvelles, si possible.

 _ **E**_ t sans autre forme de jugement, le blond raccrocha, laissant Antonio seul avec ses pensées. Après avoir reposé le téléphone sur son meuble, l'Espagnol se laissa basculer sur le canapé, les yeux fixés au plafond, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

 _ **Q**_ ue faire pour retrouver ces documents ? Il n'avait ni le nom, ni l'adresse de son petit « voleur ». Rien donc qui puisse l'aider à l'identifier et à le pister, si ce n'était sa description physique. Mais il ne pouvait pas arpenter au hasard les rues de Rome des jours durant en espérant tomber sur lui ! Non. Il devait exister un autre moyens .

 _ **R** éfléchis Antonio... Réfléchis... !_

 _ **I**_ l lui fallait un moyen assez rapide d'identifier quelqu'un avec une simple description physique. Un portrait serait l'idéal... Ou une photographie tout au plus. Même sans couleur, les principales caractéristiques physiologiques demeuraient encrées sur le papier.

 _ **M**_ ais où trouver une photographie de ce jeune homme... ? Un jeune homme mineur, qui visiblement ne faisait pas les Jeunesses... Il ne pouvait donc pas fouiller dans les archives de l'enrôlement.

 _ **Q**_ uelque chose de similaire à l'enrôlement... Un moment où on aurait classifié la population... Où on l'aurait recensée...

 _ **M**_ inute.

 _ **A**_ ntonio se redressa d'un bond, les yeux brillants. La voilà, sa solution ! Le recensement de la population romaine à l'entrée de l'Italie dans l'alliance militaire de l'Axe ! Ces dossiers devaient être conservés à la Kommandantur... Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Hispanique.

 _ **I**_ l avait exactement la personne vers qui se tourner pour s'infiltrer dans les archives de la Kommandantur sans se faire remarquer.

 _ **L**_ 'Espagnol se jeta cette fois-ci sur son téléphone, composant rapidement la ligne directe du bureau du jeune Lieutenant, qui ne tarda pas à répondre – comme son employeur britannique, drôle de coïncidence pour deux maniaques, non ?

_ Beilschmitt.

_ Ludwig, j'ai besoin de consulter les dossiers du recensement de 1938. Cela pourrait me permettre de retrouver notre voleur. Maintenant, lâcha de but en blanc Antonio, prenant de court l'Allemand qui bafouilla un instant.

_ C-c'est que... Là, maintenant... Enfin, je suis occupé... Ce n'est pas possible...

_ Quand cela sera-t-il possible dans ce cas ? Continua sèchement le brun.

_ D-demain. Demain matin, au retour de la ronde de six heures. Je t'y accompagnerai moi-même, promis le jeune homme.

_ C'est trop aimable, voyons, railla légèrement l'Espagnol avant de se reprendre.

 _ **A**_ près tout, c'était le petit frère de son employeur allemand s'il le froissait, il aurait des ennuis.

_ Au fait, Ludwig. Sais-tu quand Gilbert rentrera à Rome ?

_ Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? S'étonna l'Aryen au bout du fil. Étrange, cela fait pourtant des semaines qu'il me bassine avec ça...

_ Alors, quand ? S'impatienta le brun.

_ Dans deux ou trois jours. Une semaine, tout au plus.

 _ **L**_ e cœur de l'Hispanique manqua un battement tant il s'était emballé d'un coup. Et, d'une voix un peu moins assurée, il souffla à Ludwig avant de raccrocher.

_ On a intérêt à vite mettre la main sur ses documents, Luddy.

 **xXx**

 _xXx Septembre 1943, Vienne xXx_

 _ **I**_ l était en retard. Très en retard. La représentation avait commencé depuis déjà une bonne demi heure, et il entrait seulement dans la loge, au balcon, qu'il avait réservée il y avait bien de cela plusieurs semaines au _Weiner Staatsoper_.

 _ **A**_ près tout, on se battait presque, dans l'aristocratie autrichienne, pour assister à un concert de la -magnifique- pianiste soliste de l'orchestre philharmonique de Vienne.

 _ **A**_ vec un léger soupir soulagé, Gilbert se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil confortablement rembourré, et s'attela à ôter ses gants de cuir noirs puis à desserrer un temps soit peu sa longue veste de SS. Ayant ôté son couvre-chef en entrant dans l'Opéra, il s'attira quelques regards intrigués de ses voisins de balcon, auxquels il répondit par un sourire aimable avant qu'on ne le salue immanquablement avec respect. Et ces gens-là avaient tout à fait raison.

 _ **I**_ l vallait mieux avoir les faveurs d'un _Generaloberst_ plutôt que de lui déplaire.

 _ **U**_ n nouveau soupir lui échappa alors que son regard se posait un instant sur ses insignes oranges, puis sur celles, plus récentes, rouges carmins. S'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie qui lui parvenait tant de la fosse que de la scène.

 _ **L**_ a salve d'applaudissements que reçurent les musiciens à la fin de la représentation le sortit de son demi-coma psychadélique, alors que machinalement il se mit lui aussi à applaudir, peut-être même deux fois plus fort qu'une personne normale. Après tout, rien d'exceptionnel ; il était génial, non ?

 _ **I**_ l se hâta ensuite de sortir, même s'il fût une nouvelle fois retenu à plusieurs reprises pour quelques salutations bien trop formelles et flatteuses pour être sincères. Il mit donc un certain temps à sortir du bâtiment ; preuve étant qu'il ne dût pas attendre la personne qu'il était venue voir, contrairement à cette dernière, dont la fine silhouette gracile épousée par une longue robe noire au dos nu et aux épaules couvertes d'un châle léger se découpait aisément sur la façade illuminée de l'opéra. Les reflets dorés sur les bijoux de la Belle créaient de petits éclats scintillants dans la nuit.

 _ **U**_ n large sourire au coin des lèvres, l'Albinos descendit rapidement les quelques marches menant au trottoir de l'avenue viennoise _Goethegasse_ , jusqu'à se présenter à hauteur de la jeune femme en se découvrant.

_ _Guten Abend, süBere Fraulein,_ dit-il d'un ton malicieux, offrant un baise-main à sa compagne.

_ _Guten Abend, Gilbert,_ lui répondit-on. J'ai bien failli attendre, dis-moi.

_ Désolé pour ça, Maggie. J'ai été retenu à l'intérieur.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu non plus au balcon lorsque je suis montée sur scène, ajouta ladite Maggie en haussant un sourcil.

_ Encore une fois, retenu au travail et en arrivant ici. Ah, mais tu comprends, Princesse, tout le monde veut serrer la main de ma géniale personne ! Rit l'Allemand en offrant son bras à sa compagne, qui l'accepta sans objection.

_ Tu ne perds donc jamais une occasion de te vanter, hein ? Commenta l'Autrichienne avec un petit soupir amusé.

_ Je ne me vante pas, j'énumère mes qualités en toute humilité. Nuance !

_ Nous avons une vision différente de l'humilité alors.

_ Sûrement même, kesese~ En tout cas, tu es resplendissante, ce soir, complimenta Gilbert en observant une nouvelle fois de haut en bas la jeune femme à son bras.

_ Je sais, répondit avec un sourire malicieux la demoiselle.

_ _Mein Gott_ , on aurait dit moi ! Rit l'Albinos.

_ Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur ma personne, apparemment.

_ Je te traînerai en Enfeeeeeer~ éructa Gilbert d'une voix exagérément grave, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Une voiture pour raccompagner la Dame ?

_ Volontiers. Je ne me sens pas de rentrer à pied, soupira la jeune femme en venant poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Albinos.

 _ **A**_ vec un sourire, Gilbert laissa sa compagne se reposer alors qu'il levait un bras pour signifier qu'ils avaient besoin d'un véhicule. Et bien sûr, on ne peut décemment rien refuser à un haut-gradé de la Wehrmacht. Aussi, ils n'attendirent que peu avant de s'installer à l'arrière d'une berline Volkswagen, qui roula bientôt en direction de l'hôtel particulier viennois bientôt centenaire de la famille von Edelstein. Hôtel particulier qui était à présent la propriété de l'unique héritière de la fortune familiale : la jeune, magnifique et génialissime comtesse Magdalena von Edelstein, pianiste émérite dont on vantait les talents partout à travers le Reich.

 _ **B**_ on. Certes, ils avaient tenté d'être discrets. Au début. C'est-à-dire à peine quelques semaines. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, que le jeune – et superbe. Et génialissimement génial – prodige de la Wehrmacht avait été vu plusieurs fois avec à son bras la belle aristocrate Autrichienne.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos soupira doucement, laissant le vrombissement de la voiture le bercer silencieusement, une main caressant délicatement les mèches chocolat de sa compagne.

_ Tu es arrivé très en retard, tout à l'heure ? Demanda Magdalena, en relevant la tête vers Gilbert.

_ J'ai manqué tout le premier morceau. Le Bruckner, expliqua l'Allemand avec un sourire. Mais j'ai écouté le reste. Et je dois dire que j'ai particulièrement aimé la troisième pièce. Une Fantaisie de Bach, non ?

_ Exact, confirma la jeune femme avant de continuer. Est-ce une simple coïncidence si c'est le seul que tu aies entendu que j'ai joué en soliste ? S'amusa-t-elle.

_ Et si c'était le cas ? Je suis venu pour t'écouter toi, pas les autres, Maggie. Et puis, je n'y peux rien si tu es aussi géniale que moi, et que les autres, ne t'arrivant pas à la cheville, sont éclipsés par ton jeu.

 _ **U**_ n petit rire traversa les fines lèvres colorées de rouge, alors que les deux améthystes parées de lunettes brillèrent de malice.

_ C'est adorable, Gil. Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire attendri, venant placer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'Albinos.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se laissa faire sans broncher, un petit sourire fier au coin des lèvres. Puis, une pensée lui retraversa l'esprit alors qu'ils se séparaient.

_ Dis-moi, Maggie... On m'a annoncé que je devais rentrer, dans quelques jours, et-

_ Et tu voudrais que je t'accompagnes, termina la brune.

_ ... Euh, oui ?

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand fût pris de court par la réponse de l'Autrichienne, qui semblait s'amuser plus que de raison à le taquiner. Cette dernière sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle reprit rapidement.

_ Cela devrait être possible. Après tout, je pense être en mesure de donner quelques concerts, là-bas.

_ Quand même ! S'ils ne te laissent pas jouer, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun goût ! Et au pire, j'irais moi-même le leur demander. Cordialement. Et sans faire d'histoires, promis, rajouta-t-il progressivement sous le regard perçant de sa compagne.

_ L'uniforme ? Rit la brune.

_ Toujours, _Schatzie_.

 _ **U**_ n autre rire fit écho à ses paroles, alors que Magdalena se serrait de nouveau contre lui. L'Albinos ferma les yeux, apaisé. Il était réellement impatient. Il allait enfin revoir son petit Lulu ! Après un an d'absence !

 _ **I**_ l était grand temps que l'Aigle rentre au nid. A Rome.

* * *

Lexique :

→ _Fratello_ : frère ( italien )

→ _cazzo_ : putain ( italien )

→ Nonno : Papy ( italien )

→ _I don't give a damn about what you're saying_ : Je me fous de ce que tu dis ( anglais )

→ _don't call me that_ : M'appelle pas comme ça ( anglais )

→ _Bloody Hell_ : euh... Juron britannique, équivalent de Bordel.

→ _Dammit_ : putain ( anglais )

→ _mi hermano_ : mon frère ( espagnol )

→ _Guten Abend_ : Bonsoir ( allemand )

→ _süBere Fraulein_ : adorable / délicieuse demoiselle ( dans un sens mi affectueux, mi « trop poli » )

→ _Schatzie_ : Trésor ( allemand )

 **xXx**

→ Un Ausweis est un laisser passer qui était nécessaire pour n'importe quel déplacement en dehors de votre ville. Sinon vous étiez recalé à la sortie par les postes fixes allemands.

→ Les insignes oranges désignent les membres de la police politique ( Gestapo en l'occurence pour Gilbert ). Ajoutés aux insignes rouges carmins, qui indiquent qu'il fait partie de l'Etat-Major Allemand. En gros il a un grade qui dépote sa grand-mère, du coup vaut mieux être son ami que son ennemi sinon t'as de grandes chances de finir soit à la question soit avec une balle dans la nuque.

→ Petite note si ça vous intéresse : les morceaux interprétés par Autriche dans la partie 4 sont, dans l'ordre :

_ une pièce pour piano seul " Errinerung " de Anton Bruckner ;

_ le concerto pour piano n°1 de Ludwig van Beethoven ;

_ la Fantaisie chromatique et Fugue en Do mineur de Jean-Sébastien Bach ;

_ et le concerto pour piano n°5 de Ludwig van Beethoven.

Ces trois compositeurs étaient " autorisés " à être joués sous le Troisième Reich, parce qu'ils étaient Allemands et qu'ils n'avaient pas composé de la " Entartete Musik " ( musique dégénérée ). Vous pouvez les retrouver sur la Playlist de Bella Ciao, dont le lien figure dans l'introduction de ce chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Lolilol, le jeu de mot entre le symbole royal de la Prusse et celui impérial de l'Empire Romain, tu la sens ma grosse culture générale hein ? Tu la sens bien ! *ahem***

 **Vous vous rendez compte que j'écris alors que je suis sensée réviser un contrôle d'Histoire médiévale pour lundi et un partiel blanc d'Histoire ancienne pour mercredi ? ARGH !**

 **Je suis si fatiguée... ;^;**

 **Bon. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours, et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de mes temps de publication qui se font de PLUS en PLUS longs... Ne me haïssez pas ;^;**

 **Moi j'vous nems toujours, hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours très très plaisir !**

 **J'vous fais de gros poutoux baveux sur les deux joues et je vous dis au prochain chapitre~**


	4. Chapitre III : La Belle piégée

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 de Bella Ciao ! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic semble vous plaire ( même si elle part déjà en couille, si je puis dire, par rapport au scénario initial. M'enfin, le jour où je suivrai un scénario à la lettre, il neigera des lamas. )**

 **BREF.**

 **Oui, je sais. A toutes celles et ceux qui suivent aussi Der Fall von Deutschland et qui commencent à râler derrière leur écran du style « Ouiiiiii, mais ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on attend DFVD12, t'abuses, tu pourrais faire un effort au niveau du rythme de parution, parce que franchement c'est pas cool, concentre-toi sur DFVD au lieu d'écrire BC, pis de toute façon t'es nulle j'me désabonne. » Bon déjà, vous désabonnez pas plz, j'vous donne un cookie pour que vous restiez ;w; Plus sérieusement, la FAC me prend tout mon temps, et quand j'en ai et que je ne travaille pas... Je dors pour rattraper les heures de sommeil que j'ai en retard. Je sais qu'on a eu une semaine de vacances, maiiiiiis ok là j'ai pas d'excuse. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je fais ce que je peux avec le peu de temps que j'ai ( faut dire que l'inspi n'est pas au rendez-vous non plus... ), que oui, contrairement à d'autres auteurs, je n'ai JAMAIS de chapitres de réserve ( choix personnel, ndlr ) et que du coup lorsque je ne peux pas écrire la fréquence de parution s'allonge considérablement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'écris plus du tout ! Loin de là ! Je suis juste extrêmement fatiguée, du coup j'écris et travaille moins efficacement, du coup je stresse tant par rapport à vous que par rapport à mes études, du coup je dors moins et je me fatigue de plus en plus, etc etc. C'est un cercle vicieux quoi.**

 **Bon... Désolée, très longue introduction, mais je sais pas, je ressentais le besoin d'expliquer ça.**

 **On se remet dans l'ambiance WW2 tout aussi joyeuse ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve pour les notes de fin !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS :**

 _LA BELLE PIÉGÉE  
_

 _ **xXx Septembre 1943, Rome ( Italie ) xXx**_

 _ **A**_ ntonio expira doucement dans l'air glacial des matinées italiennes, regardant évasivement le nuage de condensation voleter vers le ciel encore masqué par les ombres de la nuit. Son chapeau de feutre légèrement descendu sur son front pour cacher ses yeux, emmitouflé du mieux qu'il pouvait dans son trench-coat et les poings fermement enfoncés dans ses poches, il attendait patiemment devant une entrée secondaire de la Kommandantur romaine que Ludwig ne daigne venir le chercher.

 _ **E**_ t non, il n'avait absolument pas l'air ridicule, à se dandiner de haut en bas et d'une jambe à l'autre pour tenter désespérément de se réchauffer.

 _ **L**_ a serrure de la porte claqua enfin, et le visage encore quelque peu juvénile de l'Allemand apparût presque immédiatement. Il s'écarta rapidement pour laisser son vis-à-vis frigorifié entrer au chaud, et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui après avoir vérifié discrètement que personne ne les avait vu.

« En toute logique, on ne devrait croiser personne à cette heure. Mais il va quand même falloir être discrets. Et rapides. Et-

_ J'ai compris, Luddy, le coupa l'Espagnol. T'inquiète de rien, je gère, le rassura-t-il ensuite en voyant la mine soucieuse du Germain.

_ Très bien... Suis moi. »

 _ **L**_ e blond les mena dans les couloirs du chef-lieu nazi à Rome, empruntant des escaliers pour descendre trois étages sous terre, vérifiant à chaque intersection qu'ils ne croiseraient personne, jusqu'à arriver enfin à la salle des archives tant convoitée par Antonio. Le jeune lieutenant enfonça lentement la clé dans la serrure, s'appliquant à déverrouiller les 3 points successifs de la clenche, et ouvrit enfin la marche pour entrer dans la pièce.

 _ **L**_ 'ampoule suspendue au plafond grésilla un instant avant de fixer sa lumière jaunâtre dans la pièce confinée. C'était une salle d'archives assez banale, après réflexion. De longues étagères étaient alignées parallèlement et de manière rigoureusement régulière dans la largeur de la pièce. La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés donnait dans le coin inférieur gauche de la réserve. Une pièce sombre, puant sans surprise le renfermé, et semblant avoir quelques petits soucis d'humidité. Génial.

« On a une dizaine, une vingtaine de minutes grand maximum pour trouver ce qu'on cherche, précisa Ludwig en se retournant vers son camarade.

_ Faisable, souffla le brun en déposant son chapeau sur une minuscule table qui traînait là il ne savait pourquoi. Cherche les dossiers du recensement de 1938. Les jeunes entre 12 et 21 ans. »

 _ **D**_ 'un geste entendu, le blond se mit immédiatement à la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée, et Antonio commença lui aussi à inspecter chaque étagère rangée par rangée le plus vite qu'il pouvait, lisant en diagonale les quelques indications sur le contenu des dossiers classés parfaitement correctement que les Allemands avaient laissé derrière eux.

 _ **T**_ ous des maniaques de l'organisation, hein.

« Trouvé ! »

 _ **L**_ 'exclamation du jeune Aryen fit sursauter l'Espagnol, qui manqua d'en lâcher le dossier qu'il feuilletait – et qu'il reposa donc à la hâte – avant de se presser aux côtés de Ludwig.

« Parfait ! On a plus qu'à toutes les examiner une par une... commenta le brun en feuilletant déjà les premières fiches d'identité – impeccablement rangées par ordre alphabétique, naturellement. Souviens-toi : on cherche un jeune homme qui avait au maximum 15 ans à l'époque, les yeux couleur ambre et les cheveux auburn, avec une mèche qui boucle bizarrement vers le haut.

_ Compris ! »

 _ **A**_ ntonio ne sut jamais combien de photos il avait observé ce jour-là. Tant qu'il ne les avait pas compté, et qu'il en eut mal aux yeux. Des garçons et des filles, de l'enfant au presque adulte, dont les feuilles étaient immanquablement annotées et/ou agrafées. Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais voir le bout de ses dossiers, l'une des fiches attira son attention. Un jeune homme, aux yeux ambrés et aux cheveux auburn, avec une mèche bouclant bizarrement... C'était lui !

 _ **A**_ vec un petit cri de joie, l'Espagnol extirpa précautionneusement la fiche, et remarqua aussitôt qu'elle était agrafée au dos d'une autre. Et à bien y regarder, quelque chose n'allait pas sur la photo de la fiche qui l'avait intrigué. La mèche « spéciale » bouclait vers le bas.

 _ **P**_ lissant les yeux, le brun inspecta alors la deuxième fiche, et resta muet devant la photo de celle-ci. Les deux jeunes garçons se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau... ! Et le seul signe distinctif qui existait entre eux pour les dissocier était la mèche « spéciale ».

 _ **A**_ insi que l'air adorablement candide du plus jeune, mais peu importait.

« Lovino et Feliciano Vargas... lit Antonio en examinant les deux fiches en parallèle. Nés respectivement les 18 septembre 1925 et 2 juin 1927 à Rome... Parents décédés en hiver 1931... 13 et 11 ans en 1938-

_ Ils ont donc 18 et 16 ans maintenant, en déduisit Ludwig.

_ Ouais, dit vaguement le brun en continuant sa lecture. Il y a plusieurs photographies dans le dossiers. Une photo tous les 2 ans environ.

_ J'ai du mal à imaginer que ce type a un an de moins que moi... souffla l'Allemand en prenant délicatement la plus récente des photos du frère cadet entres ses doigts. Et que l'autre a un an de plus... !

_ C'est pas non plus comme si tu faisais très mature, Luddy, ricana l'Espagnol, les yeux toujours rivés sur les papiers.

_ Je ne sais pas comment le prendre...

_ A toi de voir~ »

 _ **L**_ e blond soupira longuement, s'avouant vaincu face à la bêtise d'un des amis de son frère. En même temps, pour être ami avec son frère, il fallait être au moins aussi stupide que lui. Au moins. Et aussi génial que lui. Enfin bref.

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique tapota légèrement le coin supérieur droit d'une des fiches des deux frères, intrigué par la pastille noire qui y était marquée au gros feutre.

« Dis moi Luddy, la marque noire là, ça veut dire quoi ? »

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule du brun, observant un quart de seconde la marque noire avant de plisser les yeux, crispé.

« Traître.

_ Pardon ?

_ La pastille noire, c'est celle qui indique l'appartenance à un mouvement d'opposition – à la Résistance quoi – de l'individu lui-même ou d'un membre de sa famille.

_ Les deux sont marqués...

_ Les pastilles ont été mises en fonction début 1940. Ils ont dû être catégorisés à ce moment-là. Et, maintenant que tu le dis, le nom de Vargas me dit quelque chose...

_ Déjà entendu ? »

 _ **L**_ e blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant réfléchir un moment, puis brusquement il s'enfonça entre les étagères des archives, vers les rangées qu'il avait déjà inspectées. Antonio l'y suivit, les fiches des deux Italiens dans les mains, et l'y trouva en train de feuilleter un énorme dossier.

« Euh... Luddy ? Tu fais quoi au juste là ?

_ C'est le registre des exécutions de 1942... Là ! Vargas Romain ! »

 _ **L**_ e jeune lieutenant tendit le livre au brun, qui le réceptionna pour y lire les informations concernant ce Romain Vargas.

« 51 ans, Résistant. Pendu pour l'exemple en place publique le 4 septembre 1942, expliqua Ludwig à mesure que l'Espagnol s'informait.

_ Le fameux parent résistant ?

_ Très certainement. Cela justifierait la pastille noire. Ou alors ce sont eux-même des Résistants.

_ Honnêtement, tu penses qu'ils ont une tête à poser des bombes sur les chemins de fer ? Demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie Antonio, même s'il s'était crispé de manière imperceptible.

_ Non. Surtout ce Feliciano, rit légèrement le blond. Il a l'air bien trop innocent pour cela.

_ Je suis du même avis, mentit l'Espagnol avant de demander à propos de Romain Vargas. Comment as-tu pu te souvenir de ça ?

_ Première exécution de mon frère. Gilbert m'en a parlé pendant des semaines avant et après. »

 _ **A**_ ntonio lâcha un petit « Oh », refermant le dossier pour laisser son cadet le remettre à sa place. Ils retournèrent ensuite au niveau des recensements, et l'Hispanique sortit de la poche de son manteau un petit carnet et un stylo.

« Je note leur adresse – en espérant que ce soit toujours la bonne...

_ Hm. »

 _ **G**_ ribouillant rapidement la dite adresse, le brun se tourna de nouveau vers son camarade pour lui demander les deux fiches, ce que le plus jeune fit sans broncher, les joues légèrement rouges. Ainsi, les dossiers remis à leur place, ils purent ressortir tranquillement des archives, que le blond referma aussitôt à clé derrière eux.

« Ne perdons pas une seconde, dit Ludwig après s'être éclairci la voix.

_ Attendons plutôt l'heure de midi, rétorque l'Espagnol en réfléchissant. Comme ça, on est sûrs qu'ils seront là tous les deux.

_ Ce n'est pas faux...

_ Rendez-vous devant les grilles du _foro romano_ à midi pile. Ils habitent juste à côté.

_ D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

 _ **L**_ e brun salua rapidement l'Allemand, et se hâta de sortir de la Kommandantur, ne supportant qu'un temps limité l'atmosphère oppressante des lieux. Il laissait derrière lui Ludwig, qui poussa un long soupir de soulagement, sa main droite glissant doucement dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau noir.

 _ **H**_ eureusement pour lui, Antonio ne l'avait pas vu y glisser la photographie de Feliciano Vargas.

 **xXx**

 _ **F**_ eliciano chantonnait gaiement dans la cuisine, égouttant minutieusement les spaghettis qu'il venait de faire cuire au-dessus de l'évier. Il les versa ensuite dans un large plat, puis jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à l'horloge murale. Elle indiquait midi vingt Lovino n'allait plus tarder à présent.

 _ **L**_ e cadet fit un tour dans le garde-manger, et en sortit une tranche de parmesan, qu'il entreprit de râper à son retour dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il avait les mains couvertes de minuscules copeaux de fromage, la sonnette de la porte retentit brusquement dans toute la maison, le faisant soupirer légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Comme à son habitude, Lovino avait oublié sa clé.

 _ **U**_ n torchon dans les mains pour essuyer ces dernières, le jeune homme se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, s'étonnant intérieurement que son grand frère ne soit pas littéralement en train de violer avec son doigt la pauvre sonnette qui n'avait rien demandé, comme toutes les fois auparavant où il avait oublié le Saint Graal de la serrure. Il ouvrit donc lui-même la porte, accompagnant son joli sourire d'un joyeux « _Fratello_! ».

 _ **Q**_ uelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir à la porte deux parfaits inconnus.

 _ **U**_ n grand blond aux yeux bleus, baraqué comme une armoire à glace, le visage encore marqué par l'enfance et à la large carrure taillée dans un uniforme noir de jais, archétype de l'Aryen et un homme typé hispanique, aux cheveux presque noirs et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert profond ombragé par un chapeau de feutre, le corps enveloppé dans un trench-coat beige qui s'étirait au maximum au niveau de ses épaules la Squadre. Tout deux arboraient le brassard rouge écarlate à la svastika au biceps gauche lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait surpris le brun en train de l'enfiler, et avait cru déceler sur son visage, l'espace d'un instant, une étincelle de dégoût.

 _ **I**_ l avait sûrement rêvé.

 _ **L**_ e sourire du jeune Italien se ternit légèrement, muet de surprise, alors qu'intérieurement il se sentait paniquer. Que devait-il faire ? Où était Lovino ? Pourquoi ces hommes étaient-ils là ? Que leur voulaient-ils ? S'obligeant à respirer calmement et à ne rien laisser paraître, Feliciano afficha de nouveau un large sourire, s'interposant toutefois subtilement entre l'intérieur de la maisonnée et les deux inconnus qui lui faisaient face.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Lovino Vargas ? Demanda le brun.

_ N-non... Feliciano, son frère. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ne me dites pas qu'il a bousculé l'un de vous et qu'il ne s'est pas excusé... ! Je lui ai pourtant déjà dit de faire attention lorsqu'il court dans la rue pour ne pas rentrer en retard...

_ Rien de tout ça, Monsieur Vargas, ne vous en faites pas, répondit son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire rassurant. Cependant, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec votre frère, si possible.

_ Il n'est pas encore rentré, je suis désolé... Nous n'avions plus de tomates en réserve, alors il est parti en chercher.

_ En chercher... ? Demanda Antonio d'un air suspicieux.

_ O-oui. Chez des amis. Il va les leur échanger c-contre, euh... Du fromage je crois... Ou du pain... !

 _ **M**_ _oui... M_ _arché noir plutôt._ Un regard en biais vers Ludwig lui apprit que le blond pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Mais heureusement pour le jeune homme, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça ils allaient donc faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

_ Je vois...

_ Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'a rien fait de grave ? S'inquiéta le cadet des deux frères.

_ Non, vraiment. Nous voulons simplement lui parler, confirma cette fois-ci le grand blond, qui accorda lui aussi un sourire – certes plus timide – au jeune Italien.

_ Vous m'en voyez soulagé... soupira doucement Feliciano en répondant au sourire de l'Allemand par l'un des siens, débordant de gentillesse et de candeur. Oh ! Entrez donc, vous devez mourir de froid ! Ajouta-t-il en s'écartant de l'entrée. »

 _ **L**_ es deux hommes le remercièrent en pénétrant dans la maison, ôtant leurs couvre-chefs et se délestant de leurs manteaux, qu'ils posèrent - sous la gouverne de Feliciano - sur des chaises.

« Lovino ne devrait plus tarder, à présent.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda évasivement le brun.

_ Oh, oui ! Il est réglé pour prendre ses repas à heure fixe. Et l'heure du déjeuner, c'est midi et demi ! »

 _ **A**_ peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas, claquant contre le mur en faisant sursauter les deux hommes, tandis que le plus jeune reprenait avec un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais !

_ Feli ! Depuis quand tu fermes pas la porte d'entrée à clé ? _Cazzo_ , je te l'ai déjà dit, que c'est dangereux ! Râla une voix qu'Antonio et Ludwig reconnurent immédiatement.

_ _Fratello_! S'écria le cadet en se hâtant dans l'entrée, prenant son frère à part alors que ce dernier était encore en train d'ôter ses chaussures. _Fratello_ , il y a deux hommes qui sont là pour te parler ! Continua-t-il en chuchotant.

_ Quoi ? Tu fais rentrer des inconnus chez nous maintenant ?!

_ C'est des gens de la police ! Je pouvais pas leur claquer la porte au nez ! »

 _ **D**_ iscrètement, l'aîné se pencha sur le côté pour observer les deux nouveaux venus. Il se ravisa aussitôt, affolé.

« _Minchia_... !

_ Quoi ?

_ Les deux gars-là... C'est le Lieutenant Beilschmitt et le gars d'hier matin... !

_ Celui des documents... ?

_ Oui ! Ils m'ont retrouvé... Mais comment ils ont fait... ?! Q- »

 _ **L**_ es deux frères furent interrompus par l'arrivée dans le couloir d'Antonio, tout sourire, ainsi que de Ludwig.

« Lovino Vargas, c'est bien cela ?

_ Ouais. Et vous êtes ? Répondit froidement le jeune Italien, méfiant au possible et sur le qui-vive, désignant à la fois Antonio et Ludwig.

_ _Fratello_ , s'il te plaît... !

_ Des personnes venues spécialement pour vous parler, répondit avec un petit sourire en coin l'Espagnol.

_ Oh, il ne fallait pas, voyons ! Railla le brun en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, adressant un sourire odieux à son interlocuteur.

_ _F-Fratello_...

_ Feliciano, vous permettez que je vous emprunte votre frère pour m'entretenir avec lui ?

_ O-oui, bien sûr... !

_ Et moi on me demande pas mon avis ?! S'indigna Lovino.

_ En attendant, vous pourrez faire la conversation avec Ludwig. Vous verrez, il est un peu timide, mais pas méchant pour un sou ! L'ignora le brun en continuant de s'adresser au plus jeune.

_ D'accord ! Rit le cadet de mon cœur. Allez dans la chambre de _Fratello_ , vous y serez tranquilles !

_ Mais non ! S'époumona en vain l'aîné.

_ Lovino ! S'il te plaît, fais ce qu'ils te disent, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Se fâcha le plus jeune en haussant brusquement la voix, poings sur les hanches. »

 _ **P**_ eu habitué à voir le si gentil petit Feliciano contrarié, Lovino obtempéra sans plus discuter, agrippant le bras de l'Espagnol pour le guider rapidement à l'étage. Le jeune Italien quant à lui se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé, et se retourna tout sourire vers le seul invité qui demeurait patiemment debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, n'ayant osé intervenir durant la discussion.

« Alors vous vous appelez Ludwig Beilschmitt, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur une fois que les deux plus âgés furent hors de portée de leurs oreilles.

_ O-oui, rit légèrement ce dernier à l'ouïe de l'étrange manière dont son nom était prononcé avec l'accent italien.

_ Cela va sûrement leur prendre un moment... soupira le brun en tapotant ses cuisses de ses mains. Vous avez mangé avant de venir ?

_ Non... hésita le blond.

_ Dans ce cas, que pensez-vous de manger avec moi ? Proposa Feliciano avec un large sourire. J'ai préparé des pâtes, mais réchauffées elles seront moins bonnes. Je peux y ajouter du _parmiggiano_ aussi, et- s'interrompit-il un instant en se précipitant dans l'entrée pour en revenir avec un sachet contenant quelques tomates, un air victorieux sur son visage rayonnant. Je peux même ajouter de la tomate ! »

 _ **D**_ evant tant d'enthousiasme et de gentillesse, Ludwig ne put que céder au joli sourire de l'Italien.

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ ntonio referma à clé la porte de la chambre de Lovino derrière eux, s'y enfermant avec ce dernier qui s'assit l'air boudeur sur son lit. A présent qu'il pouvait l'observer à la lumière du jour, l'Espagnol pouvait confirmer ce qu'il avait pensé la veille : ce jeune homme pouvait potentiellement lui plaire. Mais surtout, il était si mignon, à ruminer ainsi dans son coin l'Espagnol ne put se retenir de le taquiner un peu.

« Tu crois pouvoir te retenir de crier au viol, cette fois-ci ?

_ Et toi, tu crois pouvoir te retenir de me plaquer contre un mur pour me tripoter, sale pervers ?

_ Oh, ça, je ne sais pas. Mais si ça te tente, on peut toujours s'arranger. »

 _ **B**_ im bam boum, mouché l'Italien.

 _ **E**_ n un quart de seconde, le visage déjà rougi par le froid du jeune homme vira au cramoisi, si bien que l'Hispanique pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur affolé.

 _ **B**_ eau quoique banal, avec cette fougue de la jeunesse et ce caractère explosif et cette sensibilité des Italiens au sang chaud. Non vraiment, plus il le détaillait de haut en bas, plus Antonio ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point cette charmante créature devait être un délice au lit.

« Si t'es venu pour me faire des propositions malsaines, tu peux aller crever mille fois en Enfer, _Pezzo di merda_ ! »

 _ **O**_ uais. Enfin, avant de le mettre dans son lit, il fallait l'apprivoiser, l'animal.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention première, démentit le brun avec un petit rire. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis là.

_ … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Se moqua ouvertement l'Italien.

_ Je sais que tu appartiens à la Résistance. »

 _ **L**_ e regard de merlan frit que lui adressa alors Lovino était si drôle qu'il fallut un effort surhumain à Antonio pour se retenir de rire. Il s'approcha calmement du jeune homme pour s'accroupir devant lui, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses cuisse pour se tenir au matelas, avant de reprendre.

« Non, Ludwig ne sait rien. Non, je ne lui dirais rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ? Souffla le brun, à la fois méfiant et apeuré.

_ Tu le sais déjà : je veux mes documents. Et je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont d'aucune utilité pour la Résistance. Au contraire... ! »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Italien à la tignasse auburn sembla hésiter un moment, ses yeux d'ambres figés dans les deux orbes de jade de l'Espagnol, tentant très certainement d'y lire une quelconque mauvaise intention, quelque chose qui le trahirait. Puis, doucement, il glissa une main sous son oreiller, et en sortit les dit documents. Antonio, retrouvant espoir, se hâtant de poser une main dessus pour les récupérer, mais se frotta au refus catégorique de la main de Lovino à lâcher ces papiers.

« Je te les rends si tu m'expliques ce que c'est, et pourquoi tu veux tant les récupérer.

_ Ce sont des coordonnées, répondit simplement l'Hispanique après un court instant de pause.

_ Sans blague. J'avais très bien compris que ce sont les coordonnées des positions des armées britanniques. Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile, ma parole !

_ Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé, effectivement, ricana le brun, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

_ Crache le morceau, magne-toi. Je crève la dalle, _cazzo_ , se plaignit le plus jeune en rougissant légèrement.

_ Ce sont de fausses coordonnées. »

 _ **I**_ ntrigué, l'Italien tiqua de l'oeil, basculant sa tête sur le côté.

« Comment ça ?

_ A ces endroits, il n'y a aucune armée britannique. Que des plaines sous haute activité électromagnétique, pour leurrer les Allemands.

_ Comment-

_ Parce que c'est mon travail, de faire passer de fausses informations.

_ T'es un espion... ? Souffla le brun après un instant de pause, comme s'il craignait brusquement qu'on puisse les entendre.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je veux absolument récupérer ces documents ?

_ Oui...

_ Alors tu veux bien me les rendre, maintenant ? »

 _ **L**_ ovino hocha doucement la tête, relâchant doucement sa prise sur les documents, ce qui permit à l'Espagnol de les récupérer, en profitant au passage pour très subtilement effleurer la main du jeune homme dans sa manœuvre tout en soufflant un « Merci, Lovi-chou~ ». Ce dernier prit une nouvelle teinte de rouge, retirant rapidement sa main, alors que le plus âgé se redressait en lissant les plis de sa chemise noire.

« Donc... Tout ça, c'est du vent... ? Demanda le jeune Italien en désignant la chemise noire du brun.

_ Évidemment. Et tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas moyen de soutenir ces types lorsqu'on est un minimum sensé, répliqua l'Espagnol.

_ Tu es au courant aussi pour mon grand-père donc, si je comprends bien.

_ … Mes condoléances ? »

 _ **L**_ e plus jeune soupira longuement en se relevant, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

« On ferait mieux de redescendre. A-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom...? »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique afficha un large sourire en coin malicieux avant de répondre, s'amusant particulièrement à accentuer les syllabes fortes de son nom.

« Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. »

 _ **N**_ e trouvant rien à dire de plus, l'Espagnol se contenta de suivre bien sagement son hôte aux joues rouge vif jusqu'en bas, trouvant alors attablés dans la cuisine Feliciano et Ludwig toujours en train de discuter, autour de leurs deux assiettes vidées de leur contenu. A leur arrivée, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un même geste vers eux.

« Ludwig, on va y aller.

_ O-oui, bien sûr ! Répondit immédiatement le blond en se levant à la hâte, se tournant ensuite vers son vis-à-vis en souriant doucement. Merci pour le repas, Feli. C'était très bon.

_ De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Rit le cadet en rougissant légèrement.

_ Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension, messieurs, dit Antonio en renfilant son manteau et son chapeau, glissant les documents dans une poche intérieure. Et j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop dérangé !

_ Non, non, pas du tout, répondit gentiment Feliciano.

_ Si. J'ai faim putain. »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique eut un rire à la réponse du jeune homme au sang chaud, ce pour quoi ce dernier le récompensa d'un petit sourire en coin. Maigre victoire certes, mais victoire quand même. Après encore quelques salutations polies, Antonio et Ludwig parvinrent enfin à prendre le chemin du retour.

« Au fait, Luddy. Pourquoi tu es complètement décoiffé ? Demanda le brun au jeune lieutenant, dont les mèches blondes d'ordinaire parfaitement ordonnées retombaient à présent de manière complètement anarchique sur son front.

_ Et bien... La cire ne tenait plus très bien... Alors, plutôt que de garder une coupe à moitié bien faite, je l'ai complètement ruinée. Mais je me recoifferai à la Kommandantur, ne t'en fais pas.

_ … Si tu le dis. »

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _Fratello_ : Frère ( italien )

→ _Cazzo_ : Putain ( italien )

→ _Minchia_ : Merde ( italien )

→ _Pezzo di merda_ : tas de merde ( italien )

 **xXx**

→ 18 septembre 1544 : signature de la trêve de Crépy-en-Laonnois entre le Roi de France et de Navarre François Ier et le Roi des Espagnes ( non ce n'est pas une faute ) Charles Ier ( bien mieux connu sous le nom de Charles Quint, Empereur des Romains~ ) au terme de la neuvième guerre d'Italie, et qui attribue définitivement le Royaume de Naples ( et pour ainsi dire l'entièreté de l'Italie du Sud ) à la couronne d'Espagne. Une date de choix pour l'anniversaire de Lovino, non ?

→ 2 juin 1946 : naissance de la République Italienne. Ouais. Là j'avoue, je me suis pas foulée pour Feliciano.

→ Les pastilles de couleurs ne sont pas une vérité historique, je les ai inventée. Mais puisque les Nazis ont été capables d'utiliser le système des insignes de couleurs et de formes différentes pour reconnaître les Juifs, les Communistes, etc, imaginer qu'ils aient pu faire la même chose sur leurs documents officiels n'est pas une folie. C'est tout à fait crédible, de mon point de vue.

→ Le _foro romano_ , c'est le forum Romain. Le premier forum de Rome, construit sous Tarquin l'Ancien ( 5ème Roi de Rome ), dans une dépression entres les collines du Capitole, du Quirinal et du Palatin. Colline du Palatin, aka la colline des grottes du Lupercal, là où d'après la légende la nacelle de Romulus et Rémus s'est échouée, et où ils auraient été allaité par une louve envoyée par Mars et retrouvé plus tard par le paysan Faustulus. Voilà voilà, faire habiter Lovino et Feliciano – ainsi que Papy Rome - près de ce forum, c'est juste une petite référence historique à la fois aux jumeaux légendaires et aux origines de Papy Rome. Rien de bien foufou x)

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une journée. UNE JOURNEE ! C'est un record ! Un miracle ! Mon Dieu ! TwT**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser, je ne mords pas !**

 **Et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir~**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous fais de gros poutoux sur les deux joues~**


	5. Chapitre IV : La Belle au bois dormant

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 4 de Bella Ciao ! Les théories commencent à se développer dans vos petits esprits, c'est bien x)**

 **Entre scènes de ménages et flâneries, plus un cliffhanger placé à l'arrache à la fin, ce chapitre est moins tendu que les précédents ( certains diront le calme avant la tempête...~ ). Profitez-en avant que la mierda n'arrive. Profitez, j'vous dis !**

 **BREF.**

 **Assez discuté. Je vais vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE :**

 _LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT_

 _ **xXx Octobre 1943, Londres xXx**_

 _ **A**_ rthur ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant facilement à l'obscurité ambiante qui régnait dans sa chambre. Avec un long soupir, il les referma bien vite, souhaitant se rendormir sans tarder. Vraiment, ses insomnies lui bouffaient la vie... C'était insupportable.

 _ **U**_ n petit sourire apaisé s'étendit cependant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait enserré un peu plus fort entres deux bras. Il releva doucement la tête pour observer le visage encore endormi de cette sale grenouille collante, qui inconsciemment semblait vouloir le garder contre lui en guise de peluche. Quelques mèches blondes finement bouclées vinrent chatouiller ses joues, ce qui le fit rire légèrement alors que le Français remuait faiblement dans son sommeil – sûrement pour se caler plus confortablement tout en tenant le corps de son Anglais préféré tout contre lui.

 _ **L**_ e britannique semblait bien parti pour observer en silence – et non, pas avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage – la bouille d'ange assoupie de Francis jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se réveille lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

« Lieutenant Kirkland ? Un coup de fil pour vous. Lieutenant Kirkland ! »

 _ **L**_ e cœur d'Arthur fit un bond si violent dans sa poitrine qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait en sortir et partir en sautillant **[ oui oui, comme Magicarpe ]**. Paniqué et le rouge aux joues, il se mit à secouer frénétiquement le Français jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se réveille, émergeant difficilement de sa nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

« Thuthur, pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore le-

_ Chut ! Répliqua aussitôt le Britannique en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche du blond pour le faire taire. Luis est devant la porte, alors disparaît immédiatement, _Frog_!

_ _Nao_ est là... ? Bailla le Français avant de répliquer. Et tu crois que je peux me dématérialiser comme ça ? Comme par magie ? Railla Francis à travers les doigts de l'Anglais – qu'il mordilla au passage pour le taquiner.

_ _S-shut up_ ! Juste, cache-toi ! »

 _ **E**_ t, sans prévenir, Arthur le poussa de toutes ses forces loin de lui, faisant lourdement tomber le Français par terre avec les draps, le tout dans un fracas pas des moindres.

 _ **N**_ iveau discrétion, il avait déjà fait mieux.

 _ **S**_ ans attendre – et parce qu'il remarqua bien vite qu'un courant d'air froid lui rafraîchit les cuisses lorsque les draps s'ôtèrent de son corps – l'Anglais enfila une chemise, un sous-vêtement et un bas à la va-vite, se faisant un minimum présentable pour aller entrouvrir sa porte, faisant fi de la douleur qui lui titillait les reins. Il découvrit effectivement comme prévu le dénommé sergent d'Etat-major Luis Lisboa Carriedo, qui lui adressa un large sourire amical en désignant le téléphone à fil qu'il tenait difficilement dans ses bras en plus d'un bon nombre de documents importants.

« Un coup de fil pour vous, Lieutenant.

_ Qui ?

_ _Armada_ , répondit le brun avec un petit sourire affectueux en coin.

_ Merci, Luis. Peux-tu le transférer sur ma ligne personnelle ? En t'assurant que la conversation est sécurisée.

_ Aucun problème. Mes salutations à Francis ! Lança le brun en s'éloignant. »

 _ **H**_ eureusement pour Arthur, le Portugais lui tournait déjà le dos il ne le vit donc pas rougir furieusement à cette insinuation. Puis, pestant intérieurement contre le sale _Frog_ , il referma la porte de sa chambre à clé derrière lui, trouvant Francis étalé en beauté par terre, comme il l'avait laissé.

 _ **N**_ u comme un ver et à peine couvert par les draps qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute.

« Francis... Tu veux bien t'habiller un minimum, _please_? Souffla le blond en se frottant les yeux d'un air faussement irrité.

_ Je suis habillé un minimum, regarde ! Répliqua le Français en rabattant simplement un pan du drap sur son entre-jambe. Et puis, tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser me réveiller aux aurores pour me jeter par terre impunément ? Ajouta-t-il en se redressant un peu pour attraper la manche de l'Anglais et ainsi l'attirer par terre avec lui.

_ S'il te plaît, Francis... J'ai un coup de fil urgent que Luis doit me transférer sous peu... protesta Arthur alors qu'il se retrouvait déjà au sol, sous le corps du blond en tenue d'Adam qui semblait plus que motivé à entamer un nouveau round.

_ Hm... Ignore-le et rappelle plus tard... susurra Francis en grignotant la peau du cou du britannique.

_ Je ne peux pas, c'est important... Francis, s'il te plaît... Après... ! Hoqueta une nouvelle fois le plus jeune alors qu'il basculait la tête en arrière, les lèvres du Français suçotant la peau sur sa pomme d'Adam.

_ Promis ? Demanda d'un air innocent Francis en plongeant deux orbes débordantes de candeur dans les yeux de l'Anglais. Après ?

_ Promis, répéta le blond, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Mais maintenant, je t'en prie, laisse-moi me relever pour répondre... ! Continua-t-il alors que le téléphone de sa chambre se mettait à sonner. »

 _ **C**_ omme convenu, le Français se leva pour le libérer docilement, et s'assit bien sagement sur le lit pour patienter, alors qu'il suivait de son regard bleuté les moindres faits et gestes du jeune lieutenant. Accompagnant ses pensées d'un rougissement, le britannique ne put s'empêcher de songer que ce dernier ressemblait à un chiot attendant la queue battante le retour de son maître ( sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr ).

 _ **L**_ e blond s'empressa de décrocher le combiné et le porta à son oreille en tournant le dos à Francis.

« _Britannia Angel_.

_ Carriedo, répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

_ Ah ! Gros Sourcils, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'suis content de t'entendre ! Mon frère est d'un bavard, j'en pouvais plus !

_ C'est de famille, apparemment, railla le blond non sans retenir une énième fois le surnom stupide dont l'avait affublé l'Espagnol.

_ J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, continua d'un ton narquois son interlocuteur.

_ Oh, non, je pense que tu as vérifié l'heure qu'il était avant d'appeler.

_ Il est six heures du matin !

_ Enlève une bonne heure et tu auras celle de Londres, crétin d'Hispanique ! »

 _ **U**_ n fou rire lui répondit, ce qui le fit un peu plus bouillonner de rage de son côté. L'Anglais inspira longuement pour se contenir, et reprit sans se départir de son calme.

« Des nouvelles ? Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas uniquement pour le plaisir de m'entendre.

_ Crois-moi que si je pouvais m'en passer, je ne t'appellerai jamais ! Répliqua le brun. Mais effectivement, j'ai des nouvelles. De bonnes nouvelles. J'ai récupéré les documents !

_ T'avais intérêt de toute façon, marmonna le blond.

_ Avoue que tu es fier de moi, s'enjailla Antonio à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Plutôt crever.

_ Haaaaaan, tu es si méchant avec moi, Thuthur chéri~

_ Ta gueule ! Cria presque le britannique en bafouillant de gêne dans le combiné, ayant bien reconnu l'imitation douteuse de l'Espagnol hilare.

_ Mais oui enfin, Thuthur chéri~ renchérit le Français derrière lui, en riant tout autant que son frère de cœur.

_ _Shut up, Bloody Frog_ !

_ Ah ! Franny est là ? Salut _mi hermano_ ! fit Antonio en haussant la voix.

_ Salut mon Tonio ! Gazouilla joyeusement le Français en répondant tout aussi fort à l'Hispanique.

_ Je vous hais tellement... ! Ragea le blond en jetant un regard noir à Francis.

_ Tu te mens à toi-même, Arthur, rit Antonio.

_ Oh que oui ! Et puis, je peux te dire que vu la manière dont tu criais hier soir, tu ne me détestes pas autant !~

_ _Shut up !_

_ Hey, Gros Sourcils, n'étouffe pas Franny dans son oreiller ! S'indigna le brun à l'ouïe des bruits étouffés qui lui parvenaient.

_ Je raccroche, crétin de Latino !

_ Non, attends ! J'ai pas fini, les documents, c'était une des nouvelles que j'avais à te dire ! »

 _ **A**_ rthur tiqua légèrement à l'exclamation de l'Espagnol. Il relâcha alors l'oreiller qu'il utilisait pour étouffer le Français, et s'assit simplement sur le lit en attrapant le socle du téléphone, qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

« Accouche.

_ C'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe.

_ Ta gueule ou je fais en sorte de faire baisser ta rémunération, menaça avec un petit rictus sadique le blond.

_ Tu n'oserais pas ! S'exclama le brun, outré.

_ Tu veux parier ? »

 _ **L**_ e britannique se réjouit d'entendre l'Hispanique râler à l'autre bout du fil. C'était tellement grisant de l'embêter.

« Bref. Tu te souviens que quelqu'un me les avait volé, ces fameux documents.

_ Comment oublier tes exploits ? Railla Arthur.

_ Oui, oui. Toujours est-il que ce jeune homme, tout comme son frère, appartiennent à un mouvement résistant.

_ Tu en es sûr ? Demanda le blond.

_ … A 99%, avoua le brun. Mais leur grand-père en était un.

_ Il reste un doute, réfléchit l'Anglais. Leur grand-père était résistant, tu dis ?

_ Oui. Exécuté l'an dernier par Beilschmitt.

_ Lequel ? Il y en a deux, répliqua Arthur.

_ Gilbert. Le plus âgé, l'Albinos, mon « employeur ».

_ Merci, j'avais compris.

_ On sait jamais, marmonna d'un air détaché le brun.

_ Garde ces deux petits à l'oeil, finit par ordonner Arthur après un instant de réflexion. Vois s'ils ne sont que deux gamins isolés ou s'ils appartiennent à un groupe potentiellement intéressant. On parlera de la suite de l'opération au prochain coup de fil.

_ Compris. »

 _ **A**_ rthur raccrocha alors, reposant le combiné sur son socle, et le socle sur son meuble. A peine eut-il reposé ses fesses sur le lit que deux bras s'alanguirent autour de sa taille, et que des lèvres tièdes se posèrent dans son cou.

« Hm... J'adore quand tu es autoritaire, comme ça...~ souffla Francis à son oreille alors que ses doigts fins caressaient avec malice sa taille, faisant frissonner le britannique.

_ Espèce de masochiste, marmonna le blond, se laissant faire malgré tout.

_ Je ne suis pas masochiste ! Si tu me frappes je te la rends, répliqua le Français en mordillant la peau du cou de l'Anglais d'un air faussement menaçant. Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent.

_ Pas faux. C'est ça qui est drôle, avec toi, dit d'un ton malicieux Arthur tout en se retournant pour se laisser tomber dos au matelas, entraînant Francis dans sa chute en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

_ On est peut-être tous les deux masochistes finalement, rit le blond, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'Anglais.

_ Ta gueule et prends-moi, _stupid Frog_ , siffla Arthur en attirant le Français un peu plus près de lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser. »

 **xXx**

 _ **xXx Octobre 1943, Rome xXx**_

 _ **L**_ udwig s'assit en silence sur sa chaise, observant d'un œil à la fois fasciné et curieux le jeune Italien qui gambadait presque dans sa cuisine pour venir poser un large bol au centre de la table. L'odeur alléchante des pâtes bien chaudes vint lui caresser les narines, tandis que le brun lui offrait un large sourire rayonnant.

« Vous... Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire, avec le rationnement, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours... bafouilla Ludwig avec maladresse tandis que l'Italien lui servait une assiette de pâtes.

_ Ne vous en faites pas ! Au pire, j'en mettrais un peu moins à Lovino. Cela lui apprendra à faire des bêtises et à obliger la Gestapo à se déplacer jusqu'ici ! Rit le brun avant de se reprendre prestement. Enfin, non, je veux dire... Non pas que votre présence me dérange... ! C'est surtout vous que cela doit déranger... ! Enfin bref ! Cela ne me dérange pas ! Termina avec empressement l'Italien, se doutant qu'il était en train de s'embourber. Et puis, ne me vouvoyez pas enfin ! J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant ! Marmonna-t-il en gonflant légèrement les joues.

_ Alors ne me vouvoie pas non plus, rit le blond, un peu gêné.

_ Ça me va, Lud' !

_ « Lud' »... ?

_ C'est plus court que Ludwig, et plus simple à prononcer aussi, répliqua le brun avec malice.

_ Je vois... Et, comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Avec un surnom aussi... ?

_ Feli. C'est plus court que Feliciano, et tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Et puis, ajouta l'Italien avec un clin d'oeil, c'est plus facile à prononcer pour un Allemand, non ?

_ C'est vrai, avoua honteusement le Germain avec un petit sourire. Surtout le « c ».

_ N'est-ce pas ? Rit le brun. Tu as vu comme j'ai du mal à prononcer le « w » et le « g » de ton prénom ! Je ne vais même pas réessayer, ce serait si horrible que tu finirais sourd ! »

 _ **L**_ e rire du jeune Romain était vraiment communicatif. Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de rire également, imaginant sans peine à quel point lui-même devait inconsciemment terriblement écorcher la plupart des mots qu'il prononçait lorsqu'il était forcé de s'exprimer en italien. Feliciano s'attela à découper en petits dés deux tomates, dont l'équivalent d'une finit dans l'assiette de l'Aryen, puis lui proposa du parmesan, ce que le blond refusa poliment. Il n'aimait pas franchement le goût de ce fromage...

 _ **E**_ t puis, comme disait son frère : pas question de manger un « truc » qui sent les pieds !

 _ **I**_ ls commencèrent alors à manger, en silence tout d'abord. L'Allemand ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise, malgré toute la convivialité et la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Feliciano, et avait tout de même un peu hâte qu'Antonio revienne. Cela le rassurait un peu de le savoir avec lui dans ce genre de situation, au cas où il ferait une bourde.

 _ **S**_ entant bien que son invité était gêné, l'Italien reprit innocemment, usant une cuillère pour enrouler ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette.

« Et... Tu viens d'où exactement, en Allemagne ? C'est plutôt grand comme pays, il me semble.

_ Surtout maintenant, avec les conquêtes du Führer, répondit immédiatement le blond à la question du Romain, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

_ Évidemment, ponctua le brun d'un tout légèrement plus sec après une courte pause qui lui parut étrange mais si cela était dû à un quelconque trouble, Feliciano n'en laissa rien paraître d'autre et se contenta de porter tranquillement sa fourchette à sa bouche pour continuer de manger l'air de rien.

_ Je viens d'un petit village dans le comté de Ravensberg, expliqua alors Ludwig. C'est une région au Nord-Ouest de l'Allemagne, en Westphalie. L'une des plus vieille possession de l'ancien Royaume de Prusse, précisa le blond.

_ Ah, répondit simplement l'Italien, touillant légèrement ses féculents dans son assiette. C'est intéressant, les Prussiens ont une réputation de durs à cuire. Tu as des ancêtres de Prusse ?

_ Sûrement, fit Ludwig en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, mon grand frère en est convaincu, et le revendique ouvertement. Ça lui fait des origines « génialissimement géniales », pour le citer. Il est persuadé que nous avons du sang de grands généraux Prussiens dans les veines.

_ Toi aussi tu as un grand frère un peu spécial ? Rit le brun.

_ « Un peu » ? Tu es encore gentil avec Gilbert ! Rit également Ludwig. Mais il reste mon frère, alors bon, d'un autre côté je me dis que s'il est si convaincu de descendre de Prussiens illustres, c'est qu'il n'a peut-être pas si tort que ça.

_ Peut-être, oui.

_ Et toi, alors ?

_ Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de mon côté, commença prudemment Feliciano, d'un air vague. Je pense que d'aussi loin que nous nous souvenons, ma famille a toujours vécu à Rome. Mais après, je ne suis pas certains de descendre d'une illustre famille romaine, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

_ Tu sais, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de descendre d'une grande _gens_ romaine pour avoir une ascendance plus prestigieuse que moi, répondit sérieusement le jeune Lieutenant. Le simple fait que tes aïeuls aient potentiellement pu vivre à Rome à l'Antiquité, côtoyer de grands hommes, de grands _imperatores_ comme Jules César ou Pompée le Grand, vivre au cœur d'un empire rayonnant tant militairement que culturellement parlant, avec à sa tête un Auguste admiré par son peuple et craint de ses ennemis, cela te place infiniment au dessus de moi de par ton ascendance ! »

 _ **U**_ n son strident de métal s'entre-choquant le fit sursauter et s'interrompre dans son monologue enflammé. Feliciano venait de lâcher sa fourchette, qui était précédemment levée à sa bouche, et qui par conséquent venait de s'écraser contre son assiette de faïence. Le regard de ce dernier, ainsi que ses mains tremblantes, inquiétèrent le blond.

« Feli... ?

_ Excuse-moi, se reprit bien vite le jeune Italien en secouant légèrement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est juste que... Pendant un instant, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler à ta place, expliqua d'une voix vacillante le brun. Mais peu importe ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un fan de l'empire romain, reprit prestement Feliciano pour couper court à toute interrogation de la part de l'Allemand, affichant toutefois un sourire amusé pour cacher son trouble.

_ Oui... E-enfin non.. ! Je ne suis pas fan ! Protesta l'Aryen en bafouillant légèrement, les joues rouges, avant de capituler devant le large sourire du Romain qui semblait très clairement lui dire « Cause toujours, tu n'es pas du tout crédible ! ». S'il te plaît, ne te moque pas. J'ai déjà assez de mon frère pour me répéter que c'est bien triste d'avoir dix-sept ans et, je cite : « de compter plus de livres dans sa bibliothèque que de filles dans son lit »...

_ Tu as dix-sept ans ?! S'exclama de surprise Feliciano.

_ Oui... Pourquoi, tu me donnais quel âge ? Rit légèrement le jeune Lieutenant.

_ J-je ne sais pas... Vingt ans minimum. Je te croyais plus vieux que Lovino en tout cas !

_ Et bien non !

_ Mais c'est ta coiffure, aussi ! Protesta le Romain d'un air boudeur. Tu te coiffes comme un vieux, Lud'.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Tu as très bien entendu ! Tiens : regarde ! »

 _ **F**_ eliciano se leva de sa chaise pour se pencher au-dessus de la table, et tendit le bras pour venir vivement ébouriffer les cheveux blonds comme les blés du Germain, qui protesta en vain. Puis, lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il se recula un instant pour observer son œuvre, et offrit de nouveau un large sourire à son vis-à-vis complètement décoiffé.

« Ah ! Voilà, comme ça, tu fais ton âge !

_ T-tu trouves... ? Hésita l'Allemand.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, alors oui ! Affirma l'Italien.

_ C'est mon frère qui m'a dit de me coiffer comme ça, expliqua le jeune homme après une courte pause. Pour paraître un peu plus vieux. Parce que même en étant Lieutenant, parce que j'ai seulement dix-sept ans, je ne suis pas franchement pris au sérieux à moins de sembler plus âgé.

_ Je comprends, répondit le brun en se rasseyant doucement. Ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours...

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire- »

 _ **M**_ alheureusement, ils furent interrompu dans leur conversation par une voix tierce.

« Ludwig, on va y aller. »

 **xXx**

« Lulu ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Aryen fut brusquement ramener à la réalité par la voix rocailleuse de son frère, qui lui hurlait presque dans les oreilles. A côté de lui, une jeune femme aux yeux améthyste le fixait silencieusement derrière une petite paire de lunettes. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait mais qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi il était question, Ludwig sentit ses joues chauffer pour prendre une ou deux teintes de rouge en plus.

« Eh bah mon Lulu, tu rêvassais ? Gazouilla l'Albinos en tirant affectueusement la joue de son cadet. C'est pas ton genre pourtant !

_ _Bruder_... Lâche ma joue, s'il te plaît...

_ Gilbert, tu vas lui faire mal, non... ? Le défendit la jeune femme au fort accent Autrichien – à présent qu'il eut entendu sa voix.

_ Mais non ! C'est pas une petite nature ! Répliqua le Prussien en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa compagne. Oui donc ! Je disais, il va falloir que tu m'aides à monter les affaires de Maggie dans l'appartement. Je te jure, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la dite Maggie. Tu exagères. Je t'ai pas dit qu'on déménageait mais je suis sûr que tu as emmené les trois quarts de ta garde robe !

_ Je n'ai emmené que le strict minimum, marmonna la brune.

_ On n'a pas la même définition du minimum, _Schatz_.

_ Euh...

_ Oh ! Oui, Lulu ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté ! S'écria brusquement l'aîné. Maggie, je te présente Ludwig, mon génialissime petit frère ! Et Lulu, je te présente la comtesse Magdalena von Edelstein, ta... Belle-soeur ?

_ C'est provisoire, sourit l'Autrichienne en tendant la main vers le plus jeune, son regard brillant montrant bien qu'elle narguait ouvertement son compagnon.

_ Argh ! Mon petit cœur saigne... se plaignit Gilbert avec exagération.

_ Enchanté, Madame, dit poliment le blond en faisant un baise-main à la jeune femme, ignorant superbement son aîné comme le lui intimait silencieusement cette dernière.

_ Allons Ludwig, appelle-moi Magdalena.

_ Je rêve où vous m'ignorez ?!

_ Gil, il faut monter mes affaires. Le coursier ne restera pas là indéfiniment, continua la brune en faisant la sourde oreille.

_ Maggiiiiiie !

_ Dernier étage, Magdalena, précisa Ludwig avant de venir donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de son grand frère lorsque la jeune femme eut disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Allez, on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner. Si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le divan parce que le coursier serait parti avec ses malles.

_ Moque-toi donc, gamin, siffla l'Albinos en gonflant les joues. Tu verras, le jour où tu te trouveras une demoiselle. Tu verras !

_ Oui, oui ! »

 _ **C**_ _e n'est pas pour demain..._ pensa le blond en se saisissant d'une lourde malle dans le coffre du taxi qui avait amené les deux amants chez eux. Il leur fallut bien une demi heure pour monter la totalité des bagages du jeune couple jusqu'à leurs appartements, au troisième étage d'un haut bâtiment typé XIXème siècle. A peine eurent-ils déposer les dernières malles que les deux frères s'affalèrent tels deux cachalots échoués sur un divan, le plus vieux soufflant bruyamment tout en gémissant tandis que le plus jeune, plus discret, poussait simplement un léger soupir.

« Maggie, je te confirme que tu as emmené toute ta garde-robe ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Se plaignit une nouvelle fois le Prussien en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière.

_ Je te dis que non ! Répliqua l'Autrichien d'une autre pièce. J'ai emmené mes vêtements et mes manteaux d'hiver. C'est pour ça que ça pèse lourd !

_ Les hivers en Italie ne sont pas aussi froids que ceux en Autriche, _Schatz_!

_ Mais ça, _Spatzi_ , tu ne me l'as pas dit avant de partir, railla la brune en revenant dans le salon.

_ Ce n'est pas faux...! rit nerveusement l'Albinos en croisant le regard améthyste légèrement – juste un peu, hein ! - énervé. Un problème Maggie ?

_ Un énorme même, _Herr Beilschmitt_. »

 _ **A**_ l'ouïe de son nom, le Prussien afficha une large grimace, tandis que son petit frère s'écartait discrètement de lui pour se placer au bout du divan. Scène de ménage dans 3… 2... 1...

« J'ai fait le tour de l'appartement, commença Magdalena.

_ Et... ?

_ Tu avais promis qu'il y aurait un piano !

_ J'avais oublié ce détail... marmonna Gilbert.

_ Cela fait deux jours **entiers** que je n'ai pas pu jouer ! Tu sais très bien que c'est comme une drogue pour moi ! Et là, je suis en manque !

_ Maggie, écoute m-

_ Tu avais promis ! Et tu m'as menti uniquement pour que je vienne avec toi ! Alors que je serais venue même si tu me l'avais dit immédiatement !

_ _Schatz_ -

_ J'aurais fait transporter le mien !

_ Je dérange peut-être... Minauda Ludwig.

_ Non non, ne t'en fais pas, soupira longuement Gilbert.

_ Et maintenant ? Moi qui voulait profiter d'être à Rome pour donner quelques représentations, c'est fichu ! Continuait la brune en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

_ Magdalena von Edelstein ! Tu vas m'écouter un peu, oui ?! S'énerva l'Albinos brusquement.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Et encore moins d'un menteur ! Répliqua l'Autrichienne en se tournant vivement vers son compagnon.

_ Mais il va arriver, ton putain de piano ! Il est censé être livré demain ! »

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme s'immobilisa instantanément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, alors que Gilbert s'était quasiment entièrement retourné vers elle, une main s'agrippant au dossier du divan. Le pauvre Ludwig quand à lui restait bien sagement assis au bord du divan, au comble de la gêne d'assister à l'une des -sûrement très nombreuses – disputes conjugales de son frère.

« Pardon ? Demanda la brune, sa voix se faisant plus aiguë.

_ C'était supposé être une surprise, bouda Gilbert en se rasseyant correctement. Vu que je n'avais pas de piano, je t'en ai acheté un pour ici. Il doit être livré demain. C'est un Hoffmann, précisa le Prussien. On m'a dit que c'était un modèle idéal pour un piano de salon.

_ Un Quart-de-queue Hoffmann... Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié, Gil...

_ Tout pour toi, _Schatzi_ ~

_ C'est trop mignon... Merci, Gil... »

 _ **E**_ t les voici partis pour des papouilles baveuses dégoulinantes d'amour, bien loin de leur dispute d'il y a quelques instants. Ludwig se demandait réellement de plus en plus pourquoi il était encore là. Se raclant légèrement la gorge en signe de gêne, il se leva doucement du divan, puis finit par dire avec un petit sourire poli.

« Bon... Je pense que je vais y aller, alors...

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu restes manger ! S'écria l'Albinos en relâchant les lèvres de sa compagne.

_ _Bruder_... Vous n'êtes même pas installés. Et en plus, je doute que la nourriture que tu as pu oublier avant de partir il y a un an soit encore comestible.

_ Nous avions l'intention d'aller au restaurant, de toute manière, dit Magdalena avec un sourire. Alors pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ?

_ Ouais ! En plus, je ne me rappelle plus très bien des bons coins de Rome. Je te laisse choisir le resto et c'est moi qui paye, t'as tout à y gagner Lulu ! Renchérit le Prussien avec insistance.

_ Je ne veux pas vous déranger...

_ Mais enfin Ludwig ! Si nous te le proposons, c'est que tu ne nous déranges pas, rit la brune.

_ Et puis franchement. Jamais tu ne me gêneras, mon petit frère chéri ! Gazouilla Gilbert en se levant pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son cadet, émettant une nouvelle fois son espèce de rire dérapage bizarre. Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Rome pendant mon absence ! Ajouta-t-il enfin. Et je veux savoir si enfin tu as mis une fille dans ton lit, mon petit puceau préféré !

_ _B-Bruder_ ! S'indigna le plus jeune en devenant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. »

 _ **I**_ l ne reçut pour toute excuse que le rire de son original de grand frère.

 **xXx**

« Lovino ! Réveille-toi mon chou ! »

 _ **U**_ n claquement de doigt sous son nez fit brusquement sursauter le jeune Italien, qui se redressa alors brusquement sur sa chaise. Un regard verdoyant pétillant de malice croisa le sien, tandis qu'une cascade de boucles blondes s'écoulait sur les flancs du visage qui lui faisait face alors que la dite personne se redressait.

« Tu refaisais le monde, je crois ! Rit cette dernière.

_ Louise... balbutia l'Italien en clignant des yeux.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi, pouffa la Belge avant de rire à nouveau. Tu es vraiment à l'ouest, chéri !

_ J'y crois pas, t'as dormi pendant que je parlais, grinça une autre voix près de lui. _Godverdomme_ , j'imagine que tu n'as rien écouté du coup.

_ Willem, s'il te plaît, le défendit la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il a peut-être mal dormi cette nuit, c'est compréhensible. Alors ne sois pas trop dur avec lui.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir alors qu'on rédige le prochain tract !

_ Il a raison, Lou, l'interrompit Lovino alors que la blonde allait répondre à son aîné. Je suis désolé Willem, ça n'arrivera plus. »

 _ **L**_ e grand blond, assis à côté de sa petite sœur, claqua de la langue d'un air irrité, avant de prendre une longue bouffée de cigarette – qui n'était très certainement pas du tabac, le connaissant. Louise n'avait pas totalement tort, lorsqu'elle disait qu'il avait mal dormi. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait sûrement, ce n'était pas à cause de cauchemars.

 _ **B**_ ien au contraire.

 _ **I**_ l n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de l'image d'Antonio, et ce de toutes les heures qui avaient succédées la visite de l'Espagnol et de son acolyte boche. Ses yeux verts brillants, son odeur de pluie et de froid romain qui laissait un peu transparaître un parfum sucré et ensoleillé. Et son sourire. Ce sourire... ! Chaque détail s'était comme gravé profondément dans sa mémoire, et la scène se rejouait en boucle devant ses yeux dès qu'il fermait les paupières, d'où son incapacité à dormir.

 _ **E**_ t ça le faisait bien chier. Évidemment.

 _ **D**_ e ce fait, étant fatigué, il n'était absolument pas attentif ce matin, et les réflexions de ces deux comparses étaient complètement passées à la trappe face à son manque de sommeil et à ses rêveries éveillées. Mais maintenant qu'il avait été découvert, il allait vraiment devoir faire un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se disait autour de lui.

« Au fait, Lovino, reprit le plus âgé avec sérieux. J'ai appris par _Khan_ que deux types de la Gestapo sont passés chez toi hier. J'espère que-

_ Quoi ?! S'écria Louise. Comment ça ? Lovi ! Tu comptais nous le cacher encore combien de temps ?! C'était grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Et bien... hésita le brun. C'était un simple contrôle, rien de bien grave.

_ Pourtant, ses oiseaux lui ont dit que les deux types en question étaient repartis immédiatement après vers la Kommandantur.

_ Tu pensais qu'ils allaient faire toute la rue comme ça ? Ils auraient été cramé à dix kilomètres, tous les Résistants du quartier se seraient terrés en moins de deux ! Répliqua le jeune Romain. C'est peut-être des Boches, mais ils ne sont pas cons à ce point. Ils savent comment fonctionne un réseau résistant, et l'entraide que cela suscite. »

 _ **W**_ illem afficha une moue peu convaincue, ne répondant rien pour autant. Quant à Lovino, il priait pour que le flair imparable de sa meilleure amie ne trahisse pas son mensonge. Car il avait consciencieusement passé sous silence la partie du -bel- espion Espagnol.

 _ **S**_ on intuition avait beau lui dire qu'Antonio était digne de confiance, il restait quelqu'un en contact direct avec les Allemands. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour ne pas griller sa couverture.

 _ **L**_ ovino préférait donc bosser en solo, et attendre d'être certain de la sincérité de l'Hispanique avant de se risquer à évoquer ses amis avec lui.

« Et puis d'abord, reprit le brun d'un air mécontent. Je trouve que _Khan_ s'occupe un peu trop de nos affaires.

_ C'est le marché qu'on a passé avec lui, tu le sais bien, soupira le blond. Informations contre ravitaillement en nourriture.

_ C'est pas une raison pour nous observer nuit et jour ! Est-ce qu'on s'occupe de ses « affaires » nous ? Non !

_ Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de connaître certaines de ses « affaires »... »

 _ **L**_ 'Italien afficha une grimace qui signifiait clairement « Pitié Willem, je voulais pas me souvenir de ça. » tandis que le Hollandais prenait une nouvelle bouffée de sa « cigarette » avec nonchalance. Louise secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air faussement désespérée, puis reprit à l'attention du brun.

« J'espère que ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de grave, Lovi...

_ Je te le promets, affirma ce dernier en souriant gentiment.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre l'écriture de ce tr-

_ Et comment va Feli ? L'interrompit sa sœur sans ménagement. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

_ Il n'a pas très bien dormi non plus cette nuit, alors je lui ai dit de rester à la maison et de se reposer.

_ Quel grand frère compatissant. Tu aurais pu faire pareil, crois-moi, railla Willem avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de sa cadette.

_ Tais-toi un peu, tu veux ? Au moins, lui, il est gentil avec son petit frère ! Rétorqua la blonde. J'espère que vous ne couvez pas quelque chose tous les deux. A ne pas dormir, comme ça...

_ On fait tous des insomnies comme ça de temps en temps, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Oui, mais les deux en même temps-

_ Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa Lovino. »

 _ **I**_ l espérait tellement que la jolie Belge ne l'embêterait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de les mêler pour l'instant à ces affaires, il allait s'occuper du problème Antonio tout seul. C'était trop dangereux de les mettre au courant si l'Espagnol s'avérait être en train de le rouler complètement dans la farine.

 _ **A**_ uquel cas, il ne savait pas quels douloureux malheurs l'attendaient. Foi de Vargas.

« Et Harry ? Il n'est pas là non plus, dit le brun pour changer de sujet et attirer l'attention de ses interlocuteurs sur autre chose que lui ou son frère.

_ Il est à l'école. Il veut quand même continuer à étudier, malgré... « tu sais quoi », expliqua Louise en soupirant.

_ Courageux de sa part. Personnellement, ils m'ont écœuré de l'école dès les premiers jours de leur embrigadement « spécial », siffla méchamment Lovino. Même Feli refusait de retourner en cours.

_ Il nous a dit qu'au début, il était raillé par les autres, puisqu'il n'a pas fait la Louve et les Balillas, reprit la Belge. Maintenant, ça va un peu mieux. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il nous raconte parfois. De ce qu'on leur apprend, à l'école.

_ J'en ai eu un avant-goût pendant deux semaines, il y a cinq-six ans. Je vois de quoi tu parles.

_ C'est peut-être même pire maintenant... »

 _ **L**_ ovino hocha simplement de la tête sans rien ajouter de plus, se rappelant pertinemment de tout ce qu'on avait essayé de lui bourrer dans le crâne alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. A présent qu'il y repensait, il se félicitait de ne jamais avoir été aussi crédule que certain.

 _ **E**_ t aussi d'avoir eu un grand-père assez couillu pour s'opposer à ces pratiques et pour les retirer en toute connaissance de cause, son frère et lui, du système « scolaire ».

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait, un de ces quatre-

_ N'y pense même pas, le coupa Willem en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. S'il se fait prendre, il risque la peine capitale.

_ Nous aussi, et ça nous empêche pas de les distribuer, ces tracts ! Répliqua Lovino. Je suis sûr que cela pourrait aider beaucoup de jeunes à se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'on leur rabâche à l'école !

_ C'est hors de question, Lovino !

_ Mais-

_ Je dois te rappeler qui est le chef ici ? »

 _ **L**_ e blond s'était levé pour dominer de toute sa hauteur l'Italien qui, loin de se démonter, s'était également levé. Le brun allait répondre lorsque Louise s'interposa entre eux, prenant son ami par les épaules pour l'éloigner de son frère.

« Lovi, je pense que Will a raison pour le coup, tempéra la blonde avec sérieux. Harry n'a que douze ans... On ne peut pas risquer la vie de notre petit frère ainsi, il est beaucoup trop jeune... ! Comprends-nous, il était encore en culotte courte lorsque nous avons fui le pays... C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas laissé embobiner par leurs discours ampoulés et qu'il soit capable de jouer la comédie à l'école... !

_ Justement, qui soupçonnerait un parfait petit soldat bien dressé ?

_ Insiste encore une fois, Lovino, et je te jure que je t'en colle une, menaça le Hollandais.

_ Essaye donc, siffla le brun.

_ Calmez-vous enfin ! S'exclama Louise en obligeant son aîné à se rasseoir. Willem, tu ne frapperas personne ! Et Lovino, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne le provoque pas ! »

 _ **S**_ 'avouant vaincu face à la jeune femme, le Romain leva les mains en l'air en un signe de soumission avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise, signifiant à son amie qu'il ne ferait rien de plus pour énerver leur aîné.

 _ **M**_ ême si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit le Hollandais en étant plus calme. Il faut que je repasse voir _Khan_ , sous peu pas tard. J'ai l'impression de croiser de plus en plus de Chemises noires en ce moment.

_ Tu penses que l'OVRA prépare quelque chose ? S'enquit Louise, soucieuse.

_ Peut-être. En tout cas, je n'aime pas ça. Je lui demanderai de mettre ses oiseaux sur l'affaire.

_ Bonne idée, dit la blonde en se rasseyant, avant de continuer. Bon, je pense qu'on peut reprendre le tract maintenant, non ? On devrait y ajouter un paragraphe sur les jeunesses- »

 _ **M**_ ais déjà, Lovino avait de nouveau décroché de la conversation. Les paroles de Willem l'avaient figé sur place. Les Chemises noires prépareraient quelque chose... ? Mais quoi, telle était la question... Il était d'accord avec le blond : c'était inquiétant. Si la milice prévoyait une large opération de répression publique, des dizaines voir des centaines de personnes allaient très certainement y rester.

 _ **L**_ e jeune Italien avait bien une idée en tête, seulement... Si cela s'avérait être une énorme bêtise, elle leur coûterait cher. Très cher. Mais la question était ici de savoir si cela coûterait plus cher que toutes ces vies humaines. Alors, que faire ? Attendre les informations de _Khan_ était la plus sûre des solutions, mais aussi la plus longue.

 _ **D**_ evait-il en parler à Antonio... ?

* * *

 **Lexique** :

→ _Shut up_ : ta gueule ( anglais )

→ _please_ : s'il te plaît ( anglais )

→ _mi hermano_ : mon frère ( espagnol )

→ _Stupid Frog_ : Stupide grenouille ( anglais )

→ _Bruder_ : frère ( allemand )

→ _Schatz_ : Trésor ( allemand )

→ _Schatzi_ : /

→ _Spatzi_ : moineau ( allemand ) ( équivalent de ma colombe / mon poussin en français. D'où la référence à Gilbird... )

→ _Godverdomme_ : bordel/putain/merde ( néerlandais ) ( le jocker du juron xD )

 **xXx**

→ Au fait ! Je sais pas si je l'ai précisé, mais pour tous les noms en italique, du style _Britannia Angel, Armada, Khan_ , etc : ce sont des noms de code. Je vais les mettre en italique maintenant, parce qu'il y en aura de plus en plus, et ça va devenir dur à suivre si je ne le fais pas. Ah ! Et bien sûr, ne vous privez pas au niveau des hypothèses concernant les noms de code qui n'ont pas encore de visage. J'aime lire vos suppositions. C'est drôle parfois x)

→ La petite blague du parmesan, c'est une _private joke_ entre mon petit frère et moi. Etant une très, TRES grande amatrice de parmesan, j'en mets toujours trois tonnes dans mes pâtes ( c'est plus du parmesan aux pâtes que des pâtes au parmesan, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ). Et à chaque fois, mon petit frère fait semblant de vomir en disant que mon « truc » pue les pieds et que c'est pas bon et que je suis folle de manger ça. Mais ranafoutre c'trop bon cette connerie uwu

→ Le V183 est un piano Quart-de-queue, c'est-à-dire un petit modèle de piano à queue, qu'on utilise généralement dans le cadre d'une utilisation régulière et plutôt privée, comme pour un piano de salon. Il a un très bon son et un toucher nuancé, mais il garde une puissance mitigée qui ne serait pas suffisante pour un concert ( où selon la taille et la profondeur de la salle on utilisera plutôt un demi-queue ou un entier ). J'ai choisi ce modèle déjà premièrement parce que Hoffmann est une marque allemande, et deuxièmement parce que j'aime bien la forme du porte-partitions de ce modèle-ci. Oui oui, tout à fait. AH ! Et petite précision pour celles et ceux qui iraient voir sur Google une image de ce piano et qui accéderaient au site officiel de Hoffmann ce modèle est un modèle 2 en 1 moderne : il a des branchements jacks pour y brancher un casque. Donc bien évidemment imaginer-le sans et vous aurez le modèle de Maggie. ET aussi : de nos jours, les Hoffmann sont des pianos les plus accessibles puisque fabriqués en Europe de l'Est à la chaîne. Mais à l'époque ils étaient encore faits main, et ils coûtaient donc une blinde.

→ Les jeunes italiens reçoivent le message de Mussolini dès l'école maternelle où l'éducation doit contribuer à développer la force physique et le civisme dans des organisations para-militaires. Entre 4 et 8 ans, tous les jeunes garçons constituent les Fils de la Louve. Entre 8 et 14 ans, ils intègrent les Balillas. Puis dès 15 ans, ils sont formés au sein des jeunesses fascistes pour être envoyés au combat.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **L'histoire progresse doucement, très doucement... Et en freestyle complet, comme d'hab xD Je suis irrécupérable à ce niveau-là, les fic à plan c'est pas pour moi. M'enfin, j'espère quand même qu'elle reste cohérente...**

 **Y'a pas eu tant d'informations que ça, dans ce chapitre... Juste l'introduction de nouveaux personnages comme Belgique, Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Portugal et ce mystérieux Khan et ses oiseaux ;) ( remarquez l'ENORME référence à Game of Thrones... *ahem* )  
**

 **BREF. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos remarques, vos critiques même – si elles sont constructives – pour que je puisse faire évoluer le scénario !**

 **Je vous fais à tous de gros poutoux sur les deux joues et je vous dis à très bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre V : Belle-de-Nuit

**Salut bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve ENFIN pour un nouveau chapitre de fic ! ENFIN OUI. N'empêche, on peut dire que pour moi la Fac et l'écriture ça fait deux...**

 **BREF. Je vous offre aujourd'hui le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction, qui a également mis du temps à sortir... A peu près pareil que Der Fall von Deutschland en fait. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne vous êtes pas lassés de cette fic -depuis octobre...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin~**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ :**

 _BELLE-DE-NUIT_

 _ **xXx 1931, Rome xXx**_

« Si même Notre Père nous abandonne, que nous reste-t-il face aux démons ? »

 _ **M**_ amma grimace. Elle lit _Il Popolo d'Italia_ par dessus l'épaule de Papa, qui lui a la tête baissée et les mains tremblantes sur le journal. Ils ont peur. Je le sais.

« Cela nous prouve bien que ce régime est infâme et que le Seigneur le blâme.

_ S'il le blâme, pourquoi l'avoir laissé prendre le pouvoir et nous malmener ainsi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être est-ce nous qui comprenons de travers l'intérêt de ces hommes ? Après tout, ils font tout leur possible pour aider les ouvriers, les veuves et les orphelins-

_ Tout en instaurant des lois toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres ! Ils utilisent cette pseudo redevance populaire à des fins machiavéliques !

_ Tu vois le Mal partout, Marzia.

_ C'est toi qui refuse de voir la Vérité telle qu'elle est, Raffaele ! Ces hommes mèneront ce pays à sa perte, si la dépression ne le fait pas avant ! Tu vois bien comme les violences des _Squadrati_ se sont multipliées depuis la fin de la guerre !

_ Ce ne sont que des traumatisés incapables de tourner la page.

_ Des traumatisés certes, mais manipulés par un régime nuisible qui les poussent à agir ! Je crains réellement pour la vie de nos enfants... Je commence à penser que nous ferions mieux de partir. »

 _ **B**_ _lam !_ Papa tape la table de ses mains, le gros bruit me fait sursauter et lâcher mon petit soldat. Il commence à crier. Ils vont encore se disputer...

« Pour aller où ? Il faut des autorisations pour quitter ne serait-ce que provisoirement le territoire. Et crois- tu que la situation est meilleure ailleurs ?

_ Non, mais-

_ Tu penses que certains ne sont pas touchés par la crise ? Que si nous fuyons en France ou en Espagne, nous pourrons nourrir décemment nos enfants ? Mais qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas plus encore dans la merde que nous ?!

_ Raffaele...

_ De toute façon, je ne partirai pas sans mon père. Et tu sais tout comme moi qu'il ne quittera jamais Rome, même si une armée de fous dangereux venait égorger l'entière population romaine. »

 _ **M**_ amma se signe avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Je fais pareil, parce que si Mamma le fait c'est que c'est important. Mamma tremble et commence à pleurer, alors que Papa reprend le journal pour continuer à lire. Papa est méchant, il a fait pleurer Mamma.

 _ **J**_ e pose mon joujou à côté de Feli et je vais vite faire un câlin à Mamma. Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Ma Mamma est la plus belle quand elle sourit, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Mais je n'aime pas non plus le sourire plein de larmes qu'elle a en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu es un gentil garçon, mon Lovi-chéri... Tu n'aimes pas voir Mamma pleurer hein ? »

 _ **J**_ e fais non de la tête. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas voir Mamma triste, comme je n'aime pas voir Feli pleurer. Feli a le même sourire que Mamma, alors il ne doit pas pleurer. Mamma me fait un gros bisou sur la joue, puis me repose par terre.

« Tu as raison mon chéri. Il ne faut pas pleurer. Il faut être fort. On... Continuera plus tard, dit Mamma à Papa, qui lui boude. Lovi, va chercher ton petit frère. Il se fait tard, on va manger tous les trois ! »

 _ **T**_ ant mieux. Papa a été méchant avec Mamma, alors je ne veux pas manger avec lui. D'ailleurs, je venge Mamma : quand elle est partie dans la cuisine, je donne un coup de poing dans la cuisse de Papa avant de vite courir chercher Feli. C'est bien fait pour lui !

 _ **J**_ e suis obligé de disputer Feli parce qu'il était en train de baver sur mes soldats. Je lui ai déjà dit d'arrêter de mettre mes jouets dans sa bouche, mais il ne m'écoute jamais ! Il m'énerve quand il fait ça !

 _ **A**_ près ça, je le porte dans mes bras et je l'emmène dans la cuisine pour le poser sur sa chaise. Mamma a posé deux assiettes sur la table une pour moi et une pour Feli. Elle pose dedans un bout de pain et verse un peu d'eau dans nos verres.

« Trempez le pain dans l'eau, il est un peu dur, dit Mamma comme pour s'excuser. Tu montres l'exemple, Lovi ?

_ Et toi Mamma, tu manges pas ?

_ Moi ? Oh, non ! Je n'ai pas très faim, mon chéri. Mais vous, vous devez manger ! Vous êtes deux braves garçons en pleine croissance après tout ! »

 _ **M**_ amma me caresse les cheveux. Je sais qu'elle aime bien faire ça, parce qu'elle dit toujours que mes cheveux sont aussi doux que de la soie. Elle a dit que c'était un tissu très cher et très précieux, comme moi et Feli.

 _ **F**_ eli essaye de manger son pain tout seul, mais il n'y arrive pas, alors il commence à pleurer. Je le dispute un peu et puis je lui montre comment faire, comme m'a demandé Mamma. Mamma a un grand sourire en nous regardant manger.

« Tu es un grand-frère exemplaire, Lovi-chéri... J'espère que tu t'occuperas toujours aussi bien de ton petit-frère. »

 _ **J**_ e fais oui de la tête. Évidemment que je m'occuperai toujours de Feli. Je suis son grand-frère ! Je mange mon bout de pain mais je fais la grimace. C'est vraiment pas bon... Feli aussi tire la langue et dit qu'il n'aime pas ça.

 _ **M**_ amma s'excuse encore, et dit qu'elle n'a rien d'autre pour nous et qu'il faut tout manger. Et elle tousse. Elle tousse plus longtemps que d'habitude, puis se calme même si elle respire mal. Papa aussi tousse beaucoup en ce moment. Ils sont malades ou quoi ? Mais Mamma dit tout le temps qu'elle va bien et que Feli et moi ne devons pas nous inquiéter pour elle.

 _ **A**_ lors je me tais et je continue de manger mon pain tout dur, sans rien dire à Mamma à propos du sang qu'elle a craché dans son mouchoir.

 **xXx**

« _Amen_. »

 _ **L**_ 'encensoir passe une énième fois sous mon nez. Je déteste cette odeur. J'ai envie de dire au Père Dario d'éteindre son truc qui pue et d'arrêter de le balancer devant moi, mais je ne peux pas. Devant moi, trois hommes tout de noir vêtus soulèvent l'énorme dalle de marbre et la reposent le plus délicatement possible au-dessus du caveau familial. Le matin-même, un graveur était venu inscrire, à côté des noms de Nonna et Papa, celui de Mamma.

 _ **J**_ e sers très fort la main de Feli, qui pleure beaucoup. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce moment. Le Père Dario vient nous voir et signe nos fronts avant de nous embrasser sur les deux joues en nous disant que le Seigneur veillera sur nous à présent.

« Pauvres petits... Si jeunes et déjà orphelins...

_ On a enterré leur père il y a quelques semaines, et maintenant c'est Marzia que l'on inhume...

_ La famine causée par la dépression fait vraiment des ravages. »

 _ **J** e ne me souviens même plus de leurs visages. Ils ne sont plus que des ombres cauchemardesques._

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? On dit qu'ils avaient contracté la tuberculose.

_ Vous pensez que les enfants sont aussi contaminés ?!

_ Il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas les approcher de trop près... »

 _ **T** aisez-vous..._

« Et vous avez vu ? L'aîné n'a pas versé une larme de toute la cérémonie.

_ Il ne l'a pas fait non plus pour son père... !

_ Quelle honte... Comment peut-on être aussi irrespectueux envers ses défunts parents ? »

 _ **V** ous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous ne comprenez rien !_

« Qui va bien pouvoir s'occuper d'eux à présent ? Ils ne peuvent pas se gérer seuls...

_ Moi en tout cas, je ne peux pas. Nous sommes déjà cinq à la maison !

_ Moi non plus ! »

 _ **A** rrêtez... !_

« Quelle famille de lâches vous faites. Il ne me semblait pas que Marzia était ainsi. Quoique, elle était sûrement l'exception qui confirme la règle, non ? »

 **U** ne grosse main se pose sur ma tête.

« Vous comptez vous encombrer de deux poids morts, vous ? Le vieux veuf ?

_ Le vieux veuf vous dit bien des choses, Madame. Et j'estime que m'occuper de mes petits-fils n'a rien d'une plaie. Je vous prierai donc de surveiller vos paroles lorsque vous discutaillez devant deux jeunes enfants. »

 _ **N** onno..._

 _ **I**_ l ignore totalement les indignations des dames et des hommes en noir, de ces oncles et tantes que je ne connais pas, et il s'accroupit à notre hauteur, un petit sourire doux sur les lèvres.

« Il va falloir être forts, mes petits. Mais je sais que vous allez y arriver. On va se débrouiller tous les trois, d'accord ? »

 _ **F**_ eli continue de pleurer en faisant oui de la tête, malgré que je lui sers la main pour le réconforter. Nonno nous prend dans ses bras, puis nous soulève pour nous emmener loin du cimetière et de ces gens méchants. On a pas besoin d'eux, de toute façon.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien m'occuper de vous. Je serai toujours à vos côtés. »

 _ **P** ourquoi t'es parti... Pourquoi tu nous as laissés... ?!_

« Nonno Romeo sera toujours là. »

 _ **M** enteur ! Menteur !_

« Il s'est fait prendre. On n'a rien pu faire pour lui. »

 _ **L** a ferme !_

« Ils vont l'exécuter dans deux jours. »

 _ **N** on !_

« Vous feriez bien de vous faire discrets, Feliciano et toi. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils font le lien entre Romeo et vous. »

 _ **F** eliciano... S'il arrive quelque chose à Feli..._

« Bien. Commençons alors. »

 _ **J** e ne veux pas être seul !_

« Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. »

 _ **A** ntonio..._

« Lovi-chou~ »

 **xXx**

 _ **xXx Octobre 1943, Rome xXx**_

 _ **L**_ ovino se redressa brusquement en position assise, ouvrant grand les yeux. Sa respiration était haletante, sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur ; ses joues mouillées de larmes.

 **E** ncore ce cauchemar...

 _ **I**_ l prit son visage à deux mains, soufflant lentement pour se calmer. Enfin, « encore » n'était pas la formule appropriée. Il avait évolué, ce cauchemar... Maintenant, Antonio était autant dans ses rêveries les plus douces que dans ses songes les plus angoissants.

 _ **Q**_ uelle putain de chance il avait.

 _ **I**_ l fixa un long moment, dans la pénombre, sa main gauche tremblotante, se focalisant dessus pour se détendre après cet horrible réveil. Une légère claque sur sa cuisse droite le fit brusquement sursauter, le coupant dans ses réflexions silencieuses pour tourner la tête.

 _ **F**_ eliciano s'était encore invité dans son lit sans prévenir... Un long soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il glissait doucement une main dans les cheveux de son petit-frère. Il avait toujours cette bouille de bébé lorsqu'il dormait... Un petit sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres, alors que son index caressa délicatement la joue du cadet. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Si on lui prenait son frère... Il n'avait plus rien. Jamais cela n'arriverait. Il ne permettrait jamais qu'on fasse du mal à Feliciano.

 _ **S**_ entant bien qu'il ne se rendormirait pas pour cette nuit, Lovino se résolut à se lever, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son frère. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se passer un linge sur le visage et le haut du corps, lavant la sueur due à son cauchemar, et enfila un haut quelconque pour accompagner son bas de pyjama – qui commençait à se faire un peu petit au niveau des dimensions – et le surmonta d'un gilet bien chaud. Il descendit alors l'escalier de la maisonnée, et, attrapant un châle dans l'entrée, l'enroula autour de ses épaules pour sortir de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de simplement s'asseoir sur les marches du perron.

 _ **L**_ 'air frais nocturne lui fouetta légèrement le visage, si bien qu'il remonta un peu mieux son châle sur son nez. Le silence de mort qui régnait dans la Ville Éternelle n'était troublé que par les inspirations et expirations du jeune Italien, qui fixait d'un air absent le ciel étoilé. Il ne réfléchissait à rien de particulier, à vrai dire. Juste qu'il était fatigué, mais incapable de se rendormir. Alors il allait passer le restant de sa nuit dehors à somnoler sous la voie lactée.

 _ **P**_ ourtant... Il se sentait étrangement... Épié. Et cela le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il eut beau balayer le paysage de ses deux orbes ambrées, aucune silhouette ne se détacha de la nuit et aurait pu expliquer cette sensation. Il se prit à surveiller les environs entre deux phases de « demi coma ». Il tournait parano...

« T'as paumé les clés de chez toi ? »

 _ **L**_ a voix qui l'interpella directement le fit brusquement sursauter. Il releva précipitamment la tête, et son regard croisant deux prunelles émeraudes à la fois rieuses et curieuses.

« A-Antonio... !

_ _Hola_ Lovi ! Gazouilla le brun avec un petit signe de la main amical. Alors ? Feliciano t'a mis à la porte ?

_ Pourquoi me mettrait-il dehors ? Répliqua avec mauvaise humeur le Romain. C'est moi le maître de maison.

_ C'est vrai que tu es le plus vieux... songea l'Hispanique à haute voix. Vous vivez seuls ?

_ On peut éviter d'exposer ma vie dans la rue ?

_ Il fait nuit noire et il y a un couvre-feu à Rome. Aucun risque que nous soyons entendus.

_ Justement ! Si une ronde nous trouve, on est mal ! Plus important : qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors à une heure pareil, _cretino_?!

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais.

_ Je prenais simplement l'air. J'ai du mal à dormir, c'est tout, répondit en marmonnant l'Italien.

_ Monsieur Vargas est du genre à cauchemarder sans raison?~

_ En quoi ça te regarde, siffla le brun. Et toi alors ?

_ Je me promenais. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas vraiment de souci à me faire au sujet du couvre-feu.

_ Monsieur Carriedo est du genre à profiter de son travail pour jouer de sa position et en tirer des privilèges ? Railla Lovino.

_ Parfaitement. Je peux bien me le permettre vu le job de merde qu'on m'a confié sur ce coup.

_ Pas faux. »

 _ **L**_ e silence retomba entre eux aussi vite qu'il avait été brisé, rappelant à l'Italien ce sentiment de gêne oppressant qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Antonio. Tout deux semblaient chercher quoi dire pour relancer la conversation et couper court à cet étrange instant.

« Je... Vais peut-être te laisser du coup.

_ Tu veux entrer au chaud ? »

 _ **P**_ rononcées en même temps, les deux phrases s'étaient mêlées puis perdues de nouveau dans un silence gênant. Leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec encore plus malaisant que le précédent...

 _ **U**_ n petit rire échappa à l'Hispanique, qui ne put s'empêcher de répondre sans taquiner son cadet.

« Oh là, Lovi-chou ! Tu es rapide en besogne, dis-moi !

_ N'insinues rien de bizarre, _stupido_! Je commence moi-même à avoir froid, et puis de toute façon j'avais besoin de te parler, alors tu tombes à pic !

_ Je t'ai manqué à ce point, ces huit derniers jours ? ~

_ Mets-la en veilleuse, tu veux ? »

 _ **L**_ e rire de l'Espagnol s'accentua légèrement, tandis qu'il précédait Lovino à l'intérieur. Ce dernier marqua une pause sur le pallier, et plissa les yeux en voyant vaguement disparaître, au coin de la rue, la silhouette d'une robe tissée avant d'entrer à son tour. Antonio ôta son manteau et son écharpe, qu'il posa sur la chaise sur laquelle l'Italien lui indiquait de prendre place, ce qu'il fit également sans protester. Lovino quand à lui posa son gilet dans l'entrée mais garda son châle sur ses épaules, frileux comme il était.

 _ **I**_ l s'avança dans la cuisine où l'attendait Antonio, et dit en ouvrant un placard.

« Café ou thé ?

_ Un chocolat serait le top là... soupira avec envie l'Hispanique.

_ Euh... Bah, hm, balbutia le brun.

_ Un thé _, per favor,_ sourit l'Espagnol avec un petit rire amusé. Je plaisantais, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de chocolat à Rome. Et puis, le thé est moins cher et moins difficile à se procurer.

_ Désolé...

_ De quoi tu t'excuses ? C'est le rationnement de guerre qui fait ça. Tu n'y es pour rien, Lovi-chou, répondit Antonio en posant sa joue sur sa main, observant avec un sourire la mine déconfite de l'Italien.

_ Le chocolat, je le garde pour le petit-déjeuner de Feli... Et il n'empêche que si je ramenai plus d'argent à la maison-

_ Je trouve déjà remarquable que tu puisses conserver ta maison et un niveau de vie à peu près convenable en temps de guerre et en interdisant à ton frère de travailler, le coupa le brun. »

 _ **L**_ ovino le dévisagea un moment en silence, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre... Si... ?

« Désolé. J'ai lu ta fiche en profondeur, à la Kommandantur, s'excusa son interlocuteur en se grattant avec gêne l'arrière du crâne.

_ Je vois qu'ils sont bien documentés, soupira le jeune Romain en mettant à bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole, qu'il posa sur le gaz.

_ D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire attention, Feliciano et toi. Votre grand-père était fiché dans leurs archives, et vous l'êtes aussi – comme Opposants potentiels.

_ Sans blague, railla l'Italien. Je m'en doutais un peu, tu vois.

_ Je suis sérieux, Lovino. »

 _ **L**_ 'expression sans appel que le brun vit sur le visage de son vis-à-vis le fit légèrement grimacer de gêne. Il avait gaffé... ?

 _ **E**_ n se raclant la gorge, il décida de changer au plus vite de sujet.

« Tu... Ne portes pas de chemise noire ?

_ J'ai des vêtements civils aussi, tu sais, répondit en soupirant l'Hispanique. Considère-la plutôt comme une genre d'uniforme de travail. Je ne la porte que lorsque je suis en mission.

_ En parlant de mission... commença Lovino en se retournant brusquement pour éteindre la gazinière alors que l'eau commençait à siffler dans la casserole. »

 _ **I**_ l sortit deux tasses ainsi qu'une carafe. Il versa une cuillère de thé dans un infuseur, et le mit à tremper dans la carafe remplie d'eau bouillante, avant de s'asseoir en face de l'Espagnol. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle... Mais il n'était toujours pas digne de sa confiance. Il se méfiait encore de lui et c'était normal. Même s'il ne les avait pas dénoncé après avoir récupéré ses documents, qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour ainsi les faire chanter avec leur redevance ?

 _ **A**_ ntonio sembla sentir son hésitation, et coupa court à ses réflexions avec un énième sourire.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance parce que tu n'es toujours pas sûr et certain que je travaille bel et bien pour les Alliés et non pas pour les Allemands, c'est ça ?

_ Non... ! E-enfin, je...

_ Je peux le comprendre. Tu n'as envie de mettre en danger à cause de moi ni ton jeune frère, ni tes amis et/ou collègues Résistants. Tu as toujours effectivement le risque que je vous vende à la milice.

_ … Ne te vexe pas... minauda l'Italien en servant la tasse de l'Espagnol.

_ Sache qu'il en faut bien plus pour me vexer, Lovi ! Rit ce dernier avant de reprendre. Plus sérieusement, que dois-je faire pour être digne de ta confiance ? Tu veux que j'appelle mon boss maintenant ? Ah ! Quoique, il est vraiment tard à Londres là. Et même si je le soupçonne d'être en vérité une chouette, ce sale type va m'enguirlander comme pas pareil si je fais ça. »

 _ **L**_ ovino se servit une tasse de thé, et écoutait en silence son interlocuteur divaguer sur ses plans pour gagner sa confiance. Vraiment, ce type le gênait. Il avait à la fois ce caractère candide et babilleur qui l'énervait au plus haut point et qui lui donnait envie de lui taper dessus, et ce penchant plus doux, plus protecteur, voir même carrément flippant parfois qui le forçait tout simplement à s'écraser devant lui.

 _ **I**_ l détestait vraiment ce mec.

« Pas la peine de déranger ton supérieur pour si peu, dit-il simplement en avalant une gorgée de thé.

_ Je sais ! Je vais juste te faire un portrait tellement détaillé de lui que tu ne pourras plus penser qu'il n'existe pas !

_ Je n'ai jamais pensé ça... !

_ Alors ! L'ignora le brun en commençant son exposé. Il s'appelle Arthur Kirkland, il est Lieutenant depuis quelques mois seulement dans l'Armée britannique. Je sais pas trop son âge... Je dirais vingt-deux ans à vue de nez. Il a trois frères et une sœur, tous plus vieux que lui. Il est plutôt petit, avec des cheveux blonds impeignables et des yeux verts. Il a des sourcils é-normes – ne rigole pas, c'est la vérité ! - et un fichu caractère de cochon. Il est insupportable, déteste l'échec, passe d'une pseudo galanterie britannique à un flot de jurons injustifiés, se nourrit exclusivement de thé et de nourriture non-identifiée, il parle même tout seul des fois – on le soupçonne d'avoir quelques problèmes mentaux même s'il s'en défend méchamment. Il est tellement imbuvable qu'il a envoyé tout ses anciens collègues au tapis, sauf mon meilleur ami Francis qui arrive tant bien que mal à le supporter – je ne sais pas comment il fait, cela dit. Ah ! Et mon demi-frère travaille aussi sous ses ordres, il est plus spécialisé dans la cartographie maritime cependant. Que puis-je te dire d'autre... Ils sont tous à Londres, en ce moment... Ah ! Et d'après Francis – mon meilleur ami, Arthur a une tâche de naissance sur la fesse gauche ! »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique s'interrompit dans son monologue lorsque son vis-à-vis manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Il se leva pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule, s'inquiétant de son état tandis que l'Italien reprenait son souffle.

« Ça va Lovi ? Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié de préciser que Franny et Arthur passent leur temps à se taper dessus, mais qu'il n'y a qu'au lit qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre.

_ Ils... Tu... Quoi ? Croassa le brun, la gorge maltraitée par l'eau bouillante qu'il avait mal avalée.

_ Je ne devrai peut-être pas parler de ce genre de choses avec un enfant, cela dit...~ le taquina Antonio avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je ne suis pas un enfant !

_ Dixit celui qui vient de recracher son thé en apprenant que deux de mes connaissances couchent ensembles, le moucha l'Espagnol, plus qu'amusé des rougeurs vives qui coloraient les joues de son cadet. »

 _ **L**_ ovino gonfla ses joues d'un air boudeur, atténuant comme il pouvait la brûlure dans sa bouche en se gargarisant silencieusement avec de l'eau fraîche. Antonio continuait de le fixer avec inquiétude, bien qu'assis sagement sur sa chaise.

« Tu veux d'autres détails ? Demanda innocemment ce dernier.

_ Non, ça ira, s'empressa de répondre le brun. Je te crois, c'est bon.

_ C'est vrai ? S'exclama son interlocuteur, les yeux brillants et un large sourire heureux aux lèvres.

_ Oui, mais boucle-la un peu, mon frère dort à l'étage ! Siffla le jeune Romain.

_ Pardon.

_ Bien, commença le brun en ajustant son châle sur ses épaules. Comme tu le sais, j'appartiens à la Résistance romaine, et Feliciano aussi – même si ses actions sont plus limitées.

_ Vous faites donc partie d'un réseau ?

_ On peut appeler ça comme ça, oui. En soi, notre groupe n'est pas énorme – une petite dizaine d'individus. Mais nous avons des liens très forts avec un réseau illégal, mais aussi avec l'une des grandes familles mafieuses de la ville.

_ Rien que ça... !

_ Mon grand-père était un ami proche du vieux Caccini, même s'il n'avait pour le coup aucun lien avec la Mafia. Silvio et Nonno ont été mobilisés ensembles pour la Grande Guerre, ils ont sympathisé au Front. Il nous a toujours gardé à l'oeil, Feli et moi. Et nous nous entendons bien avec ses propres petits-enfants, expliqua Lovino en haussant les épaules.

_ Et ce réseau illégal ? Demanda l'Espagnol, prenant note mentalement des informations que lui donnaient le brun.

_ Armes et informations. Jusqu'ici, nous avons toujours plus sollicité la partie informative du réseau. Et il faut bien admettre que les oiseaux de _Khan_ sont efficaces.

_ « Khan » ? « Ses oiseaux » ?

_ C'est son nom de code, et c'est ainsi qu'il nomme lui-même ses informateurs. Ils sont vraiment discrets, mais lorsqu'on les connaît un minimum, on arrive à les repérer parfois, marmonna le plus jeune, songeant à l'ombre qu'il avait aperçue.

_ Vous avez des noms de code vous aussi.

_ Évidemment. _Khan aux oiseaux_ est l'informateur du réseau. La partie armes est gérée par _Gosoudar_. Feliciano est _Veneziano_ , et moi je suis _Romano_. Mais on a aussi _Nassau_ , et _Gudila_ entres autres. C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre pourquoi on utilise des noms de code, hm ?

_ Effectivement. Ça va m'en faire encore plus à retenir... se plaint Antonio.

_ La plupart ont un lien plus ou moins évident avec leur « propriétaire ». Regarde par exemple : Feli est _Veneziano_ , parce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'aller un jour à Venice. Je suis _Romano_ parce que je suis Romain.

_ Tu t'es pas foulé, Lovi-chou.

_ _Vaffanculo_.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime~

_ Va chier putain ! Je vais te faire gober tes couilles si tu continues de te foutre de moi ! »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique lâcha un nouveau rire devant les rougeurs qui teintèrent les joues de son petit protégé. Il était vraiment trop facile à déstabiliser. Le brun reprit une gorgée de thé, un large sourire taquin étiré sur les lèvres, avant de reprendre en changeant de sujet.

« Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me donner tous les détails sur ton réseau, Lovi, même si je suis touché que tu me fasses assez confiance pour cela. Mais il me semble me souvenir que tu avais quelque chose à me demander, tout à l'heure... »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Romain s'arrêta instantanément de bougonner dans sa langue maternelle, sa tasse levée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ses yeux d'or se figèrent un instant dans ceux de l'Espagnol, puis il soupira avant de répondre, gêné.

« Ses oiseaux ont prévenu Khan qu'ils avaient remarqué une augmentation du nombre de Chemises noires qu'ils croisaient quotidiennement. Et... Enfin, on se demandait...

_ Vous vous demandiez si une opération se préparait, compléta Antonio en hochant légèrement la tête de haut en bas dans un signe compréhensif.

_ Ouais, voilà...

_ Hm... Il ne me semble pas avoir eu vent d'une quelconque répression imminente visant les possibles Résistants romains... commença le brun en réfléchissant. Mais mon supérieur Allemand m'a effectivement prévenu que j'aurai certainement plus de travail à cause d'un renforcement des mesures préventives.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ En clair, ils sentent que ça commence à sentir le boudin un peu partout en Europe donc ils renforcent la sécurité autour des Kommandantur et des haut-lieux nazis.

_ Tant mieux. Qu'ils se chient bien dessus ces enfoirés. On finira bien par tous les crever, un jour ou l'autre, siffla Lovino en grinçant des dents.

_ Langage, jeune homme.

_ Tu te prends pour mon père maintenant ?

_ Je n'oserai pas après t'avoir plaqué contre un mur, Lovi-chou~ »

 _ **L**_ e large sourire que lui offrit le brun fit frémir l'Italien tandis que ce dernier cachait sa gêne en balançant à la figure de l'Hispanique un torchon. Il n'avait pas bientôt fini de lui faire du rentre dedans...?!

 _ **I**_ l vit son « invité » ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour reprendre ses bêtises, quand un léger craquement attira son attention dans le dos du plus vieux.

« _Fratello_... ?

_ Feli, désolé. On t'a réveillé ?

_ Non, non. C'est bon, sourit le cadet en réajustant son gilet sur ses épaules. _Ciao_ Antonio.

_ _Ciao_ Feliciano, sourit également l'Espagnol avec un petit geste de la main amical. _Come va ?_

 __ Bene grazie._

_ Je peux savoir le pourquoi de ces cachotteries nocturnes ? Dit le plus jeune avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

_ Allons, je ne pense pas que cela soit de ton âge, ricana Antonio en coupant la parole à l'aîné des deux frères.

_ T'as pas fini avec tes conneries, oui ?! »

 _ **L**_ ovino tenta une nouvelle fois de frapper l'Hispanique qui s'esclaffait, hilare de sa bêtise. Feliciano soupira, amusé de ce spectacle d'une maturité certaine, et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à la table à leurs côtés.

« Vous parliez du réseau ? Demanda-t-il lorsque les deux plus vieux se furent calmés.

_ Ouais.

_ Euh... commença l'Espagnol.

_ Il est courant, pour toi, crétin d'Hispanique.

_ Si tous les Résistants romains sont des commères comme toi, la guerre est fichue Lovi-chou.

_ _Vaffanculo !_ S'indigna le brun, outré.

_ Si c'est vraiment la fin, tu accepterais enfin de me faire un câlin ? Geint le plus âgé en tendant les bras vers le jeune romain.

_ Que-

_ Alors c'est vrai, que tu es un genre d'agent secret britannique ? »

 _ **L**_ a question candide du plus jeune stoppa les deux autres dans leur élan, l'un de serrer l'autre dans ses bras et l'autre de le cogner de toutes ses forces. Antonio se redressa convenablement, et répondit avec un petit sourire doux.

« Oui, si on veut. Je suis surtout là en infiltré, pour récupérer le maximum d'informations possibles et, si possible, créer des liens entre les armées alliées et les réseaux résistants sur le terrain, ici à Rome.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un piètre espion, piqua Lovino.

_ Je ne te permets pas ! S'exclama l'Espagnol, indigné.

_ Tu t'es quand même fait tirer tes précieuses infos par un « gamin », ricana le brun.

_ Alors ça intéresse toujours quelqu'un, ce qu'il se passe ici... »

 _ **U**_ ne nouvelle fois, la voix à moitié étouffée du plus jeune stoppa nette la dispute qu'engageaient les deux plus vieux, tandis qu'il portait à ses lèvres la tasse de thé de son grand-frère. Antonio plissa doucement les sourcils, interloqué. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de discours que l'on s'attendait voir traverser les lèvres d'un jeune homme de seize ans...

 _ **S**_ ilence se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le cadet repose la tasse sur la surface plane de la table, et esquisse un large sourire aux accents nostalgiques.

« Je suis soulagé, alors... Les choses vont peut-être enfin bouger.

_ Tu dis ça comme si tout ce que l'on s'évertue à faire depuis le début de cette putain de guerre n'avait servi à rien, marmonna Lovino.

_ On ne peut pas non plus dire que cela ait eu un impact fort sur le régime, _Fratello_... A une échelle plus petite, c'est l'équivalent d'un moustique titillant un taureau.

_ Certes, mais le moustique peut transmettre une maladie mortelle au taureau à travers sa piqûre, répliqua le brun.

_ Lovino a raison, Feliciano, glissa Antonio en secouant doucement la tête. C'est justement parce que des gens se considèrent comme des moustiques pour le régime que les choses peuvent changer. Si tu ne te vois que tel un moucheron insignifiant, il est évident que le taureau t'écrasera comme si de rien était.

_ Peut-être. Mais c'est l'impression que j'en ai, et ce de plus en plus.

_ C'est pour cela que je suis là, répliqua rapidement l'Hispanique, coupant court Lovino qui s'apprêtait visiblement à disputer son cadet. Je suis bien conscient que la situation est catastrophique, mais vous n'êtes pas seuls dans votre malheur. En territoire libre, on se préoccupe de vous et on tente par tous les moyens de vous venir en aide. On ne laissera jamais ces tyrans nous enlever notre liberté. Jamais ! »

 _ **L**_ e brun s'était levé et avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte, tant il était emporté par ses mots. Lovino en resta coi, tandis que le plus jeune arqua un petit sourire doux en répondant d'un ton amusé.

« Et bien, ça c'était du discours passionné... !

_ P-pardon, s'excusa l'Espagnol, penaud.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, voyons ! Et puis, continua le cadet après une courte pause, c'est réconfortant de voir qu'il y a des gens qui ne nous laissent pas tomber malgré le fait que nous soyons du mauvais côté de la frontière...

_ La Justice n'a pas de frontière, répondit directement l'Hispanique. S'il faut faire la guerre au Mal humanisé pour sauver une poignée d'innocents, on fera la guerre, peu importe où elle se trouve. Je me sentirai bien plus mal de mourir de vieillesse tranquillement chez moi en vous ayant laissé à votre triste sort qu'en mourant demain en ayant pu servir la Liberté. »

 _ **E**_ t les revoilà, cet air noir et ce regard brûlant qui faisaient frémir Lovino, tant de peur que de... D'autre chose... ? Cet air d'adulte on-ne-peut plus sérieux et déterminé qui venait lui rappeler à chaque fois que malgré ses allures d'enfant et son comportement puéril et emmerdant, Antonio n'en demeurait pas moins un jeune homme engagé corps et âme dans cette lutte désespérée contre les régimes totalitaires qui déchiraient l'Europe et prêt à donner sa vie pour que ces derniers soient défaits.

 _ **M**_ algré toutes les critiques que le jeune Romain pouvait énoncer contre l'Espagnol – et il y en avait ! - il ne pouvait nier le fait que sa dévotion pour ses convictions était plus que louable, et qu'il forçait le respect, d'une certaine manière. Après tout, il était loin de n'être qu'un grand gamin babillant et niais comme on pouvait le penser au premier abord... Il le lui avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois pas tant par ses gestes que par ses mots.

 _ **E**_ n premier lieu, on penserait, en côtoyant l'Hispanique, à un enfant coincé dans un corps d'adulte mais n'était-ce pas finalement l'inverse ?

« Lovi, tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure, je vais finir par rougir. »

 _ **L**_ edit Lovi sursauta légèrement à l'ouïe de la voix quelque peu rieuse d'Antonio. En effet, ce dernier s'était rassit, et avait à présent sa joue posée dans la paume de sa main droite, et observait d'un air amusé le jeune Romain qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

« Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien sur le visage, rit Feliciano en piquant à nouveau une gorgée de thé dans la tasse de son frère.

_ Oh, je pense que c'est simplement mon visage en soi qui lui fait cet effet, ricana le brun.

_ La ferme ! Si c'est pour vous entendre vous foutre de moi, je monte me recoucher ! »

 _ **L**_ ovino repoussa brusquement sa chaise pour se lever, furieux. Sérieusement, ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Il n'y en avait pas un pour relever l'autre, finalement il retirait ce qu'il avait dit sur Antonio : ce n'était qu'un crétin sans cervelle !

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il prenait d'un pas décidé la direction de l'escalier qui le mènerait à l'étage, la main de l'Espagnol se referma délicatement autour de son poignet pour le retenir, tandis que leurs regards se croisaient.

« Lovi, je ne voulais pas te vexer... Si j'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé, excuse-moi. »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Romain plissa les yeux en laissant échapper un « tst ! » mécontent, tentant faiblement de dégager son poignet de la prise du brun. Son petit frère quand à lui se leva et leur tourna le dos quelques instants, juste le temps pour lui de débarrasser les tasses de thé vides et de les rincer superficiellement. Et cet imbécile d'Hispanique en profita pour venir déposer un baiser papillon dans le creux de son poignet.

 _ **C**_ omme s'il allait se faire pardonner de cette manière ! Quel crétin !

 _ **L**_ ovino grimaça en sentant ses joues chauffer plus que de raison, et dégagea rapidement son bras en s'éloignant de quelques pas du brun, s'appliquant à remettre en place au centimètre près son gilet sur ses épaules technique subtile mise au point pour cacher son embarras.

 _ **L**_ 'Espagnol soupira légèrement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, puis se leva également en reprenant son large sourire habituel.

« Bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser.

_ Oh, mais ce... Ce n'est pas parce que je débarrasse les tasses vides que nous te mettons à la porte... ! Bafouilla Feliciano.

_ Je le sais bien, ne t'en fais pas, rit Antonio en venant tapoter affectueusement le sommet du crâne du plus jeune. Mais il est tard – ou tôt – et je travaille aujourd'hui. J'aimerai ne pas complètement avoir l'air d'un revenant face à mon supérieur... !

_ Oh, d'accord ! Rit également le cadet, soulagé de cette explication. »

 _ **L**_ es deux frères raccompagnèrent Antonio à la porte, l'un plus causant que l'autre – évidemment, et ils échangèrent quelques dernières courtoisies avant de le laisser partir. La porte se referma à clé derrière le cadet, et ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde pour sauter sur son frère qui avait tenté de filer à l'anglaise en direction de sa chambre.

« Loviiiiiiii~

_ Quoi putain, râla le plus vieux, sentant les problèmes arriver. Et épargne-moi ta tête de bien-heureux s'il-te-plaît.

_ Vous parliez de quoi avant que je n'arrive, Antonio et toi ? Gazouilla Feliciano.

_ Du réseau, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Vraiment?~

_ Oui, vraiment. Maintenant, lâche-moi et arrête d'insinuer des choses idiotes.

_ « Insinuer des choses idiotes » ? Mais _Fratello_ , ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'Antonio ne te laisse pas indifférent~

_ Même pas.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Oh que si !

_ Je te dis que non, _cazzo_! Fit sèchement le plus âgé en se dégageant de l'étreinte fraternelle. En plus, c'est un mec !

_ Donc s'il était une femme, il te plairait ?

_ C'est un « si » qui ne se réalisera jamais, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'imaginerai, marmonna le brun en détournant la tête.

_ T'es tout rouge~

_ C'est ta joue qui va être rouge si tu continues à me faire chier, Feli. »

 _ **L**_ e cadet arqua une moue boudeuse en laissant son frère retourner dans la cuisine et s'atteler à la petite vaisselle qui les y attendait. Il l'y rejoignit rapidement et se munit d'un torchon pour essuyer ce que son frère lui tendrait.

« Tu sais, moi je ne vois pas où est le problème avec le fait qu'Antonio soit un garçon. Mamma ne nous a jamais dit que c'était mal. Nonno Romeo non plus, et Silvio aussi.

_ La ferme...

_ S'il y a de l'amour-

_ Moi, ça me dérange. Et je t'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, alors n'insiste pas, tu veux ? Grinça Lovino en se retenant de balancer la carafe mouillée au visage de son cadet.

_ Ce que tu peux être borné quand tu t'y mets. »

 _ **U**_ ne bataille d'eau se déclara dans la cuisine entre les deux frères, le plus vieux s'indignant du manque de respect de son cadet, et qui résulta en une inondation partielle du sol carrelé qu'ils durent de ce fait éponger. Cela fait, Lovino somma son petit frère de retourner se coucher, ce que ce dernier fit docilement, tandis qu'il partait se préparer dans la salle de bain.

 _ **A**_ présent que les voiles nocturnes commençaient à se lever, il allait devoir partir pour sa tournée matinale avec les tracts tout neufs qu'ils avaient fini d'imprimer la veille au soir et qu'il glisserait, comme d'habitude, dans les journaux qu'il distribuait.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _Hola_ : Salut ( espagnol )

→ _Cretino_ : crétin ( italien )

→ _Stupido_ : stupide ( italien )

→ _Per favor_ : S'il-te-plaît ( espagnol )

→ Vaffanculo : va te faire cordialement prendre par derrière ( italien )

→ _Fratello_ : frérot ( italien )

→ _Ciao_ : Salut ( italien )

→ _Come va ?_ : Comment ça va ? ( italien )

→ _Bene grazie_ : Bien merci ( italien )

→ _Cazzo_ : merde ( italien )

 **xXx**

→ Je ne vendrai pas la mèche sur les identités de Khan, ses oiseaux, et de Gosoudar mais je peux au moins vous dire qui sont Nassau et Gudila. Nassau est Pays-Bas, en référence à la famille des Orange-Nassau – où celle parmi laquelle étaient traditionnellement choisis les stadthutter des Provinces-Unies. Quant à Gudila, c'est Belgique, en référence à la sainte protectrice de Bruxelles, sainte Gudule ( Gudila est l'écriture latine ). AH ET J'AVAIS OUBLIE. Nao est Portugal, en référence aux navires utilisés par les explorateurs hispaniques au XVème – XVIème siècle lors des grandes découvertes.

→ _Il Popolo d'Italia_ est un journal quotidien de propagande mis en place par Mussolini dans toute l'Italie Fasciste et qui fût imprimé du 15 novembre 1914 au 24 juillet 1943.

→ J'ai fait une faute dans les explications du premier chapitre au sujet des Squadre / Squadrati / Chemises Noires : ils sont apparus au lendemain de la Première Guerre mondiale effectivement, mais ils sont le résultat de ce que l'on a appelé la brutalisation des sociétés européennes. En clair, ce sont des gens qui ont connu les horreur de la guerre et qui ne s'en sont jamais vraiment remis. La guerre a repoussé les « frontières » de l'horreur qu'avaient les populations européennes, et dans la période qui a suivi on a vu une résurgence de meurtres, de violences etc car en bref bah les gens ne savaient plus se tenir et ne savaient plus où placer les limites de l'horreur, de ce que l'on peut et ne peut pas faire.

* * *

 **Bon... Normalement je n'ai plus de notes à rajouter.**

 **Je galère vraiment à écrire avec la Fac... Il va falloir que je me fasse un stock de chapitres pendant les grandes vacances et SURTOUT que je résiste à l'envie de les poster dès que je les aurai fini... Ah la la.**

 **SINON. J'espère évidemment que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous ne râgez pas trop devant mon Lovi en plein dénis amoureux x,)**

 **J'avoue que c'était un chapitre surtout de blabla, il n'y a pas eu franchement d'action. Mais bon, comme j'écris au feeling et en freestyle TOTAL comme d'habitude MEH.**

 **BREF. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça motive pour continuer !**

 **Je vous fais à tous de gros poutoux et je vous aime très foooort~**

 **Ciao,**

 **Bey0nd~**


	7. Chapitre VI : La Belle Esméralda

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le sixième chapitre de Bella Ciao ! Déjà ! C'est fou à quel point le temps passe vite. Dire que ce bébé aura un an dans un mois – le lendemain de mon anniversaire, pour être précis.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas spécialement bavard en introduction de chapitre... Je préfère parler à la fin. Vous devez commencer à me connaître, maintenant !**

 **BREF ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre BEAUCOUP plus long que les précédents, et on se retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX :**

 _LA BELLE ESMERALDA_

 _ **xXx Octobre 1943, Rome xXx**_

 _ **A**_ près s'être frictionné les mains vigoureusement et ôté ses gants noirs, Antonio toqua enfin à la porte sous son nez. Abaissant le col de son manteau, on lui indiqua depuis l'intérieur qu'il pouvait entrer, ce qu'il fit en se découvrant.

« _Herr Beilschmitt_ , salua-t-il au garde-à-vous.

_ _Armada_. »

 _ **L**_ e brun referma la porte du bureau derrière lui, et instantanément l'ambiance trop formelle s'écroula entre les deux hommes.

« Tonio ! Je t'attendais, _kom und setzt dich !_ Gazouilla Gilbert en désignant d'un large mouvement de bras le siège installé en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau surchargé. »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique ne se fit pas prier, et s'assit donc en face de son supérieur germain calmement. Au moins, il avait eu la chance de tomber sur un gradé détendu et peu à cheval sur les convenances pas de vouvoiements ni marques évidentes de soumission « dominant-dominé » entre eux. L'Albinos semblait même plus le considérer comme un véritable ami : il était au courant de toute sa vie, avait déjà rencontré sa compagne plusieurs fois il le traînait à tous les événements organisés par le Reich pour « ne pas se faire chier seul » lorsque Magdalena n'était pas là. Bref, on pouvait dire que plus encore que de l'avoir pris sous son aile, l'autoproclamé Prussien l'avait véritablement adopté et semblait de plus en plus confondre vie professionnelle et vie privée à son sujet.

 _ **A**_ u final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Gilbert ayant déjà la langue bien pendue aux côtés de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, ce défaut était accru par mille, et Antonio accumulait sans effort les informations qu'il partageait plus tard avec Arthur.

« Ludwig ne fait pas le pied de grue dans un coin de ton bureau aujourd'hui, plaisanta le brun avec un petit sourire en coin. »

 _ **E**_ n effet, le plus jeune des deux frères avait tendance à rester le plus souvent possible auprès de son aîné trop dissipé et irresponsable à son goût dans le but de le surveiller.

« Patrouille, répondit l'Albinos avant de prendre un air indigné. Et puis, il a autre chose à faire de plus utile que de me surveiller – pour rien, en plus !

_ J'en doute pas, pouffa l'Hispanique. »

 _ **I**_ l reprit rapidement son sérieux alors que le Germain croisait ses mains sur le bureau.

« J'ai fait suivre les documents que tu m'as fait parvenir il y a peu après les avoir étudié un minimum – on ne sait jamais, même si j'ai confiance en tes capacités. Ils sont arrivés il y a deux jours à Berlin, et les hautes sphères ont décidé de mettre les zones jugées à risque sous surveillance radio. Il faut dire que les sondes ont repéré de fortes activités magnétiques.

_ Content de voir qu'ils prennent toujours mes informations au sérieux, répondit le brun »

 _ **S** urtout heureux de voir qu'on ne m'a toujours pas grillé, oui... !_

« Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? Tu es plus que compétent, Tonio et tu as l'un des frères « Lumières » pour plaider ta cause en cas de pépin !

_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, railla Antonio.

_ Tu oses oublier ma génialitude ? Je vais me vexer, roturier ! S'indigna faussement l'Albinos.

_ Qui tu traites de roturier, _Spazi_?~ »

 _ **G**_ ilbert grimaça légèrement au surnom, faisant arquer un large sourire victorieux à l'Espagnol il savait que son supérieur n'aimait pas que l'on utilise son petit nom si l'on ne s'appelait pas Magdalena von Edelstein. L'Albinos agita sa main comme pour balayer le sujet de leur discussion, puis se pencha de nouveau vers le brun.

« Sinon, aucune info fraîche ? Demanda le Germain en sortant une cigarette d'un petit étui qui traînait sur son bureau tout en en proposant une à Antonio.

_ Bof, répondit-il en acceptant la cigarette offerte. Tu t'es remis à fumer ?

_ Uniquement en service. Maggie ne supporte pas l'odeur, dit Gilbert en allumant les deux bouts.

_ Exigeante, la dame.

_ Ouais, mais ça en vaut la peine, fit l'Albinos avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Epargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle, s'il-te-plaît. Au moins par respect pour Magdalena, pouffa le brun devant le sourire de son vis-à-vis.

_ Oh, détends-toi un peu, rit le Prussien en soufflant un nuage de tabac. Tiens ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite. Je sais ce qu'il te faut pour te détendre.

_ Je suis pas en confiance là... Marmonna Antonio tandis que son supérieur griffonnait sur un papier.

_ Mais si, mais si ! Tiens ! Insista le Germain en lui tendant le bout de papier.

_ Et c'est quoi, ça, au juste ? Demanda le brun avec méfiance, avant de prendre une bouffée de cigarette.

_ L'adresse d'une maison close, évidemment ! »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique manqua s'étouffer avec la fumée qu'il avait dans la gorge, recrachant ce qu'il avait avalé sous le sourire hilare de Gilbert.

« Ça va pas de me filer un truc pareil ?! S'indigna l'Espagnol d'une voix enraillée par la toux. A un de tes subordonnés, en plus !

_ Oh, ça va, fais pas ta mijaurée ! Ricana l'Albinos en soufflant un nuage de tabac. Je pensais tout de même que les Espagnols comme toi seraient plus détendus que les Allemands à ce sujet. Vous avez une réputation... _Mui caliente_ , après tout.

_ Je vois pas le rapport, toussa le brun.

_ Regarde, c'est simple, commença Gilbert d'un ton très pédagogue. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, tu n'as pas de copine, donc tu es frustré, donc tu vas voir une pute. Comme ça, tout le monde est content : elle, elle se fait du fric, et toi tu te détends ! Et tu reviens à ton poste frais comme un gardon pour le boulot du lendemain.

_ Je n'irai pas, rétorqua le brun en écrasant la cigarette qui avait bien failli le tuer.

_ Mais enfin-

_ J'ai dit non, le coupa-t-il. Et Magdalena est au courant que tu fréquentes ce genre d'endroit sordide dans son dos ?

_ Je n'y vais pas personnellement, voyons ! S'indigna l'Albinos. J'ai simplement eu des retours venant de connaissances professionnelles, c'est tout.

_ Ils disent tous ça.

_ Je te jure !

_ Mouais, fit le brun, feignant d'être peu convaincu.

_ Bref ! Écourta Gilbert en tapotant le bout de sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier pour y faire tomber les cendres rougeâtres. Toujours aucune nouvelle fraîche de l'autre côté ? »

 _ **A**_ ntonio fit légèrement craquer son cou endolori, vieux tic pour lequel Mama Carriedo ne cessait de le rabrouer, lui répétant toujours qu'il « finirait bourré d'arthrose ». M'enfin.

« _Nada_. Toujours le bon vieux « surveille bien ce qu'il se passe et collecte le plus d'infos utiles possible », fit mine de se plaindre l'Espagnol.

_ Quel manque d'originalité, geint l'Albinos. Les Anglais sont vraiment trop vieux jeu, faudra penser à leur dire d'évoluer !

_ T'es vache quand même, rit le brun.

_ Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Continua de se plaindre Gilbert. Il a quoi, dans les vingt-cinq ans l'autre, et de ce que tu m'as dit il cause comme un vioc ! Faut se décoincer un coup là !

_ Tu veux me faire mourir de rire c'est ça ? Riait toujours l'Hispanique, pour une fois honnêtement.

_ Respire Tonio, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ton décès ! Dit le Germain en lui tapotant l'épaule. T'imagines pas la paperasse que ça va me faire si tu clamses ici !

_ Enfoiré ! »

 _ **G**_ ilbert éclata de rire au ton indigné du brun, qui continua de geindre faussement, se plaignant des mauvais traitements de son supérieur et de ce qu'il était censé faire et ne pas faire -autant dire que l'Albinos ne l'écouta guère. Sa réprimande achevée, l'Hispanique se leva en soupirant.

« Bien. Je pense que je vais te laisser du coup. En espérant recevoir des nouvelles d'Angleterre très vite.

_ Oh non, ne pars pas ! Gémit le Germain. Je vais de nouveau m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, au milieu de toute ma paperasse !

_ Arrête, tu sais très bien que les yeux de chien battu ne fonctionnent que sur Magdalena, pouffa le brun devant les yeux faussement brillants et le regard suppliant de l'Albinos.

_ J'aurais essayé, soupira ce dernier en s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Je suppose que tu peux disposer, ajouta-t-il en indiquant d'un signe exagérément dédaigneux à son subordonné qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

_ Merci bien, mon Seigneur ! Railla l'Espagnol en refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui. »

 **xXx**

 _ **F**_ eliciano releva brusquement la tête dans un sursaut, serrant la hanse de son panier d'osier entre ses doigts. Il somnolait encore debout... Il avait sommeil après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis, passer des heures à se faire ballotter par la foule, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus reposant non plus. Il enfouit un peu plus son nez dans son écharpe, et se frictionna faiblement pour se réchauffer. Le mois de novembre était arrivé, et avait fait fuir les quelques douceurs automnales qui subsistaient jusqu'à lors -même si techniquement, ils étaient toujours en automne.

 _ **I**_ l était entouré de femmes -principalement- de tout âge qui, comme lui, attendaient, leur contenant à la main, leur tour pour entrer dans l'épicerie et récupérer le rationnement hebdomadaire. Avec un léger soupir, le jeune Italien fourra l'une de ses mains dans sa poche, et tritura évasivement les deux tickets qui s'y trouvaient. Il en sortit un, et l'observa attentivement, calculant dans sa tête.

 _ **A**_ eux-deux -Lovino et lui- ils disposeraient d'environ deux kilos cent de pain -dont plus de la moitié serait du pain noir ( ce qu'ils détestaient l'un comme l'autre ), deux-cent grammes de viande, cent-quatre-vingt-dix grammes de beurre, cent-cinquante grammes de marmelade, deux-cent grammes de sucre, cent grammes de compléments nutritifs, quarante grammes de substitut de café, et soixante grammes de fromage. Et comme toujours depuis le début de la guerre, ils allaient devoir compenser avec le marché noir – au moins pour trouver quelques légumes. Cela allait de mal en pis, vu que les doses avaient encore été restreintes.

 _ **L**_ orsqu'il pensait à ses Allemands qui devaient certainement s'empiffrer comme des porcs dans la Kommandantur de la ville tandis que la grande majorité de la population romaine ressentait les effets de la faim... Cela lui donnait la nausée.

 _ **F**_ eliciano éternua légèrement en frissonnant lorsqu'un flocon fondit sur son nez. Rome était certes une magnifique ville lorsqu'elle était recouverte d'un manteau blanc il n'empêchait qu'il était personnellement un enfant du soleil de juin. Lui et le froid, cela faisait deux.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il frottait une énième froid le bout de son nez dans l'espoir de le réchauffer, des protestations commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la file d'attente, et particulièrement à l'arrière. La rumeur courrait qu'il n'y aurait très certainement pas assez de pain pour tout le monde. Seulement, au rythme où se répandait la rumeur, les personnes attroupées ne tardèrent pas à commencer à pousser et à vouloir se doubler les unes les autres, dans l'espoir d'être de ceux qui auront la chance d'obtenir une ou deux miches de la précieuse denrée.

« Eh, ne poussez pas derrière ! »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Italien protesta inutilement, tandis qu'il se faisait presser comme un vulgaire citron contre la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'excusa platement, tentant comme il pouvait de se remettre à une distance décente du derrière de son homologue, mais la foule se faisait de plus en plus pressante. On aurait dit un troupeau de ruminants tentant de franchir une petite percée dans un grillage de pré tout le monde poussait tout le monde pour accéder avant les autres à la boutique, et ce sans se soucier un instant des dégâts collatéraux qui pouvaient être engendrés.

 _ **D**_ ans un petit cri de surprise étouffé par les piétinements de la foule, le brun tomba brusquement à terre, une poussée plus brusque que les autres lui ayant fait perdre l'équilibre et l'ayant propulsé hors de la marée humaine, dans la neige immaculées que leurs pieds boueux n'avaient pas encore souillée. Le froid mordit son visage douloureusement, tandis qu'il se redressait difficilement, le visage, les cheveux et les vêtements mouchés de flocons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! »

 _ **D**_ es claquements de bottes dans la neige. Le sifflement strident des sifflets. Une voix au fort accent germanique. Ah, la SS débarquait... Ils allaient avoir des ennuis.

« En rang ! Et en silence !

_ Vous allez vous mettre en rang oui ?! Bande de pouilleux ! »

 _ **A**_ ssis le cul au frais, Feliciano observa, apeuré, les deux soldats Allemands qui avaient rappliqué et qui commençaient à matraquer sans retenue les civils attroupés pour les obliger à retrouver leur discipline, les insultant au passage, malgré les protestations qui fusaient -lesquelles se changèrent bien vite en gémissements de douleur. La foule se calma bien vite et se mura dans un silence tremblant.

 _ **L**_ 'un des soldats rangea son arme en soupirant, puis se retourna vers Feliciano, qui hoqueta à sa vue. Ludwig. Ce dernier ne semblait par contre pas l'avoir reconnu, et s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Par réflexe, le brun esquissa un mouvement de recul, effrayé, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper un instant la marche du blond, qui adopta aussitôt une approche plus « chaleureuse ».

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? Relève-toi donc ! »

 _ **A**_ vant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre mouvement, le blond l'attrapa par les épaules et le releva comme s'il avait été une vulgaire poupée. Ce fût lorsqu'il l'aida sommairement à se secouer qu'il le reconnût, sa mèche caractéristique mouillée par la neige s'étant faite plus discrète qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Feli ? Demanda Ludwig, incrédule.

_ B-bonjour, Lud'... ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _ **M**_ eilleure. Accroche. Au monde. _Bravo, Feliciano Vargas_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais assis par terre dans la neige... ?

_ Je... Faisais la queue pour le rationnement, et j'ai été éjecté pendant le mouvement de foule, expliqua le brun. Ah ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la mise du blond se déconfire. Il n'y a pas de souci ! J'ai juste perdu ma place dans la file, mais je vais refaire la queue. Je suis plutôt patient, contrairement à Lovi !

_ _Ludwig, lasse ich Sie zu dich ?_ »

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen se tourna vers son comparse qui l'avait interpellé, et lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin.

« _Jo, ich beschäftige mich mit dem Vieh hier._

 __ Behalt die Schafe dann gut, David_ , éructa l'Allemand en riant. »

 _ **L**_ udwig feint un sourire alors que son camarade s'éloignait en donnant au passage un coup de matraque à l'une des femmes de la foule qui avait eu le malheur de dépasser légèrement du troupeau. Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois, ses mains n'ayant pas quitté une seconde les épaules du jeune Romain.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? Lui demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton, l'examinant rapidement du regard.

_ N-non, ça va. La neige a dû amortir un peu ma chute, répondit Feliciano en hochant la tête. Et puis, je ne suis tombé que de ma hauteur, tu sais !

_ On peut bien se noyer dans une flaque d'eau, rétorqua l'Aryen en haussant les épaules.

_ Touché... »

 _ **L**_ e Germain réfléchit un instant, semblant hésiter sur quelque chose, puis il se pencha légèrement vers son comparse pour lui chuchoter.

« Fais semblant de t'être fait très mal. Et surtout, ne dis pas un mot. Compris ? »

 _ **L**_ e brun hocha la tête d'un air sceptique, se demandant ce que le blond avait en tête. Avec son approbation, Ludwig lui saisit l'épaule avec un peu plus de fermeté, lui arrachant un petit couinement alors qu'il l'entendait lui souffler un rapide « Sois convaincant. »

« C'est pas vrai, reprit Ludwig plus fort, de manière à ce qu'on l'entende bien. J'ai pas que ça à foutre de m'occuper de misérables comme vous tous ! Donne-moi ça, bon-à-rien ! »

 _ **L**_ e Germain lui arracha son panier et ses tickets de rationnement des mains dans un geste rageur feint, et le tira sans ménagement vers la boutique tandis qu'il simulait un boitement qui l'empêcherait de se tenir debout seul, accompagné de larmes. Heureusement qu'il savait pleurer sur commande...

 _ **L**_ udwig n'eut qu'à peine à jouer des épaules pour entrer, les Romains le laissant entrer, trop effrayés par son uniforme pour s'opposer d'une quelconque manière à lui. Il jeta presque son « prisonnier » contre le comptoir, claquant le panier sur ce dernier tout en tendant d'un air sévère les deux tickets à l'homme chargé de distribuer le rationnement.

« Prépare-moi ça, et vite.

_ E-Et bien, c'est que- balbutia l'homme, qui s'était découvert à l'entrée du jeune SS dans la boutique.

_ Je dois me répéter ? Menaça le blond en le fusillant du regard.

_ N-non, bien sûr que non, _Herr Lieutenant_ ! Je vous prépare ça _pronto_! S'enquit l'homme en se hâtant. »

 _ **L**_ udwig fit mine de s'impatienter tout du long, tandis que son complice simulait quelques légères plaintes de douleur aléatoirement. Enfin, l'homme déposa le dernier morceau de fromage dans le panier et le tendit à l'Allemand.

« V-voilà, _Herr Lieutenant_ !

_ C'est tout ? Demanda le blond après une petite pause.

_ C'est ce qui est écrit sur les tickets-

_ C'est tout ? Répéta l'Aryen en plissant les yeux.

_ Non, non bien sûr ! Suis-je bête, un instant je vous prie ! Bredouilla l'homme en repartant dans la réserve après s'être légèrement incliné.

_ L-Lud- souffla faiblement le brun.

_ Chut. »

 _ **L**_ udwig lui intima le silence d'un regard en biais, qu'il accompagna ensuite d'un petit clin d'oeil complice. L'Italien piqua un fard en baissant la tête, au comble de la gêne. C'était gentil de sa part, vraiment, mais... Ce n'était pas bien vis-à-vis des autres personnes qui avaient attendu leur tour tout autant que lui... Et dont, qui plus est, il venait de « voler » une part du rationnement... ! L'homme ajouta un beau morceau de viande et quelques autres aliments dans le panier, puis le tendit de nouveau à l'Allemand qui s'en saisit fermement.

« En vous souhaitant une bonne journée, _Herr Lieutenant_ ! Dit-il alors que le blond faisait signe à son « otage » qu'ils partaient. »

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen ne daigna pas lui répondre, inclinant simplement la visière de sa casquette avec son pouce et son index, puis il agrippa de nouveau Feliciano par l'épaule pour le traîner sans ménagement dehors. Le brun vit furtivement l'homme qui s'improvisait épicier éponger d'une main tremblante son front à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu tandis qu'ils sortaient.

 _ **A**_ l'extérieur, le blond le laissa tomber par terre pour se tourner vers la foule et menacer cette dernière des pires châtiments s'il lui était nécessaire de revenir pour un quelconque chahut. Après quoi il se saisit de nouveau du brun et le somma de lui indiquer le chemin de son chez-lui, tout en s'éloignant aussi rapidement que possible de l'attroupement jusqu'à une ruelle hors de vue. Mal à l'aise, Feliciano se laissait traîner sans se débattre, feignant encore quelques gémissements avant que le Germain ne se décide à le charger sur son épaule, sous les regards noirs et méprisants des Romains qu'ils quittaient.

 _ **E**_ nfin tranquilles, Ludwig le reposa doucement à terre, et lui rendit son panier.

« M-merci...

_ Tu n'étais pas très convaincant dans le rôle du convalescent, marmonna le blond.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna le brun.

_ D-disons que... Tes gémissements... Enfin, ils étaient... Tu vois ce que je veux dire... ! Bafouilla l'Allemand en rougissant. »

 _ **F**_ eliciano marqua une longue pause, dévisageant silencieusement son comparse qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire et se sente rougir de honte.

« … Ah, dit-il simplement.

_ Pour avoir fait l'erreur d'être resté dormir chez mon grand frère l'autre jour, crois-moi, tu n'étais pas convaincant.

_ D-désolé, bredouilla l'Italien en triturant la hanse de son panier.

_ Bref ! S'exclama Ludwig pour changer de sujet. C'était une bonne idée de m'indiquer une fausse direction. Tu es sûr que tu n'as mal nulle part ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal non plus ? Désolé, je devais me montrer brusque avec toi pour leur faire peur...

_ Vraiment, pas de bobo à signaler, ne t'en fais pas... ! »

 _ **L**_ e blond soupira légèrement, époussetant ses cheveux et son uniforme noir pour en ôter les flocons blancs qui les mouchetaient. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers Feliciano, et sourit doucement.

« Je préférerai tout de même te ramener chez toi.

_ C-c'est gentil Lud', mais vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien ! Et puis, tu as sûrement encore du travail... !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je fais assez d'heures supplémentaires pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de perdre une heure de mon temps à m'assurer que tu rentres chez toi en bon état ! Rit Ludwig, gêné.

_ Quand bien même-

_ Et je prends le panier, le coupa-t-il en lui subtilisant ledit contenant des mains. Il est lourd.

_ Lud' ! »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Italien eut beau protester tout son saoul, le Germain ne changea pas d'avis, si bien qu'il fût obligé d'abandonner. Avec un long soupir résigné, il posa quelques instants sa tête contre le bras droit de son compagnon avant de se redresser avec un petit sourire.

« Merci. »

 **xXx**

 _ **xXx Novembre 1943, Rome xXx**_

 _ **Q**_ u'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour obtenir des informations, songeait Antonio en maudissant la Terre entière à cet instant, et particulièrement le dénommé Arthur Kirkland. Le charger de se renseigner sur la topographie et l'ethnologie des alentours ne lui posait aucun problème mais il aurait préféré que cela implique de passer plusieurs heures voir jours enfermé dans une bibliothèque ou autre.

 _ **A**_ u lieu de quoi il se retrouvait là, assis sur un lit, à s'enfouir longuement au plus profond d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et ce pour le deuxième round consécutif. Il devait se convaincre que c'était pour la bonne cause, et que cette femme était très certainement une mine d'informations pour lui.

 _ **F**_ inalement, il avait en quelque sorte fini par céder à Gilbert même si cela allait servir les intérêts des Alliés.

 _ **E**_ n effet, la maison close dans laquelle cette dernière travaillait était, comme toutes celles exerçant dans l'espace du Reich, sous contrôle nazi. Les demoiselles qui y jouaient des jambes avaient donc pour habitude d'accueillir entres leurs cuisses tant des Allemands que des Italiens. Et en l'occurrence, la jeune femme qu'il avait « choisi », Athenais Karpusi – Athéna pour sa clientèle, avait la réputation d'avoir vu passer dans ses draps plusieurs hautes têtes de la Kommandantur, mais également – toujours selon les rumeurs – des figures connues de la mafia locale. S'il la jouait fine, il pourrait très certainement lui soutirer quelques informations intéressantes.

 _ **M**_ ais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien obtenu de bien concluant, si ce n'était le nom et la localisation d'un informateur habitué de la mafia et à qui il devrait très certainement rendre une petite visite de courtoisie vu que son nom était ressorti plusieurs fois de la bouche de la jeune prostituée – mais aussi et surtout de la bouche de Lovino : _Khan aux oiseaux_ , qui se terrait dans les anciennes catacombes de la Ville Éternelle. Il retourna sa partenaire pour la plaquer face au matelas, à quatre pattes, et continua de se déhancher en tenant d'un poing sa chevelure brune bouclée. Évidemment, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il aurait pu être moins bien loti la demoiselle était loin d'être laide, au contraire. Mais il demeurait trop sentimental pour apprécier ce genre d'ébats, dans ce genre d'endroit.

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique continua de la questionner insidieusement, faisant passer ses murmures à ses oreilles accompagnés de petites morsures pour des questionnements d'amant jaloux ce qui sembla plutôt bien marcher sur la jeune femme. Ainsi, il disposa de quelques informations secondaires supplémentaires concernant certains de ses clients nazis mais finalement, très peu qui lui seraient réellement utiles.

 _ **I**_ l allait définitivement devoir se rendre chez ce _Khan aux oiseaux_.

 _ **A**_ près avoir enfin simulé être repu – sexuellement parlant, bien sûr – il se posta assis au bout du lit, tournant délibérément le dos à la jeune prostituée qui, à l'oreille, reprenait son souffle. Il n'avait pas appris grand chose au final, il était déçu. Avec un long soupir, il tendit le bras pour récupérer sa chemise noire, qu'il avait abandonnée dans un coin du lit, et la passa sur ses épaules pour la reboutonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la brune dans son dos.

_ Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je me rhabille pour partir, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. »

 _ **A**_ ntonio sentit le matelas remuer sous lui, et les draps se froisser dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que des doigts taquins se glissent sur son ventre encore dénudé.

« Reste un peu... ~ lui susurra la jeune femme en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille. C'est pas souvent que j'ai des clients aussi doués.

_ Tu m'en vois flatté, dit le brun avec un léger sourire en coin. Tu dis ça à tout tes clients pour les faire débourser un peu plus ?

_ Si l'argent est un problème, on peut négocier un horaire de gratuité. Disons... De maintenant à demain matin~

_ C'est tentant, mais non, rétorqua l'Espagnol après avoir dévisagé un instant le visage alanguit de la jeune femme sur son épaule. »

 _ **I**_ l la vit arquer une moue boudeuse tandis qu'il se levait, la chemise toujours ouverte, pour attraper son caleçon qu'il renfila.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins te parler ? Demanda la brune en se rasseyant sur le lit, une main dans les cheveux.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

_ Tu m'avais l'air bien curieux à propos de mes « connaissances » allemandes, pour quelqu'un qui est censé travailler pour eux. »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique tiqua légèrement, se tournant furtivement pour voir la jeune prostituée, arborant un large sourire aux lèvres, et désignant d'un petit coup de menton la chemise qu'il portait sur le dos. Attentif, le brun se dirigea l'air de rien vers sa veste, et y chercha un mouchoir.

« Et ?

_ Je trouve ça étrange, voilà tout.

_ Je ne connais pas tous les Allemands avec qui je travaille. Et encore moins ceux avec qui tu couches.

_ Mais encore, continua la brune sans se soucier de la réponse de l'Espagnol. J'en ai vu, des queues, tu sais. De toutes sortes. Je sais comment elles fonctionnent. Et je m'étonne que tu aies réussi à bander la tienne, beau brun. »

 _ **C**_ ette fois-ci, Antonio se figea complètement et, les yeux plissés, il tourna lentement et silencieusement la tête vers la jeune femme. Comme un félin sur le qui-vive.

« … Et ?

_ Pourquoi ce regard noir ? S'indigna faussement cette dernière, une main devant la bouche en un signe d'offense. Ah ! Se pourrait-il que tu aies peur d'être dénoncé à la Kommandantur ? »

 _ **P**_ _erra maldita en calor_. Les femmes sont bien trop perspicaces. Elles sont malignes et intelligentes. Leurs griffes sont acérées, et elles savent frapper là où ça fait mal. Elles sont bien plus effrayantes et à craindre que n'importe quel homme en ce bas monde.

« Je ne suis pas spécialement une adepte de la délation, vois-tu. Mais je suis sûre que l'on peut s'arrang- »

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme s'interrompit dans sa proposition, figée. Antonio s'était retourné vers elle, et pointait désormais dans sa direction le canon du pistolet qu'il gardait toujours dissimulé dans sa veste.

« Que... !

_ Je n'avais pas prévu de faire cela, mais tu es un peu trop perspicace pour que je puisse te laisser la vie sauve, expliqua le brun d'un ton neutre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas douloureux. »

 _ **I**_ l ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit et tira. Après quoi, avec un soupir las, il ramena son arme à lui et dévissa le silencieux qu'il avait emboîté alors que la prostituée lui parlait dos à elle, elle n'avait rien pu voir.

 _ **L**_ 'Espagnol se rhabilla tranquillement, observant de temps en temps du coin de l'oeil le corps échoué sur les draps mouchés de sang de la jeune femme, dont l'interstice entre les deux yeux était orné d'un point rouge écarlate suintant. La pâleur qui commençait à atteindre sa peau refroidie contrastait avec le rouge de cette plaie et le brun de ses boucles capillaires. Même dans la mort, elle restait belle c'était vraiment du gâchis.

 _ **S**_ e décidant à ne pas sortir par la porte principale, le brun ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de la chambre et se pencha au bord. Ce n'était pas très haut il pouvait sauter sans problème. Le brun attrapa rapidement sa veste, qu'il passa sur son dos, puis enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se laisser tomber sur les pavés de la ruelle sombre. Avec un soupir, il posa son boléro de feutre sur son crâne, bas sur son front, et s'éloigna de la maison close à grands pas. Il avait bien fait de donner un faux nom à son arrivée, et de se vêtir ainsi il serait difficilement il allait tout de même devoir faire profil bas pendant quelques jours. Il prétextera une maladie quelconque auprès de Gilbert.

 _ **A**_ présent, il était temps de rendre une petite visite au fameux _Khan_.

 **xXx**

« Une offensive massive de l'OVRA ? Mes oiseaux ne m'ont rien rapporté de semblable... »

 _ **U**_ n long frisson glissa dans le dos de Lovino, qui se frictionna alors les avants-bas. Ce qu'il avait froid... ! Les vieilles catacombes romaines étaient un repère idéal en été – au frais et éloignées du cœur de la ville – mais en hiver c'était une autre histoire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait geler sur place, et ceux malgré le foyer aménagé dans la pièce et qui était censé réchauffer l'air ambiant.

 _ **A**_ ssis en tailleur sur un amas de coussins colorés, habillé d'une longue tunique de soierie rouge flamboyante brodée d'or à motifs floraux, coiffé d'une longue queue de cheval d'un noir de jais qu'il laissait choir sur son épaule gauche, et occupé à fumer une espèce de poudre noire distillée, _Khan_ correspondait trait pour trait au cliché que l'on se faisait d'un asiatique. Il les toisait silencieusement tout en réfléchissant aux informations que ses oiseaux avaient bien pu lui ramener, tandis que près de Lovino s'agitait rapidement Johann, dont la patience atteignait ses limites.

« Tu dois bien avoir quelques informations à ce sujet. Pourquoi y aurait-il plus de chemises noires dans les rues de Rome s'ils ne préparent pas un sale coup ? Dit-il en tapant du pied contre le sol de pierre, signe de son énervement vainement dissimulé.

_ Je sens que tu es nerveux, _Nassau_ , mais il est inutile de t'énerver ainsi. Je viens de te dire que je n'ai aucune information à ce sujet.

_ A quoi te sert ton réseau dans ce cas ?!

_ Mes oiseaux ne sont pas infaillibles, rétorqua l'Asiatique en fronçant les sourcils. De plus, s'ils n'ont rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y a rien. Inutile de me harceler pour connaître du rien.

_ Mais-

_ Il a sûrement raison, l'interrompit Lovino, faisant mine de réfléchir ardemment. Aux dernières nouvelles internationales, les Allemands sont en difficulté sur tout leurs fronts. Ils ont peut-être simplement décidé de renforcer leurs places les plus importantes pour les tenir le plus efficacement possible en cas d'attaque alliée.

_ C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, _Romano_ , acquiesça Khan en reprenant une bouffée de « tabac ». »

 _ **L**_ e Hollandais se tut un moment, réfléchissant tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à sa petite sœur qui, elle, ne perdait pas une miette de l'entrevue dans un coin de la pièce, étant celle qui possédait la mémoire auditive la plus performante d'eux-trois. L'Italien poussa un léger soupir inaudible, soulagé que la version qu'il avait appris de la bouche d'Antonio s'avérait être plus que possible et crédible aux oreilles de ses camarades.

 _ **A**_ vec un soupir tendu, Johann porta une main à sa nuque, qu'il massa durement pour se décrisper alors qu'à chacune de leurs visites ici il était obligé de se voûter au niveau des épaules pour ne pas se cogner la tête dans le plafond de pierre -ce qui faisait bien rire Lovino d'ailleurs. La dure vie des « Grands ».

« Donc selon toi, on s'inquiéterait pour rien ? Reprit-il plus calmement.

_ Sûrement, répondit l'Asiatique en soufflant un nouveau nuage de fumée.

_ Je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincue... dit doucement Louise, semblant plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

_ Il y a de quoi, en même temps, marmonna son frère.

_ D'ailleurs, _Khan_ , lança Lovino en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'a semblé apercevoir l'un de tes oiseaux aux abords de ma maison, l'autre soir. A vue d'oeil, je pense que c'était Mei-Lin. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là ? »

 _ **S**_ on interlocuteur garda le silence, tiquant légèrement de l'oeil à l'évocation du nom de sa protégée. Il pianota quelques instants sur son fumoir, les yeux rivés dans le regard du jeune Italien, puis se tourna lentement vers sa gauche. Lovino fit de même et se figea.

 _ **L**_ 'Asiatique dévisageait à présent fixement Johann et le brun ne fut pas long à comprendre ce qui en découlait.

« Tu me fais suivre ? S'indigna-t-il.

_ Lovino-

_ Tu me fais **suivre** , se répéta l'Italien, son indignation se muant rapidement en colère. C'est comme ça que tu traites les membres du groupe ?!

_ Uniquement ceux dont je doute de la sincérité, Lovino, répliqua le blond.

_ Ah, parce que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ? Tu penses quoi, que je suis un collabo, que je m'apprête à tous vous dénoncer à ceux qui ont assassiné mon grand-père ? Cracha le brun en haussant le ton. Tu penses vraiment que je suis à ce point un vendu, un sans-honneur ?!

_ Lovi, calme-toi je t'en prie, le supplia Louise.

_ Oh que non, je ne suis pas prêt de me calmer ! »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Romain fulminait. On pouvait tout lui reprocher : son mauvais caractère. Son antipathie. Ses grossièretés. Même son inutilité. Il pouvait ignorer tout.

 _ **M**_ ais qu'on doute de sa loyauté et de son sens de l'honneur, ça, jamais. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que le vieux Romeo leur avait inculqué, à son frère et lui, c'était l'importance de la famille et de l'honneur. L'importance des serments prêtés. L'importance de la loyauté envers ses paires.

 _ **D**_ outer de lui en ce sens revenait à l'accuser de trahir les enseignements de son grand-père. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'encaisser.

« En quoi suis-je indigne de ta confiance ? Vas-y, éclaire-moi donc ! Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux à l'attention du Hollandais.

_ Cela fait presque deux mois que les oiseaux t'observent, commença le blond. Tu as changé, Lovino. Tes problèmes de sommeil, ta constante inquiétude que tu nies, tout cela a commencé il y a deux mois.

_ Johann, vas-y doucement... dit sa sœur, tentant désespérément de tempérer la discussion houleuse des deux jeunes hommes.

_ Mais surtout, ce qui est notable, c'est la venue de ces deux Allemands chez Feli et toi, en septembre. Et plus particulièrement l'un d'eux, que tu as revu plusieurs fois après cela, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances si ce n'est le témoignage de ses oiseaux, répliqua le brun en désignant _Khan_ d'un léger mouvement de poignet.

_ N'essaye pas de mentir ou de m'embobiner, Lovino. Nous savons que tu es en contact avec un collabo. »

 _ **L**_ e Hollandais avait également haussé le ton, preuve qu'il perdait patience. Le jeune Italien se tut, piégé. Que devait-il faire ? Tout avouer, ou nier en bloc ? L'on pouvait dire qu'il avait à présent plus ou moins confiance en Antonio, même s'il conservait dans un coin de son esprit cette peur de la délation. Lui le pensait sincère, mais serait-ce la même chose pour ses camarades ? Si l'on ne le pensait pas honnête, comment accepteraient-ils de concevoir qu'un faux collabo puisse les mettre en contact avec l'Angleterre et les aider dans leur combat ?

« Alors, tu peux t'expliquer ? Continua Johann devant l'absence de réponse de son cadet.

_ Mon petit panda de Chine !~ J'entends des cris dans la grande salle, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

 _ **C**_ essant aussitôt de se fixer en chiens de faïence, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un même geste vers l'une des ouvertures voilées de la pièce de laquelle surgit un colosse qui, tout comme Johann, était obligé de se tenir voûté pour ne pas se cogner dans le plafond. A son arrivée, _Khan_ vira aussi rouge que sa tunique, tandis que les deux Résistants se tendaient légèrement.

« _Gosoudar_ , salua en marmonnant le blond.

_ Ivan, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de mon commerce ! Fulminait l'Asiatique.

_ Mais Yao-chéri, j'ai entendu du bruit, je pensais que cela devenait dangereux pour toi, geint le colosse qui, en attrapant ledit Yao dans ses bras, se transforma en un véritable nounours.

_ Je vais bien, soupira le Chinois en tapotant doucement le sommet du crâne de son associé. Te voilà rassuré. »

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe opina du chef, serrant toujours le brun dans ses bras. Mais à présent que ce dernier n'était plus le centre d'attention général, le Hollandais fixait de nouveau Lovino en attente d'une réponse. Le jeune Italien expira longuement, résigné. Il était acculé, de toute façon.

 _ **Q**_ uitte à être accusé de traîtrise, autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je peux tout expliquer, mais... Pas sûr que vous me croirez, commença le brun, hésitant.

_ Lovi... Tu ne nies pas... ? Dit d'une petite voix Louise, dont les mains relevées près du visage tremblaient.

_ Pourquoi nier puisque c'est la vérité.

_ Donc tu avoues être un traître, grinça le Hollandais en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_ Je ne suis pas un traître ! Grinça le brun. C'est un faux collabo. Il travaille en réalité pour les renseignements britanniques. C'est un allié !

_ Et tu crois vraiment que si c'était le cas il te l'aurait dit ? Siffla Johann en fronçant le nez d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Il me l'a juré !

_ Tu es trop naïf Lovino ! C'est évident qu'il t'a roulé ! Et maintenant à cause de toi on est peut-être tous déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Répliqua le blond en haussant d'un ton.

_ Feli lui fait confiance aussi ! Or il a tendance à sentir instinctivement si son interlocuteur a de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions...! répondit le Romain , espérant que cet argument -faible certes- convaincrait son aîné.

_ Feliciano est d'une candeur maladive ! Il ferait confiance au pire sociopathe nazi si ce dernier lui offrait une assiette de pâtes !

_ Johann ! S'indigna Louise d'un ton outré.

_ Silence ! »

 _ **Y**_ ao s'était brusquement levé, se dégageant par ailleurs de l'étreinte du grand Russe, et faisait signe à tous de se taire.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

_ Non... ? Répondit Lovino, perplexe.

_ On aurait dit... Comme le bruit d'une pierre qui roule dans les boyaux de terre des catacombes, précisa l'Asiatique.

_ Il y aurait quelqu'un en-dehors de cette salle dans les catacombes ? Quelqu'un qui nous espionnerait ? Songea Johann.

_ Cela peut tout simplement être l'un de tes oiseaux, _Khan_ , non ? Dit sa petite sœur.

_ Impossible. Ils ne passent jamais par ici, même pour remonter à la surface.

_ Je vais voir, siffla le Hollandais en dégainant de la poche de sa veste son petit poignard portable qu'il déplia. »

 _ **I**_ l s'approcha prudemment de la « sortie », épiant avec attention le moindre bruit suspect qui pourrait leur parvenir. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de l'ouverture, deux mains surgirent brusquement de l'ombre et le repoussèrent violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le blond manqua de peu de tomber, le souffle coupé par la vive pression que l'on venait d'exercer sur sa poitrine.

 _ **S**_ on assaillant pénétra également dans la grande salle et, comme ce dernier semblait s'y attendre en vue de la position défensive de sa lame, Johann tenta immédiatement de lui asséner un coup de couteau qu'il para avec le sien. Habillé d'un long _trench-coat_ beige et d'un chapeau de feutre abaissé sur son visage, il était impossible au Hollandais de voir à qui il avait affaire enfin, il pouvait seulement déduire que c'était un type entraîné et plutôt bien en mesure de lui faire la peau à la moindre erreur. Erreur du même acabit que celle qu'il venait de commettre en se déconnectant un instant du présent pour réfléchir, et qui lui coûta une vilaine coupure au-dessus de l'oeil.

 _ **D**_ e leur côté, Ivan s'était immédiatement placé devant Yao, alors que Lovino faisait de même pour Louise, ses méninges fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. Un collabo les avait trouvé. Les avait très certainement écouté également. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas avoir d'autre choix que de le faire taire.

 _ **L**_ e sang coulant de sa coupure dans son œil droit obligeait Johann à le maintenir clos seulement, cela offrait un magnifique angle mort pour son adversaire, qui ne se priva pas pour frapper toujours là où le blond ne pouvait le voir venir. Il parvint tout de même à le désarmer, la lame de l'inconnu tomba au sol, et d'un geste vif le Hollandais glissa sa propre lame sous la gorge du collabo, prêt à la lui trancher au moindre geste menaçant.

 _ **S**_ auf qu'il se retrouva d'un même geste avec un tube glacial rivé entre ses deux yeux, prêt à le refroidir à tout instant.

 _ **L**_ a tension était palpable dans la pièce, mais alors que les deux hommes semblaient prêts à s'entre-tuer deux petits « clics » sinistres se firent entendre. Ivan s'était avancé auprès d'eux, et collait à présent deux pistolets sur leurs tempes qu'il venait de charger lentement.

« Pas de violence dans les souterrains, dit le grand Russe, un large sourire illuminant son visage tranchant nettement avec la menace à peine voilée de ses paroles. C'est trop étroit et cela en devient dangereux pour tout le monde. Alors je vous prierai de coopérer et de gentiment jeter vos armes.

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu t'es procuré ce remington, marmonna le Hollandais.

_ Jette donc ton arme, _Nassau_. »

 _ **A**_ vec un soupir, le blond coopéra et jeta nonchalamment sa lame plus loin. Son ancien adversaire, quant à lui, sembla tiquer à l'évocation du mot _Nassau_ , mais ne décocha pas un mot et s'accroupit lentement pour poser son pistolet et le pousser plus loin. Cependant, il se relevait à peine que Johann lui décochait un puissant coup de poing dans la joue gauche, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Grand frère ! S'indigna Louise, bien qu'elle fût en réalité plus inquiète pour la blessure de son aîné que pour son manque de manières.

_ _Nassau_ , j'avais dit pas de violence... se plaint Ivan.

_ Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser filer ! Lou, apporte quelque chose pour l'attacher ! Et toi _Romano_ , attache-le à cette chaise ! Admonesta ensuite Johann. »

 _ **L**_ ovino quant à lui était resté figé un instant, bouche bée. Dans sa chute, le chapeau du collabo avait valsé au sol, dévoilant ainsi une tignasse brune désordonnée et de grands yeux verts étourdis par la beugne que ce dernier venait de se manger. Visiblement, Johann n'y était pas allé de main morte.

« Antonio ? Murmura le jeune Italien alors qu'il s'accroupissait près de lui pour le relever.

_ Salut Lovi, souffla l'Hispanique avec un petit sourire hébété, toujours sonné.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ? J- _Nassau_ aurait pu te tuer ! Siffla le plus jeune en attrapant son aîné sous les bras pour l'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise.

_ J'écoutais aux « portes »... ? répondit simplement l'Espagnol.

_ T'es vraiment nul comme agent secret, soupira Lovino en attachant fermement les poignets du brun dans son dos puis au dossier de la chaise avec les liens que lui avait apporté Louise, à présent occupée à soigner la coupure de son frère.

_ Eh ! S'indigna le plus vieux. Il a un sacré crochet du droit, ce n'est pas de ma faute, Lovi !

_ Chut ! Dit à la hâte le brun en bâillonnant prestement ce dernier avec ses mains, mais c'était trop tard. »

 _ **V**_ u le regard en biais que leur lançait Johann à travers son œil libre, il avait déjà fait le lien entre le collabo que Lovino fréquentait et l'Hispanique qu'ils venaient de capturer. Le blond patienta pourtant sagement, le temps que sa cadette fixe un pansement au-dessus de son œil, avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

« Au moins, on n'aura pas eu à mobiliser plus longtemps tes oiseaux, _Khan_.

_ Certes.

_ _Nassau_... commença Lovino en se plaçant devant le brun alors que son aîné s'avançait vers eux. Écoute, vraiment, je peux tout expliquer-

_ Pas la peine. On va plutôt l'écouter lui. »

 _ **L**_ e Hollandais chargea tranquillement son arme, puis en déposa le canon contre le front du brun tout en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Lovino tenta de l'en empêcher, mais il se fit balayer d'un bras comme si de rien était.

« Bien. Je pense que tu as compris ne pas être en position de résister. Alors on va commencer gentiment : dis-nous ton nom.

_ Diego de la Vega, répondit naturellement le brun, un petit sourire en coin ne quittant pas ses lèvres depuis que le blond avait commencé à parler.

_ Et ton nom de code c'est Zorro du coup ? Railla ce dernier, irrité.

_ Oh, tu connais ? Je suis surpris ! Répliqua avec insolence l'Espagnol. Je peux t'appeler Sergent Gonzales ?

_ Tu vas en bouffer une deuxième, crois-moi, grinça le Hollandais en serrant son poing gauche d'un air menaçant.

_ Tu peux y aller hein. Comparé à ce que j'ai déjà fait subir ou subi moi-même, ton coup de poing là, c'est l'équivalent du pichenette. »

 _ **E**_ n vue de sa patience légendaire (ceci est évidemment ironique), le poing du Néerlandais ne traîna pas pour cogner une nouvelle fois l'Hispanique, sur l'autre joue cette fois. Le sourire de ce dernier ne quitta pourtant pas ses lèvres, et il ne semblait, en apparence, pas plus dérangé que ça par les deux « patates » qu'il venait de prendre dans la figure. Un léger filet de sang coulait à présent au coin de ses lèvres, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'y passer un coup de langue.

« Ton nom, répéta le blond alors qu'il détestait le faire.

_ Appelez-moi _Armada_ , ça suffira amplement, soupira Antonio, l'air exaspéré.

_ Donne-nous ton vrai nom, bon sang ! T'es pas près de gagner notre confiance à ce train-là !

_ T'as essayé de me buter alors que j'avais à peine posé un pied dans cette... « pièce » ! se défendit l'Espagnol. Tu parles d'une mise en confiance ! Si tu veux tant que ça faire ami-ami, file ton nom en premier, blondin !

_ On fera sans, marmonna son interlocuteur après une courte pause, sans déloger son arme du front du brun. Si j'en crois ta tenue et le fait que tu te trouvais ici à une heure si avancée de la nuit pour nous écouter, je suppose que tu nous espionnais pour le compte des Allemands.

_ Tu supposes bien mal, cher ami. Sherlock se serait-il ramolli avec le temps ? Le nargua une nouvelle fois l'Espagnol. »

 _ **I**_ l ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Tout comme avec Lovino, les réactions du jeune homme -qu'il supposait néerlandais à son accent- étaient bien trop divertissantes pour qu'il n'arrête. Il s'amusait trop.

« _A...rmada_ , arrête les références littéraires, s'il-te-plaît, soupira Lovino après avoir légèrement appuyé sur le [a] alors qu'il avait manqué l'appeler Antonio. Tu ne feras qu'énerver un peu plus _Nassau_ , et ça ne bénéficiera à personne.

_ Si on ne peut plus s'amuser.

_ Tu penses qu'on s'amuse, nous, alors qu'à cause de toi on risque l'échafaud sous quarante-huit heures ? Railla le Hollandais.

_ Je ne vous ai pas dit que vous n'aviez rien à craindre de moi ? Sembla s'étonner Antonio. Dans ce cas je vous le dis : vous n'avez rien à craindre.

_ Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger, répliqua Johann froidement. Et pour l'instant, t'es mal barré.

_ Oh, crotte de bique.*

_ _Armada_ , dit Lovino d'un ton qu'il voulait « menaçant ». Ne le cherche pas.

_ T'inquiète Lovi, je gère ! Répondit avec un large sourire l'Espagnol. »

 _ **J**_ ohann inspira profondément puis expira longuement pour se calmer, exaspéré du comportement de leur prisonnier. De plus, et même si cela lui faisait un bien fou, lui cogner dessus ne les avancerait en rien.

« Tu gères, tu gères rien du tout oui, marmonna le jeune Italien pour lui.

_ Tu es donc le fameux collabo qui rend visite à Lovino, c'est bien ça ? Continua le blond le plus calmement possible.

_ T'es enfin sur la bonne piste.

_ Réponds par oui ou par non, tu veux, s'impatienta Johann.

_ Oui m'sieur, railla ironiquement l'Hispanique.

_ Selon ses dires, tu es un agent-double travaillant pour le compte des services secrets britanniques et qui, dans le but de créer des liens entre la résistance italienne et les puissances alliées tout en récoltant un maximum d'informations sur l'ennemi -je suppose, est infiltré au sein de la Kommandantur de Rome. C'est exact ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais ton job consiste à donner des informations falsifiées aux Allemands. Tu travailles pour les Alliés.

« Tu n'es donc pas une menace pour nous, reprit Johann après que le brun ait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête positif. Au contraire, tu cherches à entrer en, disons, partenariat avec nous pour que nous servions de branche locale aux renseignements alliés.

_ C'est ça. »

 _ **L**_ e Hollandais marqua une longue pause, jaugeant en fixant droit dans les yeux Antonio dont le regard ne fléchit pas une seconde. Puis, avec un soupir, il reprit :

« Je ne te crois pas.

_ Et je peux te comprendre, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Pourtant, je ne peux que t'assurer de ma bonne foi. Mais je suppose que ça ne te suffit pas.

_ Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. Au contraire, je suis même d'avis de te liquider sur-le-champ, dit le blond en se relevant lentement, le canon de son arme appuyant un peu plus contre le front de sa cible. »

 _ **L**_ ovino s'était figé aux paroles de son camarade, les muscles tendus à se rompre. Ses méninges tournaient à plein régime, imaginant mille et un scénarios dans lesquels Johann descendait l'Espagnol sous leurs yeux.

 _ **E**_ t autant dire que cela ne l'emballait pas des masses.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que ma mort vous serait profitable, dit Antonio avec calme.

_ C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, railla le blond en arquant un petit sourire railleur.

_ Peut-être, mais là je pense sérieusement que cela vous porterait préjudice. Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi ?

_ Éclaire-donc nos lanternes, génie.

_ C'est flatteur, mais je ne me prétends pas génie.

_ Accouche... !

_ Mais ! Je disais donc ! L'ignora superbement l'Hispanique. Cela ne vous serait pas profitable. Premièrement, parce qu'officiellement je travaille pour l'OVRA, et que j'entretiens des liens professionnels étroits avec les hautes sphères de la Kommandantur. Si je venais à disparaître du jour au lendemain sans raison apparente, ils chercheront à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Et sachez qu'ils finissent **toujours** par trouver ce qu'ils cherchent.

_ Deuxièmement ?

_ Et deuxièmement, parce qu'officieusement je travaille pour les MI5 et 6, continua le brun sans se démonter le moins du monde. Ce que vous recherchez, pour lutter contre les Allemands, ce sont des alliés. Des alliés puissants et près à venir se battre avec vous contre les occupants ennemis. J'ai ces alliés de mon côté, et ils n'attendent également que votre collaboration pour commencer à mettre en place des stratégies d'invasions censées repousser les Allemands en Allemagne et ainsi libérer les pays occupés. Seulement, si vous me tuez, ils chercheront à Londres, tout comme le feraient les Allemands, qui m'a refroidi, et croyez bien qu'ils vous feront la peau tout comme ils le feraient avec le premier nazi qui aurait le malheur de se présenter sur leur chemin. Si vous avez un minimum de bon sens, réfléchissez longuement et dites-vous bien que peu importe la manière dont vous me tuerez, vous vous retrouverez traqués jusqu'au dernier par l'Allemagne et par les armées alliées pour le meurtre d'un collaborateur et je ne pense pas que vous recherchez à vous faire plus d'ennemis encore que vous n'en avez déjà. »

 _ **L**_ e silence envahit la pièce. Johann s'était mis à taper légèrement du pied, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Ce fût Louise qui prit la parole en première pour donner son avis sur les paroles de l'Espagnol.

« Il n'a pas tord sur ce point, dit-elle doucement. Peu importe qu'on lui fasse confiance ou non, à ce stade, on est tous morts si on le tue.

_ Mais on ne peut pas non plus prendre le risque de le relâcher, répliqua son grand frère. S'il nous baratine et qu'il va tout cafter à la Kommandantur, on est fichus. Je suis d'avis qu'on le descende et qu'on cache ensuite le corps. Cela finira bien par passer pour un abandon de poste.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à déserter... hasarda Lovino d'un ton hésitant.

_ Toi, tais-toi, le coupa le Hollandais d'un mouvement de bras. J'ai autant confiance en lui qu'en toi en ce moment, alors ce que tu as à dire me passe au-dessus.

_ Et bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le buter dans ce cas ? Rétorqua le jeune homme, réprimant difficilement son amertume. Tu l'as écouté, oui ou merde ? _Cazzo_ , si on le flingue, on est mort !

_ Vous allez surtout en mettre partout sur les tapis de _Khan_ , précisa Ivan, complètement sérieux.

_ Pourquoi on ne le garderait pas en observation ? Reprit Louise tandis que le grand Russe se prenait un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son compagnon pour sa vanne foireuse. Donnons-lui disons... Une semaine pour se montrer digne de confiance ?

« Il ne me paraît pas dangereux... Mais juste au cas où, ajouta la jolie blonde devant le mutisme borné de son aîné. On le garde chez nous pour que tu puisses l'avoir à l'œil, et il a sept jours pour nous prouver sa bonne foi.

_ J'approuve cette idée, jolie demoiselle, ponctua l'Espagnol avec un large sourire.

_ Tant que cela ne compromet pas nos commerces, cela ne nous regarde pas, dit Yao avec un petit geste de main ample en parlant pour lui et son colosse moscovite.

_ D'accord, consentit le Hollandais en jetant un regard noir au brun. Mais si tu me sembles toujours louche au bout d'une semaine, je te bute. Pigé ?

_ La cohabitation va être chaotique, soupira dramatiquement Antonio.

_ Tu préfères peut-être qu'on te jette immédiatement dans le Tibre ? Histoire que, ligoté, tu coules à pic ? Railla Johann.

_ Allons allons, pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités !

_ Alors mets-la en veilleuse. »

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique haussa les épaules sans rien répondre. Lovino quant à lui se détendit enfin, soulagé. Quoiqu'on dise, Johann aurait réellement été capable de le descendre sur-le-champ. Auquel cas... Pourquoi songeait-il à cela d'ailleurs ? Il savaient évité le pire, c'était tout ce qui importait.

 _ **E**_ t puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était inquiété pour Antonio. Pas du tout.

 _ **I**_ l secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, les joues rosées par la gêne, tandis que ses aînés détachaient précautionneusement le brun de sa chaise et l'emmenaient au-dehors en le tenant fermement par les deux bras.

 _ **L**_ e jeune Romain les suivit bien vite, prenant tout de même le temps de saluer Khan et Gosoudar avant d'emprunter les boyaux de terre qui le menèrent à la surface ; et, après avoir observé ses camarades disparaître dans la brume nocturne avec leur prisonnier, il se hâta également de retourner chez lui, au chaud.

* * *

 **Lexique** **:**

→ _Ludwig, lasse ich sie zu dich ?_ : Ludwig, je te les laisse ? ( allemand )

→ _Jo, ich beschäftige mich mit dem Vieh hier_ : Ouais, je m'occupe du bétail ici. ( allemand )

→ _Behalt die Schafe dann gut, David_ : Garde bien les moutons alors, David _**[ en référence au David de « David contre Goliath », qui est le fils d'un berger. Et c'est aussi pour montrer que malgré son grade Luddy reste un bleu qui ne se fait pas spécialement respecter parmi ses semblables. ]**_ ( allemand )

→ _Perra maldita en calor_ : Maudite chienne en chaleur ( espagnol )

→ _Cazzo_ : Putain (italien)

 **xXx**

→ Les quantités données pour le rationnement dans la partie 1 sont de réelles proportions que j'ai trouvé sur une photo d'un ticket de rationnement de la WW2. Cependant, c'était un ticket valable pour trois jours, et en Allemagne. DONC j'ai pris quelques libertés ici.

→ Athenais Karpusi est 2p ! Nyo ! Grèce. 2p parce qu'en 1p le caractère n'aurait pas collé, que j'avais la flemme d'inventer un OC et que je ne voyais du coup personne d'autre dans ce rôle. M'enfin, vu qu'elle est morte, on s'en fout un peu beaucoup maintenant.

→ Le Fléau de Capistrano est le titre du feuilleton (relié par la suite en roman) écrit par Johnston McCulley, qu'il publie dans un journal américain en 1919 et dans lequel l'on voit naître le personnage de Zorro (le vengeur masqué sexy SA MERE *ahem*). Et petite note au passage puisque j'ai quand même fait quelques recherches pour ne pas faire d'anachronisme : Zorro ne signera ses victimes d'un « Z » qu'à partir de la série télé produite par Walt Disney en 1958 et jusqu'à cette même date, le Sergent Garcia est connu sous le nom de Sergent Gonzales. Voilà.

* GG à celui ou celle qui comprendra cette référence, je l'aime XD

* * *

 **Bon alors là, je dois avouer que l'équation du titre n'est pas évidente. En gros, j'ai fait : Lovi dans Catacombes = Paris = Notre-Dame de Paris = la chanson « Belle » de la comédie musicale = Esméralda. Donc Lovi = Esméralda.**

… **Ouais, c'est tiré par les cheveux. Mais j'avais pas d'idée pour celui-là !**

 **Bien. Je pense que c'est le lieu idéal pour parler de mes projets d'été – même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de moins en moins de personnes à me lire... Snif. J'ai revu mes priorités de cet été. (en l'occurrence, contrairement à ce que j'annonçais, je ne compte pas boucler Der Fall von Deutschland. De toute façon, en deux mois, c'est impossible.) De ce fait, je pense me concentrer sur l'écriture d'un long, TRES LONG OS, du même acabit que Sweet Dreams, mon Cher mais ce ne sera ni du FrUk, ni du Spamano, ni du UsUk. Ce sera un OS sur un thème nouveau, l'Omegaverse avec des personnages que je n'ai jamais encore traité mais que j'avais envie de prendre en main, les Nordic 5 et dans un cadre spatio-temporel inédit pour mon œuvre, qui m'a littéralement passionné cette année pendant mon cours d'Archéologie médiévale, la Scandinavie viking. J'espère que ce texte – qui ne sera probablement pas fini avant la rentrée de septembre – vous plaira autant qu'il me motive à écrire !**

 **C'est tout pour les notes de ce chapitre, je pense... Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retours et ça encourage à continuer !**

 **Je vous fais à tous de gros poutoux sur les deux noues~**

 **Bey0nd.**


	8. Chapitre VII : La Belle soulagée

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre sept de _Bella Ciao_ ! Mes délais de parution sont beaucoup trop longs, je sais, je suis désolée. J'essaye de me forcer à écrire malgré la flemme et/ou la fatigue mais c'est compliqué.**

 **Bref.**

 **Les titres de chapitre sont de pire en pire... Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir absolument caser « belle » dans chaque titre ? Sérieusement...**

 **Dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, et on se voit aux notes de fin !**

 **P.S. : En relisant les chapitres précédents pour trouver l'inspiration, j'ai remarqué deux petites « erreurs » :**

 **\- Rome s'appelle Romeo Vargas, mais lorsque Ludwig et Antonio consultent les archives de la Kommandantur il est écrit qu'il s'appelle Romain Vargas. C'était une erreur de base, mais en fait ça peut passer si on dit que j'avais prévu que les Allemands 'germanisent' les noms dans leurs rapports. (cherchez pas, j'essaye de me trouver une excuse)**

 **\- un chapitre sur deux, Pays-Bas s'appelle soit Willem, soit Johann. C'est un peu problématique, on est d'accord. Ma confusion vient du fait que je l'ai appelé Johann dans Hetalia Boyard (promis, je vais reprendre cette fic aussi) MAIS que je lis toutes les fics de Niniel qui, elle, l'a appelé Willem. Et du coup baaaaah j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler Willem. Donc à partir de maintenant c'est Willem, voilà. Encore désolée pour ça... !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT :**

 _La Belle soulagée_

 _ **xXx Novembre 1943, Rome xXx**_

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **A**_ ffalé sans dessus-dessous sur le canapé du salon, Lovino battait des pieds dans le vent, écoutant sans vraiment l'entendre le carillon tiquer.

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **Q**_ u'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait, _cazzo_.

 _ **S**_ a tournée matinale terminée, il avait le restant de sa journée libre, jusqu'aux alentours de 17h30, heure à laquelle il retournait à l'imprimerie pour aider à préparer les planches du lendemain -n'étant ni des éditeurs ni des rédacteurs. Seulement là, maintenant, _tout de suite_ , il n'avait rien à faire d'autre si ce n'était s'ennuyer en végétant sur son canapé.

 _ **S**_ uper ambiance.

 _ **F**_ eliciano était Dieu-sait-où. Il lui avait simplement laissé un petit mot sur la table à manger que le jeune Résistant avait trouvé en rentrant de sa tournée ce matin, lui indiquant qu'il ne serait pas de retour pour le repas de ce midi et que son aîné allait par conséquent devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Autant dire que Lovino avait sauté le déjeuner ; c'était toujours plus prudent que de risquer de faire sauter la maison à cause d'une gazinière oubliée.

 _ **I**_ l était tout de même rare que son petit frère s'absente une journée. Surtout sans le prévenir plus à l'avance. Mais Lovino n'allait pas trop s'en plaindre : Feliciano était sûrement sorti avec des amis, et c'était tout sauf une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui. Au contraire, son cadet avait besoin d'interactions sociales – interactions qu'il ne lui donnait pas souvent, certes. D'eux deux, c'était Feliciano qui avait le plus souffert de la disparition du vieux Romeo. Il était le plus jeune, le plus collé-24h/24-façon-koala-tueur à lui, et le plus chouchouté par leur grand-père. Et même si Lovino aussi avait été dévasté par l'exécution de leur tuteur, il ne pouvait nier que son caractère naturellement plus indépendant et, oui, bourru, lui avait permis de se secouer un peu plus vite que son cadet dans les semaines et mois qui ont suivi la mort de Romeo Vargas. Il avait certes fait le deuil de ce dernier, mais l'évoquer à haute voix demeurait tout de même un exercice de contrôle de soi un peu trop ardu pour qu'il ne le fasse en dehors de sa chambre ou devant d'autres personnes -même son propre frère.

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **A**_ vec un long soupir, Lovino se redressa pour changer de position et s'allonger convenablement sur le canapé. Le sang commençait à sérieusement lui monter à la tête dans sa précédente posture, si bien que durant quelques minutes encore il sentit son sang pulser dans les vaisseaux de ses joues, de son front, de son cou et de ses oreilles, accompagné de cette sensation de tangage caractéristique. Étrangement, ce n'était pas une sensation si désagréable pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas la ressentir normalement, lorsqu'il effectue ses tâches quotidiennes par exemple. Là, pour quelques instants au moins, il avait réellement l'impression de perdre pied avec la réalité. Et c'était extrêmement relaxant.

 _ **M**_ ême s'il avait légèrement la nausée, à présent.

 _ **L**_ 'esprit légèrement embrouillé par l'afflux de sang dans son cerveau, le jeune homme ferma les yeux doucement. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours depuis son altercation avec Willem dans les catacombes. Et, de ce fait, trois jours que son aîné le tenait bien écarté de leurs activités résistantes.

 _ **É** carté_ de son propre réseau. La honte... !

 _ **L**_ ovino attrapa un coussin -brodé par les soins de sa mère de son vivant- et le plaqua furieusement sur son visage, y étouffant un grognement frustré tout en battant des jambes rageusement, tel un adolescent en pleine crise. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il détestait cette abstention forcée. Il détestait se sentir à l'écart de tout. Et si quelque chose de grave arrivait ? Il ne serait même pas présent pour aider !

 _ **Q**_ ue Willem aille se faire mettre avec sa méfiance infondée et mal orientée ! Les _oiseaux_ de _Khan_ auraient dû continuer à drainer des informations utiles sur les habitudes de la Kommandantur et de ses gradés, et non pas sur son propre petit train-train quotidien !

 _ **Q**_ uel crétin !

 _ **L**_ a gorge nouée et les yeux humides, Lovino se redressa légèrement en position assise, recroquevillé sur lui-même et le menton enfouit dans son coussin. Non. Willem avait eu le bon réflexe, en le faisant suivre. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son comportement de ces derniers mois pouvait porter à confusion. Certes. Mais il avait voulu se montrer prudent, pour ne pas mettre leur petit réseau en danger !

 _ **B**_ _ella Ciao_ , c'était toute sa vie. Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde -après son petit frère-. L'héritage de son grand-père. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ça.

 _ **P**_ ourtant, après réflexion, il comprenait la raison des mesures prises par Willem. Lui aussi voulait protéger le réseau. Et Lovino ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'avoir souhaité garder l'existence d'Antonio secrète n'avait pas été une idée très fine. Il aurait dû en parler à Louise plus tôt, au lieu de rester dans son coin. Après réflexion, il se sentait stupide. Il en venait même à se convaincre qu'il s'inventait des excuses pour justifier son incompétence. Mais pourquoi donc avait-il voulu cacher Antonio ?!

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **T** ic._

 _ **T** ac._

 _ **A**_ _ntonio_... Le jeune Romain enlaça un peu plus fort son coussin, enfouissant complètement son visage dans le tissu moelleux et légèrement odorant. _Cazzo_ , heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire ses pensées... Auquel cas, il aurait bien été ennuyé s'il avait dû expliquer pourquoi le sourire du beau Madrilène était instantanément apparu devant ses yeux à la simple évocation de son prénom.

 _ **A**_ ttends. _« Beau Madrilène »_ ?

 _ **E**_ t puis quoi encore ! Lovino grommela dans le coussin en se remettant à battre des pieds furieusement contre le canapé. Tout ça, c'était encore la faute de Feliciano, avec ses sous-entendus idiots ! Cela influençait ses pensées ! En plus, il était à peine passable. Oui. Totalement commun, et sans intérêt.

 _ **L**_ ovino laissa émerger ses deux prunelles ambrées du coussin, tandis que les joues rouges il se mit à mordiller le tissu. Bon. Ok. Peut-être qu'il se mentait **un peu** à lui-même. Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'effectivement, Antonio n'était pas si commun que ça. Après tout, l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'un sourire était commun si ce dernier rappelait les rayons du soleil d'été, non ? Quant à la partie « sans intérêt » du personnage...

 _ **E**_ t le voilà repartit à grogner des paroles sans queue ni tête dans son coussin.

 _ **N**_ on. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça- enfin, _penser_ ça. Antonio... Antonio était loin, très loin d'être sans intérêt. Outre son physique certes agréable à regarder il était intelligent -même si cela ne se voyait pas tout le temps, hein-. Passionné. Dévoué corps et âme à la cause résistante -Lovino adore l'écouter lorsqu'il était lancé sur ce sujet. L'étincelle qui s'enflamme dans ses yeux à cet instant le jeune Romain est à chaque fois captivé par cette dernière-. Peut-être un peu beau parleur, de ce fait, mais soit. Assez vif d'esprit pour lui tenir tête et/ou lui clouer le bec sans que Lovino n'ait nécessairement l'envie de fracasser quelque chose de rage dans la pièce. L'on pouvait dire qu'il avait un effet calmant sur Lovino. Comme un gros chien placide. Un golden retriever. Ou un labrador ; rayonnant, fidèle, et très calme.

 _ **T**_ out du moins, c'était ce que l'agent-double dégageait naturellement. Il avait cette démarche nonchalante et légèrement chaloupée des Européens du sud, qui tranchait très nettement avec le pas militaire de ses « collègues » germaniques. Oui, Lovino aimait regarder Antonio. Tout comme l'on aime regarder de belles choses. C'était normal, non ?

 _ **D** ing !Dong !_

 _ **D** ing ! Dong !_

 _ **D** ing ! Dong !_

 _ **D** ing ! Dong !_

 _ **U**_ n gémissement plaintif lui échappa tandis qu'il laissait sa tête basculer contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans ses oreilles malgré le carillon qui sonnait bruyamment l'heure accompagné de la petite mélodie du _Big Ben_. Par pitié, qu'on lui rende son travail. Qu'on le laisse participer à nouveau aux activités du réseau.

 _ **I**_ l n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ce genre de pensées très longtemps... !

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ ntonio, s'ennuyant à mourir, avait ancré son regard verdoyant sur la jolie blonde qui s'activait devant lui et qui préparait, selon les effluves qui lui parvenaient, le repas de ce midi. Quel était son nom de code, déjà... ? _Gudila_ , s'il ne se trompait pas. _Gudila_ donc allait et venait dans la cuisine, évitant minutieusement de croiser son regard en ignorant sa présence.

 _ **I**_ l se sentait à peine insulté.

 **A** peine.

 _ **L**_ e Madrilène soupira longuement, et fit rouler lentement les muscles de son poignet droit contre le lien qui le maintenait à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il était maintenu captif chez les deux Résistants (trois, en comptant le petit frère -qui d'ailleurs avait eu une réaction magnifique lorsqu'il l'avait vu, avachi sur le canapé et son grand-frère à moitié allongé sur lui. Longue histoire.) et _Nassau_ refusait toujours de le détacher.

 _ **A**_ utant dire qu'il commençait à en avoir ras-le-plat de paella.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il en faisant sursauter brusquement la jeune femme en face de lui. Je sais plutôt bien cuisiner, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. »

 _ **G**_ _udila_ le regarda un moment en silence, ses yeux bleus oscillant entre son regard et le lien qui le maintenait en place. Elle posa doucement la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, et se tourna complètement dans sa direction en soupirant.

« _Nassau_ ne veut pas que l'on te détache, lui répondit-elle gentiment en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

_ Ton frère est complètement paranoïaque. Je vous ai dit et redit que je travaille pour les Alliés, se plaint le brun en s'affalant un peu plus sur sa chaise, dans une position qui ne tarderait pas à lui donner mal au dos.

_ Personnellement, je te crois, dit la jeune femme après un long moment de silence. Je ne pense pas que _Romano_ soit aussi crédule que ce que semble croire mon frère. S'il te fait confiance, c'est sûrement que tu dis vrai. »

 _ **C**_ ette femme était la voix de la Raison.

« Pourquoi _Nassau_ ne le voit-il pas alors ? Marmonna Antonio d'un ton boudeur en se repositionnant une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise. »

 _ **L**_ ui qui était légèrement hyperactif, cette immobilité était insoutenable, même si ce n'était pas la première qu'il endurait.

« Va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa caboche, soupira la blonde en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, ses boucles dorées caressant délicatement ses joues rougies par la chaleur qui se dégageait de la cuisinière à gaz. Il... A de bonnes raisons de se montrer méfiant, continua-t-elle en se tournant pour s'occuper de nouveau du repas.

_ Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous vous mettez en danger en me gardant captif, grimaça le brun. Tout autant que moi. Premièrement parce que je suis sensé faire un rapport quotidien à mon « employeur » britannique et que cela fait quatre jours qu'il n'a aucune nouvelle de moi ; et deuxièmement parce que si l'un des Beilschmitts découvre le pot-aux-roses on y passe tous.

_ Un « rapport quotidien » ? »

 _ **L**_ a voix de _Nassau_ les fit sursauter brusquement. Antonio bascula sa tête en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, observant le grand blond austère à l'envers. Ce dernier se tenait bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, un sourcil haussé en une expression qu'il supposait être de curiosité. Une large compresse blanche était fixée à l'aide d'une bande de sparadrap à son front, juste au-dessus de son sourcil droit.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? Demanda avec un petit sourire _Gudila_ , tandis qu'Antonio se contentait de fixer d'un œil mécontent le nouveau venu.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, répondit le grand blond en déposant le panier de denrées sur le plan de travail de leur cuisine.

_ « Bonjour _Armada_ , comment vas-tu ? » « Bonjour _Nassau_ , à part un très certain début de lumbago et le derrière anesthésié par un trop peu d'activité, ça va bien, merci de ta sollicitude ! » railla Antonio en s'affalant un peu plus encore sur sa chaise, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

_ Ferme-la, siffla _Nassau_ en roulant des yeux d'un air excédé.

_ Fermez-la **tout les deux** , répliqua sa sœur en claquant bruyamment son torchon contre le plan de travail, intimant immédiatement le silence dans la pièce. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages ! Grand frère, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, s'il doit faire un rapport quotidien à son supérieur « allié », il est plus qu'évident qu'il est dans de beaux draps à l'heure actuelle. Il serait préférable de le laisser le contacter afin d'assurer nos arrières si la Kommandantur s'en mêle.

_ Mais- »

 _ **S**_ a cadette le coupa net dans son élan en claquant -plus doucement certes- son torchon contre son torse cette fois-ci.

« N'essaye **même pas** de discuter, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Téléphone. **Maintenant**. »

 _ **N**_ _assau_ grimaça mais ne répondit rien, s'exécutant en silence en quittant la pièce pour aller chercher le combiné téléphonique. Antonio quant à lui resta désespérément planté sur sa chaise en papillonnant des yeux.

 _ **N**_ ote à lui-même : ne jamais contrarier _Gudila_.

 _ **C**_ ette dernière expira bruyamment, comme pour évacuer la colère qui l'avait submergée quelques instants auparavant, puis se retourna de nouveau vers le repas en préparation. Elle coupa le gaz sous sa popote et se tourna ensuite vers le Madrilène en souriant gentiment.

« Tu vas pouvoir contacter ton supérieur. Une ligne civile suffit ?

_ Je devrais pouvoir m'en contenter, répondit en marmonnant Antonio. »

 _ **I**_ l allait devoir parler en message codé pour ce qui était de ses objectifs à suivre. Génial. Ils attendirent quelques instants de plus avant que _Nassau_ ne revienne, un téléphone dans les bras, en tirant autant qu'il le pouvait le fil du combiné pour l'amener dans la cuisine. Sa sœur le lui prit rapidement des mains, et le déposa en équilibre sur les cuisses d'Antonio.

« Dicte-moi le numéro, je vais le composer pour toi, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Je préférerais qu'il ne l'entende pas, répondit le brun en bougonnant après une longue hésitation, foudroyant le grand blond du regard. Il est capable de le mémoriser.

_ A mon oreille, alors, soupira _Gudila_. »

 _ **A**_ ntonio s'exécuta docilement, dictant chaque numéro distinctement à l'oreille de la jeune femme suffisamment doucement de sorte que l'aîné n'entende rien. _Gudila_ fit tourner une dernière fois le disque du téléphone avant de prendre le combiné principal et de le porter à l'oreille du brun. _Nassau_ attrapa le disque d'écoute accroché à l'arrière de l'appareil, et le plaça entre son oreille et celle de sa sœur afin d'écouter la conversation.

 _ **L**_ 'Espagnol laissa passer deux sonneries avant de raccrocher sous les yeux médusés de ces « camarades ». Il leur fit signe d'attendre patiemment, et n'attendit même pas une minute avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Il décrocha et fut accueillit par un long silence grésillant signifiant que l'on avait décroché à l'autre bout. Antonio inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Allô ? _Lancelot_ ?

_ … _Hernan_ , répondit Arthur après une courte pause, comprenant que leur discussion était sur écoute malgré qu'il ait sécurisé la ligne. _J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas m'avoir appelé hier comme convenu. On attend toujours ta confirmation pour la pendaison de crémaillère de Manu' !_ »

 _ **U**_ _ne pendaison de crémaillère ? Sérieusement ?_ Antonio fronça le nez en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue avant de jeter un regard en coin aux deux résistants italiens. Ces derniers écoutaient chaque mot attentivement, les sourcils cependant froncés d'incompréhension ; il était évident -pour eux évidemment- que les deux hommes échangeaient en langage codé.

 _ **C**_ ela n'enlevait rien au caractère cocasse de cette conversation.

« Désolé, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers jours, s'excusa faussement le brun. Tu sais comment marchent les affaires ! Plus j'ai de clients, plus je suis sujet à disparaître quelques temps en croulant sous le travail. Comment va Jeanne d'ailleurs ?

_ _Jeanne va bien_ , répondit Arthur, et Antonio pouvait presque entendre le sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il parlait. _Un peu mal au dos et à la tête à cause des jumeaux, mais ça va. Elle te passe le bonjour, évidemment._

_ Évidemment, marmonna le brun en grimaçant un peu plus aux sous-entendus du britannique. Le bonjour est rendu, bien sûr.

_ Bien sûr, susurra le blond au bout du fil. »

 _ **S**_ aloperie de Britton. Francis l'avait mal dressé.

« _Au fait_ , continua Arthur en feignant l'excitation. _Tu es au courant que Magdalena von Edelstein va se produire à Rome sous peu ?_

_ Vraiment ? Dit le Madrilène, soudainement plus intéressé par la conversation.

_ _T'en as de la chance. Il paraît que c'est la meilleure pianiste du Reich. Une vraie prodige !_ S'extasia l'Anglais.

_ Je vais y réfléchir, dit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin. Peut-être que je te raconterai comment c'était. Si t'es sage. »

 _ **S**_ on sourire s'élargit un peu plus à la courte pause qui suivit ses paroles. Il pouvait presque voir le blondin inspirer et expirer longuement pour se retenir de le remballer verbalement.

« _Tu as dit que tu étais occupé avec tes affaires,_ reprit le britannique. _Tout va bien ?_

_ J'ai quelques clients disons... Récalcitrants, répondit Antonio en basculant lentement sa tête en arrière pour plier sa nuque contre le dossier de sa chaise et en soupirant doucement. J'ai un peu de mal à les convaincre de la qualité de mes services, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

 _ **N**_ ouveau silence. Le Madrilène en profita pour s'enquérir une nouvelle fois de l'état des deux résistants qui « espionnaient » leur conversation. Ils avaient l'air un peu moins perdus qu'à son premier constat. Tant mieux.

« _Je vois_ , reprit une nouvelle fois Arthur après une longue pause. _Passe-les moi._ »

 _ **A**_ ntonio pressa son oreille plusieurs fois contre le combiné pour signifier à _Gudila_ que sa discussion était terminée avant de leur indiquer que son interlocuteur voulait leur parler. Ce fût _Nassau_ qui s'en chargea, en collant rapidement le téléphone à son oreille tandis que sa cadette récupérait le petit disque d'écoute.

 _ **L**_ e temps passa sans qu'Antonio ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il n'écoutait que partiellement ce que le grand blond répondait, et n'aurait pas été capable de le répéter si on le lui avait demandé après coup. Il se contentait de fixer le vide, sans penser à quoique ce soit de particulier... Si ce n'était peut-être Lovino.

 _ **A**_ près tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de son mental. Il semblait être en conflit avec ses « gardiens » actuels, sans compter la fatigue évidente qui se lisait sous ses yeux étrangement ambrés. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Au moins un peu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre l'un de ses contacts italiens le premier qui plus est. Cela avait une valeur symbolique pour lui, en quelque sorte.

 _ **V**_ aleur symbolique auquel il semblait un peu trop attaché. Certes. Son penchant sentimental le perdrait un jour.

« _Antonio_. »

 _ **L**_ e brun usa de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas sursauter à la voix d'Arthur dans son oreille. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut que _Gudila_ tenait de nouveau le combiné contre son oreille.

« J'en conclue que ça s'est bien passé ? Dit-il après une courte pause, son regard planté dans les deux prunelles verdâtres de la jeune femme accroupie près de lui.

_ _Plutôt, oui. Tu n'as pas écouté ?_

 ___ Non. _Gudila_ tenait le disque d'écoute.

_ _Oh_ , répondit simplement le britannique. _En tout cas, plus la peine d'utiliser ton nom de code avec eux._

_ Merci d'avoir grillé ma couverture, railla le Madrilène en se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise pour détendre les muscles de son dos.

_ _De rien_ , le nargua Arthur. _M'enfin, ils ont également abandonné la leur. Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'ils sont prêts à collaborer avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

 _ **C**_ ela sonnait comme une question à laquelle il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Pourtant, l'Espagnol se tourna instinctivement vers _Nassau_ , qui tenait le disque d'écoute, et ce dernier acquiesça -visiblement à contre cœur-.

« _Pas la peine de me faire un rapport sur ta petite escapade chez le fameux Khan aux oiseaux_ , reprit Arthur après une courte pause. _Nassau m'a tout raconté. Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas été repéré plus tôt._

_ Va te faire mettre, siffla Antonio en plissant les yeux.

_ _Watch your tongue_ , le prévint le blond d'un ton menaçant. _Je suis plutôt laxiste avec toi, mais je reste ton supérieur._

« _Je vais raccrocher,_ continua-t-il en vue du manque de réaction d'Antonio. _Garde en mémoire ce que je t'ai dit, et fais quand même attention à toi. Non pas que tu me manquerais, loin de là, mais Francis serait dévasté._

_ Touchante attention de ta part, railla une nouvelle fois l'Espagnol avant de soupirer. Compris. Passe le bonjour à Francis et à mon frère.

_ _Je n'y manquerai pas. Oh et, Antonio ?_

_ Hm ?

_ _Je n'ai pas besoin de tes injonctions pour aller me faire mettre, merci._ »

 _ **A**_ ntonio ne daigna même pas répondre, et repoussa le combiné d'un coup de tête accompagné d'un grognement. Il était sûr à 99% que ce dernier était en train de se taper l'un des plus gros fou rire de sa vie. Il passa sa main libre sur son visage grimaçant alors que _Gudila_ raccrochait tranquillement le téléphone sur son socle.

« Bien... commença cette dernière en se relevant, gênée. Antonio, c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça, confirma l'Hispanique en opinant du chef. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

_ Je m'appelle Louise, continua la jeune femme après une courte hésitation. Louise Peeters. _Nassau_ s'appelle Willem. Même nom de famille, dit-elle en indiquant d'un hochement de tête le grand blond derrière elle.

_ Enchanté. Et le dernier ?

_ On n'a pas menti sur son nom, siffla entre ses dents le prénommé Willem. Il s'appelle bien Harry. »

 _ **U**_ n nouveau silence s'installa entre les trois adultes. Visiblement, aucun ne savait réellement comment briser définitivement la glace. Et cela commençait à être très -mais alors **très** \- pesant.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins me détacher, du coup ? Marmonna Antonio en secouant vaguement son poignet lié à sa chaise.

_ Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, pardon ! S'excusa Louise en s'empressant de défaire les nœuds que son aîné avait serrés le matin-même. »

 _ **U**_ ne fois libre, l'Hispanique poussa un long soupir de soulagement en s'étirant longuement, faisant craquer ses vertèbres endolories. Halleluja ! Il s'empressa de se lever pour dégourdir ses jambes, ignorant la sensation peu agréable de ses fesses ankylosées.

« Si je peux me permettre, du coup, commença Willem en laissant son bassin retomber doucement sur le bord de la table à manger. Tu pourrais nous éclairer un peu sur la discussion codée que tu as eu avec ce _Lancelot_? »

 _ **A**_ ntonio fit craquer encore quelques unes de ses articulations, profitant de cela pour réfléchir un instant. Il allait passer sous silence la partie sur Magdalena von Edelstein, puisque ce n'était qu'un projet futur qui ne serait peut-être jamais aboutit.

 _ **P**_ ar contre, il pouvait très certainement leur parler des « jumeaux », non ?

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, répondit-il en croissant les bras sur son torse. _Lancelot_ m'a simplement confirmé le passage sous peu des jumeaux au-dessus de notre zone.

_ Les « jumeaux » ? demanda Louise en ôtant le repas de la gazinière, donnant un passage un coup de hanche un peu brusque au Madrilène pour lui signifier qu'il la gênait, le faisant s'écarter aussitôt.

_ Deux aviateurs alliés, expliqua brièvement le brun. Ils ne sont pas vraiment jumeaux par contre. Ils sont censés faire un vol de reconnaissance nocturne d'ici quelques semaines. Ou jours. Tout dépendra des informations que je transmettrai à _Lancelot_.

_ Où sont-ils à l'heure actuelle ? Demanda le grand blond en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Stationnés à Gibraltar. En attente du feu vert.

_ Je vois. Et cette histoire avec Magdalena von Edelstein ?

_ C'était purement à titre personnel. _Lancelot_ aime énormément la musique classique ; la Dame n'est pas renommée qu'au sein du Reich. »

 _ **S**_ on mensonge eut l'air de prendre satisfaite, la jolie blonde s'attela à mettre le couvert tandis que son aîné se tût, toisant silencieusement le brun de son regard bleu perçant. Puis, en secouant légèrement la tête, il se redressa d'un coup de rein et sortit de la pièce en lançant à sa sœur : « Je vais chercher Harry aux Jeunesses. »

 _ **E**_ nfin, l'Espagnol s'autorisa à souffler lentement et à se détendre. La première phase de sa mission était remplie : il était en contact avec un réseau résistant favorable et surtout disponible à la collaboration alliée.

 _ **S**_ on véritable travail commençait maintenant.

 **xXx**

 _ **L**_ ovino était si concentré sur sa planche de journal que si les Nazis avaient décidé de faire une descente dans leur imprimerie, il aurait été capable de les ignorer superbement. Willem l'avait rappelé le matin-même pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait revenir travailler au journal ; et le jeune Romain ne s'était pas fait prier.

 _ **N**_ i une, ni deux, il s'était remis à la tâche sans lésiner.

 _ **I**_ nstallé à une table avec deux éditeurs -résistants également, naturellement- il discutait avec eux de l'arrangement des articles dans l'édition du lendemain. A deux mains, il tournait, retournait, redisposait encore et encore les articles sur sa planche, trop perfectionniste pour être amplement satisfait à chaque essai. Pensif, il se triturait la lèvre inférieur entre le pouce et l'index et ne remarqua pas une seconde que l'on s'approchait de lui.

 _ **S**_ auf lorsque cette personne parla, évidemment.

« Hey, Lovi. »

 _ **L**_ e jeune Romain releva immédiatement la tête, et se fendit d'un large sourire en quelques instants. _Antonio_.

« Hey, répondit-il après un court instant de pause. Content de te voir en un seul morceau. _Nassau_ ne t'a pas jeté dans le Tibre à ce que je vois.

_ Et non ! Rit légèrement le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

_ Waw, tu as réussi à tirer un **vrai** sourire de _Romano_! Ricanna Louise après s'être discrètement faufilée derrière le Madrilène. Bien joué Champion !

_ Lou' ! S'exclama Lovino en sentant ses joues chauffer de honte tandis que la jolie blonde s'éloignait en riant. »

 _ **N**_ e sachant plus que faire de ses dix doigts, le jeune Italien se mit à triturer le bord de son pull, son regard jonglant entre la planche de journal sous ses yeux ou l'Espagnol qui lui souriait toujours _cazzo_. Enfin, ce dernier lui fit un petit geste de la main pour désigner l'article qui se trouvait près de la main gauche de Lovino.

« Je... Je peux y jeter un coup d'oeil ? Proposa-t-il gentiment. Je pense pouvoir aider au moins pour la mise en page. Si tu veux bien m'accueillir dans ton équipe bien sûr, _Romano_. »

 _ **L**_ ovino le dévisagea un moment, plus par béatitude que par surprise, puis lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de désigner la place libre à côté de lui tout en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans sa chaise dans une posture faussement provocatrice.

« Bien sûr. Impressionne-moi, _Armada_. »

 _ **E**_ t lorsqu'Antonio s'installa à ses côtés et les rejoignit dans l'élaboration du journal, Lovino ne put s'empêcher de sourire maladroitement dès que les yeux émeraudes du Madrilène captaient avec amusement -et tendresse?- son regard qui l'épiait du coin de l'oeil. Lovino en frémissait.

 _ **S**_ on véritable travail commençait maintenant.

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai rentabilisé mes insomnies médicamenteuses ah ha ha...**

 **J'en ris, mais c'est sacrément pas drôle en vrai.**

 **BREF.**

 **J'ai pas franchement grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre... J'avais besoin d'écrire du fluff. De l'Amour avec un grand A. D'où cette première scène avec Lovino (pas du tout rajoutée au dernier moment ce soir. Non non.) et la dernière scène également. En fait de base le chapitre ne devait être composé que d'un condensé de plusieurs scènes de « cohabitation » entre Antonio et la fratrie du BeNeLux. Mais, je dois vous avoué qu'après avoir écrit quelques prototypes de scènes... ça m'a vite saoulée. Je n'avais plus non plus trop d'idées, du coup j'ai biffurqué sur autre chose.**

 **Au final, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Il est cool.**

 **Un jour, je ressortirai l'expression « en avoir ras-le-plat de paëlla ». Obligé.**

 **RE BREF.**

 **Je pense m'arrêtez là pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et vous pouvez m'y suggérer des idées ou vos hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire, j'adore vous voir théoriser. Et vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter, même si je ne poste que peu de news d'écriture, au moins vous saurez que je suis toujours vivante ah ah !**

 **/ahem/**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **Bey0nd~**


End file.
